Beserker or Hero
by Duke9295
Summary: This is a challenge by mellra. The challenge goes, what if Broly was sent to the Earth with Goku?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada. That's what I own.

AN: So this is one of my older challenge ideas that I wanted to post for a while but never got around to. The challenge goes like this: When he was born, a computer glitch saw Broly's power as 1 instead of 10,000. Thinking the two were weak enough, the higher ups on planet Vegeta decided to send Broly and Kakarot to the same planet in order to speed up the cleansing process. Originally, I thought of having Broly sent to Grandpa Gohan's as well but then I thought; no that'd be too complex, plus there's no guarantee Broly wouldn't kill Goku before the two become 'nice.' So instead I figured another good parental figure would work. I don't know how many of you have read the story "Guardian" by , but it is one where Kakarot winds up at Kami's Lookout. I figured that if anyone on Earth has experience dealing with inner darkness, it'd be Kami.

So the idea is that Broly's spaceship lands on the Lookout, and the future Legendary Super Saiyan is raised by Kami and Mr. Popo. Kami meanwhile helps heal the boy's damaged mind over the years, and he either permanently removes Broly's tail when he learns what happens when a Saiyan looks too long at the moon, or he has Broly train it until he controls himself (I'm partial to the latter, but that is up to the person who adopts it). Shortly after Broly turns 12, Kami feels the Dragon Balls being collected. Intrigued, and also worried if the person(s) hunting the Dragon Balls for sinister purpose, he decides to have the young Broly investigate. This is also to help the Saiyan child to learn more of the world he lives in.

Mr. Popo takes Broly close to where the gathered Dragon Balls are, and eventually runs into Bulma and Goku. After a 'misunderstanding' where Broly's volatile nature briefly resurfaces upon seeing 'Kakarot,' he is allowed to travel with the group. Later, after the first adventure Goku asks Broly if he'd like to train at Master Roshi's with him. After consulting with Kami, Broly decides to do so and the two become fellow disciples along with Krillian. The trio eventually develop an unbreakable, brotherly bond but Broly will occasionally have violent flashes, his past darkness occasionally breaking through. Both Broly and Goku continue to train together over the years, and become nearly inseparable and overcome different trials together.

Later, Goku marries Chi-Chi like in canon and Broly gets married to Launch. There are a few reasons for this: One is that they kind of dropped Launch's character after DB and I wish to correct that, also who doesn't want two dangerously unbalanced people hooking up, and finally I have plans for their child when he and/or she sneezes they instantly become Legendary Super Saiyans.

Now while Broly is in his sane state, he'll be slightly soft spoken, but also like Goku in several ways like being loyal, curious (clueless), and fun loving. However, Broly will have moments like when he gets highly beaten up where he'll go into his berserker stages and attack others indiscriminately. As for his power levels, Broly will have a large portion of it sealed by Kami to make him more controllable. When he's older and more trustworthy, however, Kami will grant him access to his full power, though initially Broly will be scared of it because it nearly overwhelms him and almost drive him into his berserker state. Thus, he'll be largely at Goku's level throughout the story until around the Frieza Saga where he finally embraces his Saiyan heritage along with Goku and accepts his full power at last, becoming a regular Super Saiyan in the process. His Legendary form won't be unlocked until the Cell Games, which is around the time the Broly movie allegedly took place. I hope this is satisfactory to my readers.

Remember: CHALLENGE. That means unless otherwise stated, I'm not writing more of this. If you or a friend are interested in taking up the challenge, please contact me either by PM or Review.

Berserker or Hero?

Planet Vegeta.

A world that resided in one of the farthest corners of the galaxy. From a distance the planet was completely coated in a red and slightly orange hue. Though many believe that the planet had a different atmosphere around it in times of old. The reason for the start of this little rumor was because of the inhabitants that resided there. They were an alien race known as the Saiyan's. The Saiyan's are a warrior race, who were revered throughout the universe. In appearance they seem humanoid but the main factor that sets them apart from humans are their monkey tails. They are also prone to have unruly black hair and are mainly known to leave war and destruction in their wake. It doesn't help that these beings also happen to be space pirates.

There are a few traits about the Saiyan's that make them the fighters that they are. Traits that makes them feared by others. One of them is their innate ability to become stronger after recovering from every fatal or near death injury. The second trait is their battle hungry nature: Saiyan's crave battle no matter the reason, it's in their blood. The tougher the enemy the more enthralled in the battle they become. This trait will actually enforce even a Saiyan with low battle strength to fight opponents stronger than them on purpose.

Because of this even if they lost they would just come back even stronger than before. But the third and final trait is the most deadly. Whenever a Saiyan that still has his/her tail looks at the moon when it is full they would undergo a very beastly transformation. They become 50ft tall gorillas, yet they still keep the monkey tail. This is known as the 'Great Ape' transformation and it increases a Saiyan's base strength 10 fold. Though most lose themselves in their animal instincts when the transformation is complete and don't remember what occurred during their time transformed. Only those that are deemed 'gifted' or have trained to regain their normal cognitive functions have the ability to control to beast. Taking advantage of this power even a low class Saiyan can take on a very tough job and complete it…with some help of course.

The "jobs" that the Saiyans would do is travel the distant reaches of space to different planets and upon arrival they eliminate every shred of life that had lived there. That's how they had obtained the planet that they currently live on many years ago. Then after the dirty deeds been done they put the planet of auction and sell it to the top buyer. Even children get sent on missions.

Yes, even babies.

A Saiyan's power level is tested at birth and depending on how strong ones power is depends on which planets they get sent too. The stronger the power the tougher the job. The weaker the power the simpler the job. It's a very easy concept to grasp. And it is during this process which our story begins.

Planet Vegeta Infirmary

The sounds of a crying baby bounced off the walls of the sterile looking infirmary. The cry belonged to a small baby, barely a few hours old. This boy had spiky black hair that stuck up like a palm tree, black eyes (that were currently closed), and a long brown monkey tail extending from his spine, identifying the infant as a Saiyan. This boy's name is Kakarot, son of a low class warrior named Bardock. However, this story won't be focusing on him for at least a few more pages, so moving on…

In the pod next to young Kakarot lay another baby, who had similar black hair, eyes, and monkey tail. However, this baby looked slightly bigger than the crying child next to him, and he had a slightly more pronounced forehead. This child's name is Broly, son of the Saiyan warrior Paragus. And right now, the babe squirmed uncomfortably with his little face scrunched up in annoyance as the constant cries from Kakarot prevented him from getting to sleep. It had been like this for a while now, and the other Saiyan baby was growing quite annoyed at it. This had been noticed by the doctors in the room, who declared that Kakarot would be a great warrior someday, if the strength of his cry was anything to go by. Several more minutes passed before one of the scientists came to a stop in front of the two pods with a clipboard in hand.

"Well now, let's see how strong you two are, hmm?" the scientist mused as he looked over the power level readings that had been taken by the computer shortly after the two were born. He first looked at Kakarot's reading and mused, "Huh, power level of 2. Not overly impressive…but probably good enough for one of those backwoods planets. And as for you," he said while turning to Broly's chart, "Ah, only one eh? Tough break kid, though we'll find some use for you yet."

The alien scientist then looked over at the computer by the pods and started searching through the databanks. After a few minutes of searching, the being found what he was looking for. "Aha! This place is perfect. Earth, a planet with decent atmosphere and water levels, fertile soil, and the average power levels on there rarely go over the double digits. Should be perfect for one of these two. Oh, but the population of the locals is well into the billions. Hmm, may take a while with just one Saiyan baby of their power level," he hummed as he looked over at the two newborns. Just then, a lightbulb went off in his head and he cried, "Oh of course! We'll send them both to this planet, that way it'll be cleared out way sooner than if we just sent one of the little rugrats."

With that, the scientist went to go log in the new plans for the two Saiyan babies. If he'd have stayed, he would have noticed the electronic reading that monitored Broly's power levels momentarily flashed from one to 10,000 before going back again. This was the results of a small glitch the computer had started having a few days back, but the scientist wasn't informed of this development. Little did anyone suspect, that small error would change the lives of the galaxy forever.

Later, two small space pods would be seen zooming away from the planet Vegeta. Shortly afterwards, the entire planet was suddenly destroyed in a great big ball of fiery death! For years, people would say it was a meteor that all but wiped out the mighty Saiyan race, but most know the truth as will the two babies years from now. That's a story for later, though. Right now, we see the two sphere shaped pods streaking at the speed of light towards their destination: planet Earth.

The one pod containing Kakarot would land in the dense jungles of Mt. Paozu, where he would be discovered by a kindly old martial arts master named Son Gohan, who raised the infant Saiyan as his own grandson. The pod containing Broly, however, landed sooner than what was originally planned. This is because it was heading towards a type of floating lookout that hovered thousands of feet in the sky.

Scene Break: Kami's Lookout

Kami, otherwise known as the Guardian of Earth, stood near the edge of his lookout with a content look on his wrinkled face. Kami looked quite different from the local inhabitants of the planet below him with green skin, sharp claws, and antenna on his bald head. This didn't stop him from doing a marvelous job as Earth's guardian and for several centuries after his "darker half" was sealed away, the planet had been largely peaceful. Kami did think he'd have to keep an eye on those "Red Ribbon" people who had started to form together, but he figured it'd be quite a while before he'd have to intervene with them. Suddenly though, Kami felt two presence come towards Earth at startling speeds. One was landing far away but the other was headed right for the Lookout!

Before Kami could react, a round burning object shot through the sky and landed on the other side of the platform with a thunderous crash. Mr. Popo, a dark skinned genie like man came running out of the building he was in to go to Kami's side, a worried look on his usually peaceful face. "What was that, Kami?" he asked worriedly.

The guardian was silent as he took up his staff and made his way over to the smoking crater that now dented the floor of the Lookout. Kami peered through the smoke and was surprised at what he saw. Inside the crater was some sort of white sphere that had a red glass window in its center. Before Kami could get closer to investigate, the front of the sphere opened to reveal that it was some kind of ship. Suddenly, a loud crying noise broke through the silence, making Kami slightly wince as the sound pounded against his sensitive ears. The interior of the ship was shown to contain a small baby with long black hair and a strange monkey tail who was currently crying his eyes out.

"A baby?" Mr. Popo questioned as he came up from behind Kami, eyeing the crying child with curious eyes. "What in the world is a baby doing here?" he continued as he went into the crater to remove the infant from the ship.

Turning sharply, Kami exclaimed, "Wait Popo!"

The genie like man froze, his arms only a few feet from the baby. Kami stepped into the crater, his eyes never leaving the alien child as he said, "I can sense a dark and powerful energy coming from this boy. If you were to touch him, I fear he might react violently."

A startled look on his face, Mr. Popo backed away from the pod until he was by Kami's side. Turning to his boss and friend, Mr. Popo asked, "How strong do you think he is?"

A bead of sweat going down his head, Kami said in a dead serious voice, "The feeling that I'm getting from this child is much greater than that of even Piccolo. Maybe even greater than the power we had when we were one!"

Mr. Popo gave a start to that. The Demon King Piccolo was bad enough, but if this child was even stronger and possessed a dark energy to match…? "What should we do," Popo asked worriedly.

Kami stood silent for a moment before darting forward with speeds no normal human could follow and gave a poke to the child's head. The baby instantly slumped over, clearly fast asleep. Giving a sigh, Kami picked the sleeping child up gently before turning back to Mr. Popo. "I put him to sleep for now while I decide on what to do with him. Let's place him inside for now and get this crater repaired," he declared.

For most of the day, Kami went over his options on what to do with this child from the sky with Mr. Popo putting in his two cents every once in a while. The easiest, and darkest, choice would be to kill the child now while he was still relatively helpless and "weak," thereby getting rid of a major threat before it could strengthen. It is what Kami wanted to do with Piccolo, but couldn't due to their lives being intertwined. As for the baby, however, Kami quickly put down the notion of killing him. He wouldn't be a very good guardian if he killed every potential threat before they proved to be otherwise, now would he? Also, Kami felt a sort of kinship with the baby. Both of them were different from normal humans (if the monkey tail was anything to go by), and both were probably alone on this planet (the second presence had left Kami's mind for the moment with everything that had been going on).

The second option would be to drop the child off at a human settlement down on the planet's surface. This was also a no go, as the child was too strong for any human, no matter how strong, to handle. This left the third option: raising the child on the Lookout. While not as strong as the ki coming off the child, both Kami and Mr. Popo were two of the strongest beings on the planet and could handle the child, should he prove violent, better. Also, they could teach the boy on how to use his strength as a protector instead of a destroyer. While he was hesitant in raising a child, Kami's duty as guardian demands that he try and protect every being on Earth, and now it looked like this little one would fall under that category. If that was the best option, then so be it. There was a major question that still needed to be resolved though: what to do about the darkness that was seeping from the child in waves?

Fortunately, if there was one being on the planet who had experience on dealing with banishing inner darkness, it was Kami. Remembering back to the time where he separated from Piccolo, Kami drew upon that same technique once more. However, over the years Kami had found a way to perfect the technique so he wouldn't have to worry about a second, pure evil child running around. Instead, Kami's improved methods would completely erase the darkness in the child's heart though there may be some slight side-effects later on in the child's life. Still, it was better than nothing.

Standing in the middle of the room, Kami leaned over the still sleeping child who rested on a comfortable cradle Kami had conjured specifically for him. "Don't worry child," the guardian murmured as he raised up his now glowing hand, "This won't hurt you at all."

With that, Kami laid his palm against the boy's head. The light from his hand spread over the baby's body and if you looked closely you could make out a dark mist that trickled out of the boy's mouth. Just like that, the deed was done with no outward change to the child except he looked much more at peace as he slept. Kami panted, as the technique took much out of him. Mr. Popo came up to him in order to help steady the elderly being. "You should rest Kami, erasing one's inner darkness is no easy task, especially one as big as this child's," he stated in concern.

Kami however waved him off, "Not just yet," he panted as he raised his glowing hand once more. Touching it to the boy's head, the light shone brightly for a moment before dissipating. Sitting down on the ground, Kami gave a tired groan as his task was completed.

"What was that?" Mr. Popo asked curiously as he stood by to help Kami up if he needed it.

"I sealed most of his powers away for now," Kami explained as he leaned back with a sigh. "The boy, while no longer carrying the seed of evil in his heart, could still prove a danger to himself and others until he learns to control his strength. Once I feel that he can handle his own might, I will give him the key to unlock his true strength once more."

Giving a nod, Mr. Popo stated, "So now all we need to do is figure out a name and-"

"Broly," Kami said as he cut his vassal off.

"Broccoli? (1)" Mr. Popo questioned in confusion, because as long as he'd known Kami the guardian didn't need to eat.

Giving light chuckle, Kami elaborated, "No, no. Broly, his name is Broly. While I sealed away his strength, I also took a quick look in his mind to see if I could determine where the child came from. While I didn't learn much as his mind is still new to the world I did pick out two things, the sound of another child crying and a man saying 'Your name shall be Broly.'"

Giving a clap of his hands, Mr. Popo cried out joyfully, "Wonderful! I'll go prepare a room at once for young Broly. I must say, while I was wary at first, the idea of raising a child is suddenly sounding a lot more fun!"

Kami could only smile and nod as Popo left the room with him sitting next to Broly's cradle.

Time Skip 12 Years

Kami stood by the edge of the Lookout once more, a look of concentration on his face. 'Someone's collecting the Dragon Balls,' he thought. Thanks to the link he shared with the Dragon Balls, Kami could tell when someone started collecting them. When he used his powerful vision to see who it was, he was quite shocked at what he saw. The first person was a teenaged human girl, roughly 16 years old, with light blue hair. She wasn't what surprised the guardian though. No, it was the smaller boy next to her. The boy looked to be 12 years old and he had spikey black hair that stuck up in all directions, a fighting gi, anda monkey tail. Since adopting Broly 12 years ago, Kami had looked for another being that might be related to the boy in some way, remembering the second presence he felt. Unfortunately, his luck had not been the greatest in that department. Now though, he found a being not only like Broly physically, but around the same age too! 'A brother, perhaps?' Kami thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence coming up from behind him. Feeling the familiar energy signature, Kami gave a slight smile. "Have you finished with your daily meditation, Broly?"

Standing behind the aged guardian was a young boy, around twelve years of age. His black hair fell like a blanket past his shoulders, and his equally black eyes held both a type of calm serenity one normally sees in spiritualists yet at the same time a childish sense of joy and wonderment. He wore baggy white pants and shoes similar to Kami's, but he wore nothing on his upper body save for a pair of armbands on his wrists (2). This showed that he had a slight, muscular build that was impressive for a twelve year old that matched with his slightly taller stature. The final noticeable characteristic was the monkey tail that was wrapped around his waist like a belt. This young man was Broly, now as a preteen.

Giving a slight nod of his head, Broly spoke in a soft voice, "Yes sensei, I found the experience to be quite relaxing."

Turning to face his adopted son/pupil, Kami said, "And your katas?"

At this, Broly gave a slight smirk. "Finished them this morning," he declared proudly.

Giving a nod, Kami paused for a moment before asking hesitantly, "…And have you tried the unsealing again?"

Broly's smugness quickly vanished as he slumped over. "No," he admitted, "I've been…too scared to try it after last time."

Kami could only frown in understanding. A year ago, he'd thought Broly was ready to use his full power for the first time but as it turns out he was wrong. Badly wrong. The power had grown exponentially during its time sealed away, and it had nearly overwhelmed the boy. The results left several part of the Lookout in need of repairs, and the humans down on Earth thought it was either a lightning storm or a meteor shower as Broly unleashed his ki. Fortunately, Kami had been able to seal it up again, but the experience left them all shaken.

Giving a shake of his head to get rid of the memories, Kami started to walk along the rim of the Lookout, gesturing for Broly to follow. All was silent for a few minutes before Kami spoke, choosing his words carefully. He began, "Something down on Earth has granted my attention," Broly listened close, knowing that whatever it was must be big to gain his adopted father's attention. Kami continued, "There is someone down there gathering the Dragon Balls." Kami noticed Broly's eyes widening in understanding, seeing as over the years both he and Mr. Popo would teach the boy about the Earth and its history, including the seven mystical orbs Kami had created to grant the one who gathered them all a single wish. Kami finished carefully, "I wish for you to go down and find out both who and why they are doing so. If it is for a good cause, you have my permission to follow them to make sure the Dragon Balls don't fall into the wrong hands. If they are planning on using it for evil, you have my permission to use your training to get them back. Do you agree?"

Broly, meanwhile, was excited. Not only was he being entrusted with an important task by Kami, but he also was getting the chance to view the world below him for the very first time! Sure, he'd been taught about what was down on Earth by both Kami and Mr. Popo, but to see things like buildings, oceans…and people! The young Saiyan never thought he'd get an opportunity like this. In his excitement, some of Broly's calm demeanor slipped as he exclaimed excitedly, "Really?! Do you really mean that Dad?!" In his excitement, the black haired boy had gone back to calling his sensei by his more parental term of affection.

Giving a slight smile, Kami nodded at the boy's question. "Yahoo!" Broly cheered as he leapt to hug the aged guardian (which caused Kami to have the wind knocked out of him, even with the majority of his powers sealed Broly was still an extraordinarily strong child) and quickly started hopping around the Lookout in childish excitement.

Giving an amused cough, Kami brought Broly's attention back to himself. "Now, please go and pack some necessities and be back here in thirty minutes for Mr. Popo to take you down to the planet."

Giving a bow, Broly quickly sped off to his room. As soon as he left, Mr. Popo made his presence known as he stood before Kami. "Well, young Broly sure does have the appropriate enthusiasm for this," Popo quipped, causing Kami to chuckle. The genie-like man's smile turned into a thoughtful frown as he asked, "But are you certain that he's ready for this Kami? What if he loses control of his powers again? Then he'll be down amongst the people of Earth instead of here where there is little damage that can be done."

The guardian gave a nod as he said in a serious tone, "I'm aware of the risks, Mr. Popo. However, I trust Broly to do what is right down there like we taught him. Besides, he cannot be on this Lookout forever. Even the two of us go down to Earth from time to time. I think this will be a good experience for him, and maybe he'll be able to discover more about himself while down there." He finished, thinking of the other tailed child.

Mr. Popo nodded as the two waited for Broly to get ready. Soon, the tailed child ran up to greet them, a small bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm ready!" he called out in an excited tone.

"Good, but before you go there are just a few things I want to go over with you," Kami said sternly, getting Broly's undivided attention. "First of all, I think this should go without saying but only unseal your true power in case of an emergency," he started, causing Broly to nervously nod, "Secondly, mind your strength when down on Earth. Most of the beings down there are not as strong as you are, even when you hold back. Make sure to treat everyone with respect and to go over all of your training while down there. And finally," here Kami turned deathly serious, "do not look at a full moon. Not until you have learned to completely control…that."

Turning pale, Broly nodded his head rapidly. While the details were sketchy in his memory, the last time he'd looked at a full moon nearly caused the entire Lookout to be reduced to rubble. Apparently, he'd gone through a transformation of sorts, becoming a monstrous Great Ape and had gone on a rampage. Fortunately, Kami had managed to stop him by momentarily destroying the moon. However, because the Earth needs the moon to function, Kami had restored it eventually but not without having Broly swear to never look at it. He'd then have the boy undergo an intense mental training regime so that, if he ever did look at the moon again, he'd hopefully be able to at least control some of his actions so he wouldn't destroy the planet. While Broly felt he was getting close to fully mastering his mind, Kami felt that the boy still had a ways to go (3).

Satisfied, Kami affectionately ruffled the boy's hair and said, "I'm proud of how far you've come, Broly. I just know that you'll become one of this planets greatest defenders someday. Please keep in touch when you can, and know that I'm always watching over you."

Broly smiled and gave Kami another (gentler) hug and said, "Thank you sensei, I'll do my best to keep your faith in me." He then turned to Mr. Popo. The dark skinned being threw down a ball of yarn that with a puff of smoke became a carpet that hovered a few inches off the ground. Broly climbed on to stand next to Mr. Popo and in the blink of an eye, they had gone.

Scene Skip

On a beach far away from the Lookout, Mr. Popo and Broly reappeared just as suddenly as they disappeared. Hopping off the magic carpet, Broly then turned to look at his other caretaker. Mr. Popo pointed down the beach and said, "If you keep going that way, you'll run into the people who are collecting the Dragon Balls in one mile. Good luck Broly, and if you ever need anything, just let Mr. Popo know." He finished with a friendly wave.

Broly smiled and returned the wave before Mr. Popo vanished once more. Turning to where he was pointed, Broly started hopping from rock to rock at inhuman speeds. In only a couple minutes, Broly reached the area with other ki signatures. Peering over the boulder that blocked his view of the beach, Broly saw four beings. One was a teenaged girl (which though Broly had never seen personally, Kami and Popo had described well enough for him to recognize) with light blue hair and appeared to be wearing a sleeping gown, another was an adult human male who looked about as old as Kami with a bushy white beard and mustache as well as Hawaiian style clothes and sunglasses (and curiously enough a large turtle shell on his back), and a brown sea turtle the elderly man was standing on. It was the last figure though who caught Broly's attention. It was a boy, around his age, with black hair that spiked up like a palm tree, equally black eyes, and a simple set of clothes with a red pole strapped over his back.

However, what caught Broly's attention most about the boy was the brown monkey tail, similar to his own, that swished back and forth behind the boy. Something seemed very familiar about this boy, something that was deeply digging into Broly's subconscious. Suddenly, a name came to Broly's lips that he grunted out through clenched teeth. "K-Kakarot…!" Unbeknown to both Broly and the four unaware Earthlings, Broly's power started to rise at an alarming pace, while his pupils shrunk until his eyes looked completely white…

Well, that's all for now. Here's hoping someone adopts it~! Now onto some notes:

1\. I think this will be a good standing joke with random people mispronouncing Broly's name like Master Roshi did in the Broly movie.

2\. Another good joke to pull would be that Broly hates wearing shirts. I mean you never see him wear one in the movies, even when he wasn't going Legendary SS, so maybe he just hates shirts all together. The joke is that at times when he does wear shirts, he'll be like Gray from Fairy Tail and just randomly take his shirt off.

3\. I always kind of liked the whole "Great Ape" thing that DB and DBZ did, and was really bummed that they basically killed off that idea. I'm hoping that, because Kami and Mr. Popo didn't know that cutting off the tail (which they'd removed the weakness of through training) would restore Broly to his human form they'd instead opt to train his mind so that if he ever did transform again, Broly would be able to have some control over himself. This might also prove beneficial for Goku's training later in the story if whoever adopts the story wants to go this route. It also has the added benefit of helping Broly better control his "berserker" tendencies.

AN2: Next I plan on working on Jealous Fox, though I've been getting a lot of work from school as well as all the other crap that's been going on, so please bear with me if it takes a while. Also, please check out my other DBZ challenge that was taken up by Dimension Distorter named Monkey See Monkey Do, some quotes you might see in this story.

This is a written by Mellra, the rest of the chapters were written by me. I had help with the story and grammar from Mellra himself and story aide from some of my friends that are die hard Dragon Ball Fans.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Roshi the turtle hermit." The bald man introduces himself.

The girl then commented, "A turtle hermit, huh?"

Roshi asked the Turtle, "Which one of these kids helped you?" Before the turtle could answer, suddenly an area of sand just shoots up into the sky, and Broly is standing at the center of it when the sand falls back down. He has an angry expression on his face, his eyes white.

The turtle spoke with a slightly scared expression, "It wasn't that boy, this is the first time I've seen him."

Then Broly stammers, "Ka...Karot…"

The girl says, "Carrot?"

Broly then charges at the boy, yelling, "Kakarot!"

The boy dodges in the nick of time and yells, "I don't know what a Kakarot is, but my name's Goku!" The boy then turns back around and charges again. Goku dodges once more, jumping up very high. This sends an updraft of wind, revealing something most sacred about the girl. The turtle, Roshi, and Broly are staring wide eyed at it, the shock of which sends Broly back to sanity.

Goku lands then punches the still stunned Broly out cold. The turtle, recovering from his shock, then proclaims, "The boy, Goku, was the one that helped me."

After making sure the mysterious boy was no longer a threat (and getting rid of the nosebleed brought on by the free peepshow), Roshi states, "For this, I give to you a gift." He then raises his cane and yells, "Flying Nimbus!" Suddenly, a yellow cloud appears.

Broly wakes up to this shout and mutters, "A Flying Nimbus?" Nobody hears him, as they are transfixed by Goku being able to ride the cloud, despite Roshi and the girl being unable to.

The girl then asks, "Aren't you going to give me a gift?" She then sees Roshi's necklace and her eyes widen when she sees a familiar orange orb attached. Bulma then asks, "Can I have your necklace?"

And Roshi says, "This old thing? I found it washed up on my island a long time ago. Bah, you can have it."

A voice then states, "I have a question." Everyone turns to Broly, now wide awake. He declares, "I know of what the Dragon Balls are capable of and I know that you are collecting them. My question is, why?"

The girl, in her excitement of finding another Dragon Ball and being one step closer to her wish, momentarily forgets that the boy just attacked them out of nowhere and proudly states, "I want to wish for a boyfriend!" with her having this twinkle in her eyes.

Broly, upon hearing the girls wish, just twitched his eyebrow and weakly replies, "A boyfriend?" Then Goku comments, "I'm going with her so she can borrow my grandfather's Dragon Ball." He pulls out his four star dragon ball and shows it to him.

Broly, upon taking a moment to study the two states, "Your motives are pure, Kak-er, Goku. Girl, I need some convincing yours is good. I'm coming with you on this journey."

Bulma then shouts, "No! No! No! I don't want another little boy on this quest! Heck, we don't even know-"

Broly interrupts saying, "Broly. My name is Broly." He then lets his tail swing around freely.

Goku yells, "Bulma, look. I told you boys have tails!"

Bulma already having her fill of strange super-powered tailed boys to last a lifetime yells, "Well that's all the more reason he isn't coming with us."

Broly then told her, "My father noticed the Dragon Balls being collected and he asked me to make sure that the collectors had honest intentions. I want to come to make sure that it stays that way, so I'm coming."

After a few minutes of arguing, the girl eventually gave in to both Broly and Goku's begging/insisting and figured that if Broly was anywhere near as strong as Goku then there would be less of a chance of running into trouble. After saying goodbye to Roshi and Turtle, Bulma gets onto her motorcycle, but then Broly then asks, "Umm, sorry, but I can't ride the Nimbus. So can I ride in the back of your motorcycle with you?" With Broly piggybacking with Bulma, they then return to the Capsule house.

Once seeing it Broly states, "So this is what a house looks like."

Bulma asks, "You've never seen a house? Let me guess, you live in the mountains?"

Broly smirked and states, "I live way higher than the mountains."

Confused, Goku asks, "What does that mean?"

Broly simply shrugged and said, "Trade secret."

Bulma then opens the front door and says, "If you'll excuse me, I have to change."

Broly questioned, "Why? You already have clothes on."

Bulma tells him, "These are my pajamas."

Broly nodded, "Oh."

After a few minutes, Bulma's screams were heard from in the house.

Broly and Goku look inside, and find Bulma holding a pair of underwear. Bulma turns around and stammers, "Goku...Why is the underwear I had on last night be on the dresser?"

Broly realized, "Oh…that explains on the beach."

Mortified, Bulma asks, "You knew? You knew!? You knew I didn't have underwear on!?"

Broly shrugged and tells her, "I thought you were going commando."

Goku, oblivious to the danger remarks, "I put the underwear there after I took them off last night." The mountain boy then proceeded to smile and relax.

Seething, Bulma pulls out a machine gun and shoots at the two of them. Luckily, they have thick skin and don't die from the bullets. Later, Bulma then shrinks the house down to a capsule, and Goku rides the flying nimbus while Bulma and Broly are on a motorcycle. While riding, Bulma asks, "So, how do you know that you can't ride that cloud? I never saw you get on it."

Broly explains, "It's not the only one in existence. My father had one and wanted to see if I could ride it. And with us living above the mountains, I thought I was going to die that day. But yet I was so excited." The three soon find themselves in an abandoned village, but the radar that Bulma has points to somewhere in the village. Goku goes up to one of the doors and starts knocking on it.

When nobody answered, despite the two tailed boys detecting several nearby presences, Goku decides to punch through the door and a man swings an axe towards Goku, but the child's durable head was able to shatter the axe without dying. He does get a giant goose egg, though. Broly goes to tend to him, but notices a little girl with a feather in her hair hiding behind a bar. Goku yells, "What'd you do that for!? That didn't tickle!"

The man then gets on his knees and begs, "Oh, please Mr. Oolong, forgive me! I know it was foolish to attack, but I'd rather die than lose my daughter!"

Confused, Goku then responds, "I think you got me mixed with someone else. My name is Goku."

Bulma adds, "My name is Bulma."

And Broly simply states, "Broly."

After that, the entire house is flooded with villagers. The man is apologizing profusely to Goku, saying he thought he was the terrible Oolong. He says, "I swear, I was only trying to protect my daughter."

Goku declares, "Daughter? So you're a girl!" He then pats her on the holy spot.

Bulma then smacks him on the head for being an idiot. Broly while blushing tells him, "Goku, I realize that you've never seen a girl before too, but didn't your grandfather at least show to you pictures of a girl?" to which Goku just rubs his head both sheepishly and to get rid of the pain in it from its constant assault.

Bulma then asks, "So what does Oolong do to make you all panic?" The man answers, "He's a monster. He has the power to change his form to whatever he thinks of. Instead of one nightmare, we are cursed by many!"

The man continues, "Nobody knows the creature's real face, we just know that he wants our daughters as brides. He's taken three girls already. And yesterday, he promised my daughter, Pochawampa, was next!"

Goku frowns, "Bully, maybe we can find them after he comes back."

The man then asks, "How do you plan to do that? He's bigger than this house! He'd squish you like a bug!"

Broly cuts in, "He won't fight alone."

The man then asks, "May I ask why you have come to this village in the first place?"

Bulma pulls out a Dragon Ball and explains, "We're out collecting these and one is here." She then looks to the villagers and asks, "Do any of you have something like this?"

An old lady makes herself known in the crowd and shouts, "Young lady, I have the matching one. But I will only give it to you if you stop Oolong. It's been in my family for generations, you know."

Goku then pats her in the don't touch zone, making the woman blush. This time, Broly's the one who hits him in the head. Bulma then shouts, "I have an idea!" And a few minutes later, Goku steps out of a bedroom with a scarf and a pink dress.

Broly is laughing his butt off, but Goku asks, "Why do I have to pretend to be the girl again?" Then there is suddenly an earthquake, and Broly tells Goku, "That must be him. Okay, here are some quick tips. Talk at a higher pitch, hide your tail, and you're gonna have to put your power pole away."

Goku pouts, "You guys stink, you know that." and heads outside. Outside the house is a red skinned giant with horns in a white tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers.

He says, "Oh sweetie, I've come to take you to the honeymoon. You're trembling, don't like this form? How about this?" Broly, with his well-trained hearing then whispers, "Oh no, Goku said he need to use the bathroom!" They then watch as Oolong transforms into a handsome gentleman.

Bulma immediately runs out with heart shaped eyes. Broly then motions to Goku to come to him, but Goku looks at him confused with a tilt in his head. Broly then thinks, "Kakarot! Didn't you learn anything!?" In his anger, Broly's eyes start to go a little white. While Oolong is looking between Bulma and Goku to decide on who to make his bride, Goku goes to a tree and goes to the bathroom. Oolong can now see that Goku is not a little girl but a little boy.

The shapeshifter is so angry, he transforms into a giant bull. Goku takes off the dress and prepares to fight as Broly then steps in to fight with him, handing to him his power pole. The bull tries to intimidate the pair before he then looks at something and then runs away. The two monkey boys chase after the bull, but lose him past the front gates of the town. After a while, they return to a celebrating village. But then, Oolong returns as a giant in armor with a bowl of soup.

He laughs, "Guess what you little tykes, you get the honor of being dunked in this soup and be noodles for my lunch!" But the giant has his thumb in a precarious position, causing the soup to burn it. When he yells, "Look what you runts made me do!" A little boy takes a slingshot and shoots a rock at the back of his head. He turns around and see's the boy be taken by his mother and runs into the house. Oolong grumbles, "Kids these days."

He then asks, "Now where were we?" And Goku says, "You said something about making us lunch, but I don't think you're as strong as I think."

Oolong paused but then asks, "What makes you think you're a match for me, punk?!"

Goku explains, "I learned karate from my grandfather." While Broly says, "And I learned karate from my father."

Oolong pauses again before saying in a hesitant voice as he stacks a small group of bricks before the two, "Karate, huh? Then how about you break these bricks with one hand."

Goku then states, "Well I bet I can break them with one finger!" When he does, Oolong laughs nervously before he transforms into a bat and flies away. Goku calls on the Nimbus and rides after him. The moment Oolong sees him, he turns into a rocket. They fly at incredible speed. After a while, Oolong yells, "No! The five minutes-" He then transformed into a little anthro pig wearing a dark green hat and matching color suit. He continues, "-Are up!"

He then falls down to the ground below. But Goku swooped down and saved him, only to bring him back to the village, tied to a rope. When they return, Bulma asks, "Well, Porky, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Goku says, "An apology would be nice."

Oolong mutters, "I'm sorry."

The woman with the Dragon Ball demands, "Where's my granddaughter and the rest of the girls?"

Oolong simply says, "Home."

A cowboy asks, "What home?"

The transforming pig then leads the entire village to a massive mansion and states, "Here's my home." An Indian man, the cowboy, and the old lady's middle aged daughter runs inside, looking for their daughters. They find one girl in an extravagant dress sipping in a stemmed glass cup, another doing yoga, and a third making drinks. The one in the chair says, "Oh hi, sorry I didn't write," while not looking up at all.

After everyone catches up to them, Oolong tells them, "I was hoping that the girls would do everything I asked of them such as clean and make food for me, but they've been doing these things ever since I got them here. Now PLEASE take them off my hands!" The grandma then goes to Bulma and hands to her the Dragon Ball. After that, the three are on a motor boat with Oolong also tagging along as a prisoner for the gang.

During the ride, Goku patted down Oolong too much to the pig's disgust. Broly, having enough of the other boy's strange methods says, "Goku, if you can't tell if a person is a boy or girl, just look at the jawline, facial hair, how their voice sounds. Heck, even check to see if they have butts on their chest like Bulma without patting her."

At this Bulma yells, "These aren't butts!"

Broly explains, "I know, I just don't think he knows what breasts are."

Oolong decides to break the conversation before it gets more heated and asks, "So, where are we going?"

"Hm, according to the radar we should be getting close to Fire Mountain," Bulma hums as she looks at the radar.

Oolong, freaked out at the prospect at going to the place that is rumored to lead to the death of anyone who travels there, then turns into a fish and tries to swim away, but Broly catches him before he hits the water with some impressive reflexes. Broly ties up Oolong with the rope in order to prevent him from escaping again. Bulma had other plans and says, "Broly, take off the rope and give to Oolong this little pill, alright."

Broly took the pill and asks, "Okay, what is it?"

After Oolong eats it, the engine stops working. Using Oolong as a paddle, the four manage to get to shore. After they make it to shore, Goku goes to pee in the lake, with everyone seeing his butt, much to their chagrin.

While searching her pockets, Bulma realizes her capsules are gone. While she mopes, Oolong starts to sneak away. However, Broly sees him run and yells, "Oolong's getting away!"

Bulma shouts, "I've got this!" And then she whistles a tune, and suddenly, Broly and Goku hear a sickening sound.

Broly, putting two and two together asks, "Bulma...What was that pill you gave to him?"

Grinning she tells him, "A laxative that only activates on the tune I whistled."

Oolong goes back to the group clutching a roll of toilet paper and angrily yells, "How could you!?"

Mischievously, Goku asks, "Oh, can I try?" He then whistles the same tune, making Oolong hide in the bushes and make the same sound again.

Bulma says to the distraught pig, "Run away again and we'll sing it all over the world till we find you."

Oolong yells from the bushes, "I will get you for this!" Goku and the others are laughing their butts off at the con-pig's misfortune. After he recovers, Oolong comes out of the bushes grumbling and asks, "So where was it we were going again?"

Bulma looks at the map and says, "A place called Fire Mountain."

Oolong pales and cried out, "Fire Mountain!? Are you crazy!?"

Broly helpfully put in, "A little bit."

Ignoring Bulma attempting to throttle his fellow tailed boy, Goku asks Oolong, "What's so scary about a mountain?"

Looking sick to the stomach, which mostly wasn't caused by the laxative, Oolong explains, "It's a mountain always on fire! And it's the home of the terrible Ox King! He's a ten feet tall, 500 pound monster! He'll attack anyone that goes near the mountain with a giant fighting axe!"

Due to having no capsules and finding out that Oolong was incapable of holding a vehicle form for over five minutes, the group decides to go through an entire desert on foot, with only Goku and Broly being fine.

Oolong asks, "Does anyone else get a feeling of being watched?" to which the others simply shrugged thinking he was just being paranoid.

After a couple hours Bulma slumps down and has a tantrum crying, "I want a bath! I need air conditioning!" After several minutes of this, she then crawls under a rock with a stone roof and takes a nap.

Broly sees this as a sign and shouts, "Ok, ten minute break everyone!" The others go into the shade as well and sit down for a few moments.

Goku then asks, "Am I the only one hungry?"

Broly slumps down and moans, "I sure am. What do you want: Fish or steak?"

Goku answers, "Fish…" And they both begin to drool.

Little did the gang know that they are being watched. They are watched by a floating blue cat and a man wearing a green chest plate with an orange sash wrapped around his neck, covered by his long shaggy black hair, along with orange pants and purple boots and wrist bands. After looking through a telescope, he thinks, "Two boys and a pig, like taking candy from a baby." They then get onto a vehicle and approach the gang with a sword attached to the bandit's waist.

When the vehicle stops in front of the surprised trio, the man steps off and says, "Greetings, I am Yamcha, the master of this desert."

Oolong sees the cat and shouts, "You're Puar! We went to shapeshifting school together!"

Puar responds, "I remember you, you loudmouth bully!" They both then start throwing insults at each other while Yamcha, Goku, and Broly stare each other down. Yamcha says, "Hand over your valuables and you get to live."

Goku and Broly get into fighting stance while Yamcha pulls out the blade. "So be it," Yamcha states before he charges at them and slashes at them. Both are able to jump over the blade and when Goku lands he uses his power pole's extension to hit Yamcha in the gut.

Yamcha grunts as the wind gets knocked out of him and stammers, "Such power."

Goku says, "Thank you, my grandpa taught me."

Broly also lands and, not wanting to be left out says, "My dad and uncle taught me."

Yamcha notices the Power Pole and asks, "So, the great Gohan is your grandfather?"

Goku says, "He was a great man. But he died a long time ago."

Yamcha grins and states, "I will have that pole. Give it to me and I will let you live." Yamcha then uses the Wolf Fang Fist attack, where he beats up Goku while Broly just watches, knowing that the attack wouldn't hurt the other boy too much. The impact of the attack sent Goku to crash into rocks. Broly steps up to fight next, but before he can Goku gets up to fight with him. Both Goku and Yamcha shoot punches forward that collided with one another, canceling each other out while Goku shouts, "Rock!"

Then Goku pokes Yamcha in the eyes with a cry of "Scissors," and with his free hand slaps the bandit across the desert with a final cry of "Paper!" Enraged, Yamcha charges at the two, but freezes when he sees the awoken Bulma. He blushes and stammers out, "Oh no. It's a girl!" With that he and Puar then run far away.

Bulma immediately asks, "Hey guys, who was that hunk? He was dreamy." Later, Oolong uses a spare capsule he had on him to pop out a double decker camper bus.

As the sun sets, Bulma asks Oolong, "So, why didn't you tell us about this camper?"

Oolong just says, "You didn't exactly ask. And I didn't want the bandits to steal it." While the two are in the middle of a conversation, Goku and Broly are having an eating contest with the two nearly devouring all the food the camper has.

Bulma then says to nobody in particular, "I hope that I get to see Yamcha again. He was so shy and handsome." She then asks, "Does this place have a tub?"

Oolong points to the upstairs where Bulma then goes for a bath. But unknown to everyone, Yamcha and Puar are spying on them. They even listen in on Goku and Broly telling Oolong the legend of the Dragon Balls. Oolong asks, "So when you get all seven dragon balls together, a dragon appears and grants a wish?" And Broly says, "And we only need to get the last two."

Sneaking away from the camper, Yamcha whispers, "Puar, do you know what this means? I'll never be shy again!" This causes the blue cat to face vault at the absurdity of the wish.

In the camper, Oolong tells the boys, "You know, we should cut Bulma out and wish for something practical, like a harem of 300 women!" He says this while drooling.

Broly deadpans, "If the women are anything like Bulma, forget it." He then just lies back with his head resting on his hands. When Bulma comes down from the bath in a towel, Oolong then pulls out two drinks. He says, "Guys, here are some drinks for you, Broly there's a third one for you in the fridge."

While Broly goes to the fridge to get the drink, the others then start drinking theirs down, with Broly soon following. After that, everyone got tired. Bulma goes to sleep on the only bed, Goku on the couch, and Broly just on the floor. Oolong is the only one awake and whispers, "The sleeping powder in those drinks were stronger than I guess, and you'd think that tall, lanky Broly would go down much slower."

At this time, Yamcha and Puar move in to steal the Dragon Balls. Oolong doesn't see them because he is being a pervert by staring at Bulma. Puar changes into Goku, and when Oolong sees him come up, he panics thinking Goku had woken up and was about to squeal on him for peeping. Quickly covering the girl with some blankets, the pig turns into a short and fat Bulma. The disguised Puar leads an equally disguised Oolong outside, where they both reveal themselves, just as Yamcha sees Bulma...With no pajamas on. Puar and Yamcha had to retreat, as Yamcha's brain had completely shut down seeing the naked girl. The only one left awake in the camper was Oolong who stayed up all night with a gun in hand.

In the morning, the gang wakes up while an irritated Oolong yells, "It's about time you guys woke up! Do you realize Yamcha and Puar were here!? If it weren't for me, the Dragon Balls would've been stolen!"

Broly congratulates him by saying, "Great job. No telling what he'd wish for."

A still blanket covered Bulma then asks, "But what about my clothes? Did you wash them!?"

Oolong dryly says, "Sorry, didn't get the chance. I do have one outfit in a drawer upstairs though that should fit you."

While Broly and Goku are having another buffet for breakfast, Bulma comes down in a skimpy showgirl bunny outfit, angry. After this, the gang go out driving out of the desert. Yamcha drives by with a jeep and proceeds to use a rocket launcher to knock the camper over. When Goku and Broly step out, Yamcha stares them down with a machine gun and says, "Give to me the Dragon Balls or you die."

Goku charges forward, with Yamcha tossing the gun and charging as well. While Yamcha thought it would be an easy fight after their last encounter due to Bulma being out cold from the crash, he was in for a surprise. A now full Goku actually manages to kick out one of Yamcha's teeth in this match. The bandit then freaks out at the damage done to his face and leaves while yelling, "I'll be back!" The gang then start walking on foot, with Broly using the bed sheets as a cloak of sorts to avoid sunburn and an unconscious Bulma was carried by Goku. Later, Yamcha drives by them and waves in a friendly manner. Giving a big cheesy (though now missing a tooth) grin he says, "Hello there! The two of us were talking and we don't want any hard feelings, so here's for the fair fight."

He pops out a dyno cap that reveals a small red car. Broly smiles and states, "What a nice guy." They then drive off while being tailed by Yamcha and Puar, who had hidden a tracking device in the car they gave the group. Oolong is driving, Goku is in shotgun, Bulma is sleeping in the back, and Broly is meditating on the roof. After hours of driving, the temperature starts to rise a little. Soon, they see Fire Mountain, a massive wall of fire if anything else.

Oolong nervously says, "Good luck trying to pass the fire, even the Ox King fails to pass it."

Goku asks, "So why'd he start it?"

Oolong, scared that the Ox King would hear him whispers, "The legend says that he hired a wizard to create a wall of fire to protect the castle, but it ended up kicking him and his people out." Oolong tries to run away again by stealing the car, but Bulma just whistles the tune.

A couple miles away the duo from the desert sat in their car waiting for a move from the gang, when Yamcha and Puar hear a scream. Turning, they find a girl in blue armor that looks like a bikini with a pink helmet with a fin shaped blade on the top. She is being chased by a large purple dinosaur, but she turns and just throws the fin on her helmet that cuts the dinosaurs head off. Freaked out by the sight, the girl then screams and touches a gem on the forehead of her helmet that shoots a laser that destroys the corpse.

Dumbstruck, Puar asks, "Did she even have her eyes open?" The girl then runs their way and then sees Yamcha.

Yamcha just says, "Hey." And the girl yells, "I was told not to talk to strangers!" She then fires the laser that barely misses Yamcha. He then slaps the back of her head, knocking her out cold. Back with the gang, Broly made bongo drums out of a few skulls that littered the floor while Goku uses the Nimbus to reach the top of the blaze. Goku tried to land in the castle, but got his pants lit on fire, so he had to come back down.

But, before Goku gets the chance to return, the Ox King is right behind the rest of the gang. He threw an axe that barely misses Bulma. The man himself is a giant that wears a barbaric suit of armor with a golden helmet with horns and goggles over his bearded face. Broly is prepared to fight, then suddenly Goku arrives and says, "It's gonna be harder to get into the castle than I thought." And the Ox King yells, "I knew it! THIEVES!" When Goku steps onto the Nimbus with his Power Pole in hand, something clicks in the man's mind.

Goku gets ready to fight and shouts, "You must be the Ok King! I hear you're incredibly strong!"

The Ox King asks in a loud manner, "I know that cloud. You wouldn't be able to ride it if you stole it, so who gave it to you!?"

Confused Goku answers, "I was given it by a man named the Turtle Hermit."

Ox King cries out, "Turtle Hermit? You mean Master Roshi!? He was my old teacher! Do you know where I can find him?"

Broly answers, "He lives on an island off of a beach we visited not long ago."

And with this, the Ox King is celebrating, freaking out Bulma and Oolong. He then asks, "Kid, I have to ask, where'd you get that stick?"

Goku says, "It's the Power Pole. It was given to me by my grandpa before he died."

The Ox King asks, "Was his name Gohan?" Goku nods to this, and the Ox King declared, "Your grandpa and I both trained under Master Roshi when we were both young lads!" Ox King then says in a serious tone, "Alright, I need you to do something for me. My master has a valuable possession, a powerful item named the Bansho Fan. It's the only thing to extinguish the blaze on Fire Mountain. Will you use the Nimbus to go to him and ask for his aide?"

Goku smiles and says, "Of course, and can you do something for me? We're collecting crystal balls like this one." At this he shows a Dragon Ball to the man. He then explains, "A radar we have told us you have on in your mountain. Can we have it?"

The Ox King thinking it a small price to pay for the return of his castle happily agrees, "Of course!" The Ox King then says, "There's one more thing. Yesterday, I sent my only daughter Chi-Chi out to find Master Roshi, but now I fear she is lost! Please find her for me!"

As Oolong and Bulma are trying to imagine what the daughter of a giant like the Ox King would look like, Goku says, "Okay."

The Ox King pulls out a picture of the girl from before and says, "Here's a picture of her."

Nearby, a spying Yamcha and Puar are terrified that Yamcha had just knocked the Ox King's daughter out cold. Ox King says, "If you do this for me, I'll let you marry her!"

Goku tilts his head in confusion and asks, "Marry?"

Goku flies off, while Yamcha and Puar go to wake up Chi-Chi. The two bandits find Chi-Chi where they left her and wake her up. She wakes up, and prepares to fire her weapon at the two. Frantically, Yamcha then yells, "Wait! I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" After getting out a quick apology, he then gets back in the car and drives away. Goku arrives soon after that and seeing the girl asks, "Are you Chi-Chi?"

Hesitantly she says, "Yes I am."

Goku grins and says, "Hi, my name is Goku, and your dad sent me to rescue you. You wanna come and find the Bansho Fan with me?"

During the climb onto the Nimbus, Chi Chi pulls Goku's tail, which revealed to be his weakness. Yamcha was watching in the bush at this time, giving him an idea on how to defeat the one monkey boy. They then fly off to find Roshi's island. With the help of a dolphin, the Kame house was soon found.

AN: To Mellra, I want to take this challenge, and I wish to publish this and future chapters. Now, my idea for the Saiyan tail on Broly is that, while Goku never remembers being a Great Ape, Broly would have horrific nightmares about being a Great Ape, having never really looked at the moon since he lives at such a high altitude. He goes to Kami about this, who will remove Broly's tail permanently to help him blend in better with society. The next chapter, I promise more fights featuring Broly.

Character Ideas:

#1. The Z Fighters. By the time of the Buu Saga, almost all of the Z Fighters, except for Goku and Vegeta, were outclassed by the villains, relying on the deadly alliance to save the world. Although fusion and old kai's training helped, it only helped a few heroes. So I'm thinking of finding some way to give to the Z Fighters a power boost before/during/after the Cell Saga.

#2. The Supporting Characters. I understand that aging is a natural thing in life, but Goku and Vegeta have had a constant look since the series came out in 1989! So, I'm going to figure out a way to slow down the characters aging process to that of a Saiyan, as well as get them to pull their heads out of their asses and help in the freaking fighting! I mean come on! Almost everyone became a supporting character except for Goku, Vegeta, and a few of the main fighters!

#3.1. The Villains. I am thinking that due to Goku's good nature, he might be able to redeem the canon villains, much like Mr. Arkham's "The Fall of Lord Frieza". Now I won't redeem some like Dodoria due to character designs. For some, like King Cold, I'll make them the most evil and powerful beings that the Z fighters will fight, till the next villain comes. This will include movie villains as well.

#3.2. I also plan on making a few female villains, like Zangya, pair up with a protagonist, examples would be either Ladies man Yamcha or a (Possibly) redeemed Zarbon. I also plan on giving some villains, like the henchmen of Bojack, a sort of origin story, with the redeemed having a tragic kind of origin.

#4.1. Original Characters. Whether their androids, Frieza's Race (I'll call them Frost Demons/Arcosians to avoid confusion), Humans, Majin, Namekian, Saiyan, or some lesser known alien species or maybe an original species, I will be putting in original characters. Some examples will be Broly's children, Nion, Kami (Jr.), and Mento.

#4.2. Each one being like Goku's and Vegeta's kids if they could become Legendary Super Saiyans if they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

When Goku and Chi Chi return, they have Master Roshi with them, riding on a strange turtle, making him dizzy. Broly notices a bandaid on his forehead. Broly goes to Goku and asks, "How'd it go?" And Goku says, "Chi Chi threw a blade at Roshi and cut his head. Then he said that he threw the fan away and then said he'd put it out himself." Broly then states, "He'd have to be as strong as my uncle to do that."

Then Goku asks, "Is your ankle strong?" And Broly corrects, "Uncle, and yes." As Roshi starts to get better, he mutters, "I don't want to ride the Gamera for another couple days now." After Roshi fixes himself, Roshi goes to Ox and belittles him, "How could you use my teachings to plunder!" Then the Ox king bows and begs for forgiveness. Then, Roshi, Goku, and Bulma got together, then Bulma yells, "I AM NOT GOING ON A MOONLIGHT STROLL WITH HIM!"

Broly then thinks, "Wow…" Then the others return and Roshi exclaims, "I'll put out the fire!" Roshi removes the turtle shell, drops the can, then removes his shirt. And then, with help from Broly, Roshi managed to stand on a wall. Then all of a sudden, Roshi became extremely muscular. Everyone is freaking out at this, but Broly recognizes it from the day he had his powers unsealed.

Then he moved his hands into a hand sign, then moved his hands in a circular motion. Then he moves his hands in front of him, while chanting, "KA-" and then he moves them behind his back, "-ME-" Then energy starts to form in his hands, "-HA-" And then the energy gets stronger, "-ME-" Then he sticks his hands forward, with the energy making a laser like attack, "-HA!" Then there is a bright light.

When the light is gone, Broly then asks, "Master Roshi, did you mean to destroy the mountain?" Roshi then shrugs, "Guess I overdid it." Oolong and Bulma then go into the rubble and find the Dragon Ball they are looking for. Goku stammers, "That was incredible! Can you teach me?" Then Broly asks, "Me too?" Roshi then tells them, "Sure, but it'll take you 50 years to learn the Kamehameha."

After a while of discussions, Goku then mimics the Kamehameha on the car, destroying one of the tires. Then Broly shouts, "My turn!" Then he does it, but the blast is green and is much bigger than Goku's, but not as powerful as Roshi's, and destroys the car. Goku then moaps, "Aww. Mine wasn't as strong." Then Broly moaps, "Yeah well, mine was green for no reason." Ox King then yells, "Excellent! I should've expected this from Gohan's Grandson!"

Roshi then says, "Gohan's grandson? You mean Goku?" Ox King then asks, "I thought you knew?" Roshi then shakes his head, "Never." Roshi goes to Goku and asks, "So how's Gohan?" And Goku tells him, "He died some time ago. Hey! I've got an idea! After you two are done with this adventure, why don't you two join me on my island to train?" Goku then shouts, "I'd love that!"

And Broly asks, "Can I ask my dad and uncle first?" Roshi nods in a yes manner. Ox King then pops out a capsule and tells them, "Please take one of my cars!" Everyone then gets into the car, but have to wait for Bulma to do that 'romantic' walk. But after that, the gang takes off, with Yamcha and Puar still following them. They then drive into a forest of tree sized mushroom till a quaint little town is found.

But the moment they drive in, Broly asks, "Does anyone else think it's strange that the villagers are staring at us?" Goku just waves hello to the people, who run away screaming. Goku just whimpers, "Aw…" Then the gang finds a gas station, where the attendant is also fearful. Then Bulma walks out of the car and walks by the attendant, who is flinching. Goku asks, "Bulma, I think these people are scared of you. Do you know why?"

And Bulma just answers, "It's not every day that they get to see beauty stroll into town." And Broly just mutters under his breath, "Wait for a couple of years, kiddo." She then tells them she's going shopping. While she's gone, the gas is filled, then the attendant runs screaming, "It's on the house!" And Broly just thinks, "Nobodies that nice with the economy this age." But unaware to all of them, tyranny strolls into town.

Bulma then returns, in baggy pants with a blue vest and sandals. Broly then shouts, "Look! Nobody's scared of you!" Bulma tells him, "Yeah, a store clerk said something about rabbits." And Goku says, "Right! Because you were dressed like one!" Then the gang hears a ruckus and see these men with guns and wearing rabbit ears like the ones Bulma was wearing. Broly then thinks out loud, "Oh, they thought you were one of the bullies. You do have a short temper."

Then he gets knocked on the head. When the rabbits hear Broly wince in pain, one of the Rabbits goes to Bulma and flirts, "Hey, babe, why don't you leave your toothpick boyfriend and come with us?" Then the other flirts, "Yeah, I bet you get lonely with this sorry bunch." Broly then steps forward and shouts, "I'm not her boyfriend, Me and my bro are friends with her on vacation, and the name is not toothpick, it's BROLY!" The last part he says with white in eyes.

Then one of the goons pulls out his gun and threatens, "Well then, Broccoli, try to leave." Broly then grabs the gun and breaks it, then yells, "MY. NAME. IS. BROLY!" And the last part disintegrated the gun. This scares the other guy to shoot Broly in the face, but Broly catches the bullet in his teeth. Broly then jumps at his shooter like a wild animal, while Goku uses the Power Pole on the other.

After the two are beaten with one punch, Broly calms down and says, "And DON'T call me toothpick." Then one of the rabbits gets up and yells, "Now you've wounded us! You two are going to pay now! Time to call in the boss!" Then after what seemed like forever, a ridiculous rabbit car drives by. And out of the car steps an anthropomorphic rabbit man with sunglasses and a green outfit.

He then jumps in front of Bulma and offers to shake her hand. Bulma slaps the creeps hand away, then turns into a carrot. Then all of a sudden, Yamcha comes out of hiding and yells, "Guys! Don't touch him! He can turn you into a carrot if you do!" Goku and Broly prepare to fight him, with Goku wielding the Power Pole, and Broly the gun he crushed. They charged, but then the rabbit, Monster Carrot, threatened to put Bulma-Carrot in his mouth and eat her.

Broly and Goku were then left to be beaten up by the rabbits while Oolong runs away. But then, Yamcha then sends Puar as a bird to snatch the carrot, giving Broly the incentive to beat up the rabbits and Goku the reason to beat up Monster Carrot. As Goku beats up Monster Carrot with the Power Pole, Broly says, "Did I hear one of you call me toothpick while you were beating me up?" Then the rabbits beg, "We're sorry, Broccoli!" And "Yeah! Honest, Broccoli, forgive us!"

Then he tells them, "The name is Broly." And beats them up again. Meanwhile, Goku beat up Monster Carrot and got Bulma back to normal. Then Goku took them to moon, and no that really did happen. But as quickly as this happened, Yamcha and Puar vanished, and Oolong returned with a whistling persuasion. Then as the gang drives off to the last dragon ball, with Oolong and Bulma fighting over Bulma's wish idea.

But they are heading for trouble. And it becomes known when a rocket hits the gangs car. Then a robot appears out of nowhere with spider legs and jumps towards the car, where it takes a briefcase, then a speaker booms, "I've come to take your Dragon Balls!" As the robot flies away, Broly yells, "The hell you are!" And he runs after the flying robot, while Goku chases on the Nimbus. And with each second, Broly moves faster.

When Broly catches up to the robot, Broly watches a plane take off. When Broly sees Goku, he yells, "Hey! The robots a giant suit! We need to follow this plane!" As Broly watches, he sees Yamch drive by with Bulma and Oolong. Yamcha shouts, "Hey! I saw that mech stole the Dragon Balls, I'm here to help!" Bulma then screams, "We have to hurry! They'll make a wish!" Then Broly yells, "What about Goku's Dragon Ball!? He keeps it with him when he sleeps!"

Broly then shouts, "Can I ride with you? My legs are killing me!" And with a blushing nod due to Bulma from Yamcha, Broly jumps into the car. As they catch up to Goku, they see a gold and crimson castle with a satellite dish at the top of it in the distance. When they park, Goku and Broly start pushing the door down easily. Then the gang starts to investigate the dark and creepy corridors.

Then they find a dead end and become trapped when the dead end turns into a prison. Broly, Goku, and Yamcha are attempting to break down the brick walls, but it is very hard to do it. Then a TV on one of the walls comes on with a blue imp wearing a red beanie on. He tells them, "Having trouble? Well guess what, those walls are reinforced with steel!" Broly then asks, "Who are you?"

And the imp shouts, "I am the all powerful Emperor Pilaf, future ruler of the world! Now tell me where the last Dragon Ball is or I won't have my lifelong dream of world domination complete!" Bulma then makes a face to him and is then grabbed by a crane and brought to another room. They then watch the whole "torture" on the TV, and although they can't hear it, all that is being done is Pilaf making kissy faces, with Bulma just shrugging.

Although Broly can't hear it, he then comments, "That guy's a fruitcake." But then Bulma is dropped back in the room. Then suddenly gas starts pumping into the room and everyone falls asleep. Slowly, everyone wakes up. Bulma whines, "Oh no! What if that creep used them already!" Then Broly responds, "He didn't, I just know that they haven't been used yet." Outside the castle, Pilaf is with his two henchmen, Mai and Shu, and are summoning the Dragon.

Yamcha then yells, "Goku! Broly! You have to use the Kamehameha! RIGHT NOW!" Goku powers the light blue Kamehameha while Broly powers the light green Kamehameha. The combined attack made two holes in the wall, but only big enough for Oolong and Puar, transformed into bats, fly off. Then Pilaf shouts, "Rise Shenron!" And the two groups watch as the emerald scaled, red eyed, serpent bodied dragon appears.

When Broly first sees the Dragon, Broly yells, "Oolong! Puar! Make the wish before Pilaf! Wish for something! Anything!" Then Shenron booms, "WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!? SPEAK YOUR WISH AND IT SHALL BE GRANTED!" Then as Pilaf speaks, Oolong screams, "I wish for the world's most comfortable underwear!" Then suddenly, a pair of underwear floats onto Oolongs head.

Then Shenron Booms, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL FOR NOW!" And Shenron vanishes as the Dragon Balls shoot in seven different directions like shooting stars. After this, Broly and Goku managed to break the rest of the gang out of the cell. Goku says, "All the Dragon Balls just vanished!" And Bulma explains, "That's what happens when a wish is granted, they are spread all over the Earth again."

Pilaf then angrily orders his henchmen and ravenous dogs to capture the gang once more. Although the gang tried to run away, they are captured again. Then they are placed in a cell with metal walls and a glass roof. The walls are so thick that not even Broly's Kamehameha can crack it, and nobody can break the glass roof. Broly then mumbles, "Why did he make a tempered glass roof?"

Yamcha then thinks aloud, "When we get out of here, I say we go look for the Dragon Balls." But Bulma tells him, "There won't be dragon balls for a whole year." Then Broly finishes, "She's right, when a wish is made with the Dragon Balls, they turn to stone for a whole year." Pilaf then booms on a speaker, "Enjoy the rest of your life! Because when the sun rises, you will be cooked like you've been in a microwave!" He ends the announcement with laughter.

While everyone mopes, Puar looks to the night sky and thinks aloud, "Wow, the full moon looks so beautiful tonight." Goku then asks, "Did you guys know that a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full?" Broly then says, "I've never seen the full moon before." Then Bulma says, "I'm sure this is just a story." Goku then tells her, "I'm not making this up. This monster stepped on my grandpa and killed him."

Goku continues, "It destroyed our house and crushed all of the trees. I slept through it so I never saw it. The last thing I remember was grandpa warning me to never look at the full moon or else the monster will appear." This makes everyone cringe, with Broly wondering about himself now. Bulma then asks, "Goku, the night your grandpa died, did you look at the full moon?" And Goku thinks and responds, "I think I did, just before I fell asleep. Why?"

Yamcha then answers, "I think you shouldn't look at the full moon right now." But Goku turns around and looks right at it. But Goku just shrugs and turns back around. But then, Goku turns very stiff, with pink eyes. Broly then stutters, "I can hear his heartbeat." Then Goku's body changes. He becomes bigger in height and mass, and fur starts to grow all over him. His eyes turn white and his face turns into a fanged snarl.

Then Goku becomes a muzzled, fur covered, giant monkey that unknowingly breaks the gang free. And in seconds, Goku, as a great ape, destroys most of the castle. Luckily, Goku didn't crush Broly and the others, so they managed to flee. Also, Pilaf and his gang also flee, but not very far. And during the escape, Bulma sprains her leg, forcing Yamcha to overcome his fear of women and save her.

Once the gang reaches safety, Broly then shouts, "We need a plan!" Yamcha then yells, "We need to grab his tail! That's his one weakness!" Bulma asks, "How are we going to be near him?" And Broly looks at the moon and tells them, "Fight fire with fire." Broly then goes through the same transformation, and he then charges at Great Ape Goku, howling, "KAKAROT!" The two then fight like they are sumo wrestlers.

While they are fighting each other, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, and Bulma grab a hold of their tails and make them be paralyzed with pain. Then Oolong and Puar turn into scissors and cuts their tails off. Then they return to their original selves, sleeping naked. The others decide to follow suit and sleep till the sun rises. In the morning, everyone is standing over the sleeping Broly and Goku.

Bulma thinks aloud, "We better not tell Goku that he's the one who stomped on his grandpa, it'd break his heart." Oolong says, "They have to be aliens, having tails was enough said." Goku and Broly then wake up. Goku is instantly looking for his clothes. Oolong gives his overalls to Goku to wear, and Yamcha gives Broly his orange scarf to cover himself up. After putting the clothes on, Goku instantly falls over and is shocked to find his tail gone.

Goku then runs to the ruins of the castle to look for his power pole. Broly then tells the others, "When I return home, I'm going to ask my father to make sure my tail never grows back." Yamcha then asks, "How's he going to do that?" And Broly just says, "My dad knows things." Yamcha then mopes, "Can he do anything about me getting a girlfriend?" Then Bulma mopes, "Or me getting a boyfriend?" Then they look at each other and instantly become a couple.

Goku then returns with his power pole. Broly then thinks aloud, "She went on this journey to find a boyfriend, and he went on a different journey to find a girlfriend, and the moment they crossed paths, their journey was finished." Puar then tells him, "That's poetic." Then Broly just shrugs, "Thanks." Yamcha then asks, "I'm returning to the city with Bulma, why don't the rest of you join us?"

Broly tells him, "Thank you, but I have to decline. My father will want to know that I'm alright." Goku then answers, "I think I'll go to Master Roshi's house to train like my grandfather did." Broly then thinks aloud, "I'll ask my father if I can join you afterwards. You know, why don't we meet up again in a year!" Bulma then tells him, "Oh, we don't need the dragon balls anymore." Then Goku asks, "How'll I find my grandpa's dragon ball again?"

Bulma gives to him her Dragon Radar and they get into a plane that Yamcha makes with a capsule and fly off to her home city. Goku gets onto the flying nimbus, but then asks, "Broly, don't you need a ride?" Then Broly nods no, so Goku flies off. Broly then shouts, "Uncle Popo!" And suddenly, Mr. Popo appears on the flying carpet. Broly jumps on and instantly reappears at the Lookout.

When Kami appears, Broly exclaims, "Sensei, it's good to see you and Mr. Popo again!" Kami then tells him, "It's good to see you again as well. How was the surface?" And Broly says, "It was amazing! I met a girl with blue hair named Bulma and a boy with a tail like me named Goku. We went off to look for the Dragon Balls together and met a shapeshifting pig named Oolong and a man from the desert named Yamcha!"

Kami then asks, "And the wish?" And Broly tells him, "A blue imp named Pilaf kidnapped us and took the Dragon Balls to wish for world domination, but then Oolong and a blue shapeshifting cat named Puar changed the wish at the last minute for a pair of the most comfortable underwear in the world, it was so funny!" Kami twitches his eyes a little, but says, "Well I'm glad that the wish wasn't world domination. And may I ask about this great ape that I saw?"

Broly tells him as much as he knows over the next couple of minutes. Kami simply exhales, "I see. When the time comes, I'll make sure you and Goku have the tail removed permanently." Broly then asks, "Sensei, Goku is going off to train with the turtle hermit Master Roshi, do you mind if I go with him?" Kami tells him, "Of course you can go. Be sure to return as the most powerful man I've ever met."

And as Broly sets off for Master Roshi's island, he and Goku begins a new adventure that will lead to a life that is so different than what was originally intended by the universe, but tune in next time on Dragon Ball!

A/N: Ok, so I recently found a fan story (Couldn't find the original story, just found the plot summary), but through Majin Buu waking up early, Tien was trained by the Supreme Kai and became Mystic Tien. So my idea for the human Z Fighters is that they be trained by the Supreme Kai and Old Kai. But I do plan on making Broly a mystic, since he is the adopted son of Kami. Also, I think I'm going to have Future Trunks go to the past with some friends.

I also plan on making not just Vegeta be under Babidi's mind control and be Majin. And also, for the saiyans, I will add a new transformation. When they free themselves from Babidi's control, they will tap into a new transformation: Arcana Super Saiyan, which is like a magic based Legendary Super Saiyan form. Oh, and as an FYI, most of Dragon Ball will be unchanged, but Dragon Ball Z, that's where the change will be.

Oh, and Broly is the perspective character. He's not the protagonist, he's the deuteragonist. His character is similar to the character Bean from Ender's Shadow series.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Popo quickly takes Broly to a small rustic house on the mountains. Broly asks, "Sensei, where are we?"

Mr. Popo tells him, "This is Goku's home. He will arrive here in a few seconds and you will ride with him to Master Roshi's house. I must go now." Mr. Popo then vanishes while Broly is about to ask a question.

Goku then arrives and shouts, "Hey! Broly!" They then wave to each other as Goku lands the Nimbus and goes into the house to put on some clothes.

Broly goes in and borrows a matching pair of clothes. But he takes the scarf he's used as a makeshift skirt and uses it as a sash now. They then pack up some stuff onto the Nimbus and Broly holds on to dear life to Goku as they go to the pink house on a tiny island called Kame House. When they land, they find Roshi inside, watching a women's exercise videos.

Goku decides to scream in his ear to get his attention. Once that is done, he mumbles, "Ah, Goku, Broccoli, nice to see you. If you'll excuse me, I gotta finish this video." After the video, with Goku cleaning out Roshi's fridge, Roshi goes off looking around the island for Bulma. He tells them, "My lessons aren't free. Find me a pretty, young gal, it's the only way to be accepted."

Broly asks, "I can't ride the Nimbus, do you mind if I stay here till he comes back with someone?"

Roshi nods in a yes motion. Goku then flies off on the Flying Nimbus. While they wait, Roshi puts on a dark red tuxedo and a pink turtle shell while Broly is reading his first ever magazine on one of the lawn chairs. Goku returns with a giant, fat woman carrying giant weights in her hands. Roshi sends him out again while Broly starts laughing his butt off. Goku left to get another, but brought back a mermaid that slapped Roshi across the face.

Suddenly, Goku shouts, "What is that!?" Broly and Roshi look to see a small boat heading for the island. In the boat is a bald boy wearing yellow robes. The boat stops a couple feet away from the island, then the boy jumps towards the island, but buries his head in the sand. Goku and Broly help him get out of the sand.

The boy announces, "My names Krillin, Master Roshi, and I've traveled far to train with you."

Roshi declines the offer, then the boy picks up his purple bag and dumps out a large amount of dirty magazines, to which the older martial artist quickly takes back his rejection. He then asks, "Who are you two?"

Goku tells him, "My names Goku and this is Broly. We came here to train as well." Goku and Krillin then set off on the Nimbus to find a girl Roshi will like.

Broly then grumbles, "Shame the Nimbus can't hold 4 people." Then after a while, Goku and Krillin return with a girl who has dark blue hair.

Broly asks, "So guys, who's the girl?"

She says, "Oh hello. My name is Launch."

Krillin then tells her, "That's Broly, a fellow student of the master." They go off to have conversation with each other that Broly isn't paying any mind to. Roshi finally comes out of the house to see the girl. He shouts, "Goku! Krillin! Broly! You are officially my students!"

He then makes everyone on the island wear skimpy black women's underwear for uniforms. But as they start, a bug flies by everyone and makes Launch sneeze, where her hair suddenly turns blonde and starts shooting at the gang. But then she sneezes again. After this, Roshi shrinks his house and replaces it with a speedboat for them to move to a larger house. The students and master then test each other in a sprint, with Roshi winning.

The Turtle Hermit then throws two rocks with a kanji written on them. He then says, "Ok. Find the rocks if you want dinner." Broly found one, and Krillin took the one Goku found. Broly tries to offer Goku food, but Roshi tells him no. Then the dinner guests get sick because Launch made Pufferfish for dinner. They get horribly sick and have to wait to get better. Luckily, they do and don't die. In the morning, the students wake up early and start training.

The training starts with a jog around the island. They then stop in front of a house with a helicopter outside. Roshi shouts, "Hello! Good morning!"

A goat man walks out and says, "Ah, you're here! Here's the delivery route. Are you sure that you don't want the helicopter?"

Roshi answers, "No thank you, this is exercise for the boys." The students then grab a crate of milk and start jogging around the island to houses that are miles apart, trying to get to each house early.

While hiking up a mountain to the next house, Roshi tells them, "Did you three know, that my previous students Gohan and the Ox King did this exact same training?"

This got Goku to move faster, Broly then tells Krillin, "As the French say, allons y." And the two catch up to Goku. They finally finish the delivery and are now sprawled on the ground resting.

Roshi then tells them, "If you do this enough, you'll be eligible for the World Martial Arts Tournament."

The monk that lives at the house exclaims, "That's in only eight months!"

Krillin shouts, "The World Martial Arts Tournament!? The festival where all the great fighters meet to do battle with each other held only five years!?" They then get off of the mountain and finish the deliveries. When they finish, they then start the afternoon training. They dig up a plot of farm and make a crop with their bare hands.

Then they study books and math, and then just nap. Then they work construction with no power tools. Roshi also has them swim laps in a lake filled with sharks. Then they are tied to a tree with angry bees flying around. After that, they looked completely red. They repeat the process for days, while wearing 50 pound turtle shells.

Minutes turn to hours, as days turn to weeks. And after who knows how long, the students are able to meet Roshi's original expectations. Roshi then says, "Wow, you boys have finished your training. You've successfully pushed yourselves to your very limits. Your training will resume, but with 100 pound turtle shells from now on." Then the tournament comes by and the students go to the tournament in tuxedos given to them by Roshi.

Goku and Broly ride the airplane for the first time in their lives. Then they arrive at the WMAT and sign up. They then meet up with Yamcha and the others, and Yamcha cropped his hair. When they sign up and prepare to fight tomorrow, they get orange turtle school gi. They then prepare to fight over 130 martial artists. The gang pick their numbers and are grateful they don't have to fight each other.

As the first round winds down, Krillin meets with some of his old bullies and they torment him again. But when Krillin fights them, he beats the living crap out of them with one kick. They all make it past the preliminaries, with Broly beating up some dragon monster. With the preliminaries over, the students have to endure the horrid smell of fighter Bacterian while gauging fighters Ranfan, Nam, and Jackie Chun.

The blonde haired, sunglasses wearing announcer arrives and calls up the fighters. He asks for, "Bacterian, Ranfan, Nam, Jackie Chun, Yamcha, Krillin, Broccoli, and Gokea." But Yamcha corrects him, "Sir, its Broly and Goku." The first match is Krillin against Bacterian, Yamcha against Jackie Chun, Nam against Ranfan, and Broly against Goku. Krillin is freaking out due to his opponent, while Broly and Goku are excited for their fight.

The match between Krillin and Bacterian starts with Krillin keeled over due to his opponent's foul smell. But when it all looks bleak, Broly shouts, "Krillin! Don't you realize you don't have a nose!?" And Goku shouts with him, "He's right! How can you smell when you don't have a nose!? It's all in your head!" Krillin gets up, roundhouse kicks Bacterian in the face, and then farts on him, winning his match.

For Yamcha's fight, he goes on the offensive to gauge the old man, who effortlessly dodges his punches and kicks. But when Yamcha uses the Wolf Fang Fist, Jackie Chun dodges and slaps the air, causing a sudden increase in wind speed and knocking Yamcha out of bounds. During Nam's fight with Ranfan, he keeps blushing when Ranfan won't stop winking at him. This gives Ranfan the opportunity to attack Nam repeatedly.

When Nam prepares to punch her, she screams and it makes him stop. He then chose to simply tap her shoulder, making her fall over and cry like a toddler. This makes Nam apologize profusely. But it was all an act, and Ranfan continues to beat up Nam. But Nam catches a punch and then starts to fight her once again, but Ranfan then strips to her underwear, making Jackie Chun start laughing a vulgar laugh. This made Yamcha come up with a theory on the elderly fighter.

Back with the fight, Ranfan started walking confidently towards Nam, making the timid man step backwards, almost out of the ring. But when Nam closes his eyes, Nam jumps back into the fight, and karate chops the back of her neck, knocking her out cold, allowing him to win. Goku and Broly step up to fight next. Broly starts with a roundhouse kick into Goku. Goku charges at Broly, where they start to exchange punches and kicks. The fight goes on for a while, with both fighters proving to be fairly equal in strength.

After they catch their breath, Broly tells him, "I didn't want to use this again, not after last time. But I guess I have no choice."

He then touches the back of his neck and prepares to do something, but the Announcer asks, "I'm sorry, Broly, but what is it you plan on doing?"

Broly told him and the entire audience, "I was told that when I was born I had incredible power, power so great that my father had it sealed away. After a couple of years, the seal started to become visible."

He moves his shaggy hair around to show a tattoo of the Yin Yang symbol, with one part red and another blue. He then continues, "About a year ago, my father thought that I could handle this great power, and removed the lock on the seal. It turns out that I wasn't ready so my father had to seal it back. When it was, he told me that the people of the planet thought it was either a violent lightning storm or a meteor shower."

Bulma then shouts, "You!? You're the cause of that Meteor Shower!? That was so powerful it would've destroyed the world!"

Jackie Chun ponders, "If this boy is that powerful, then where did he come from?" Goku then tells him enthusiastically, "Well why don't you remove it!? I want to see how powerful you are!" Broly does just that, and suddenly, his pupils shrink and his eyes widen. Then he lets out a blood curdling scream as he becomes taller and more muscular, ripping through his shirt. And suddenly, he makes no noise, and then he just starts laughing, maniacally.

He then shouts, "Finally! My full potential has been freed!" Then he points to Goku and shouts, "And you, Kakarot, will be the first to feel my wrath for all the torment you've caused me!" Goku is confused, then Broly asks, "What's the matter? You're walnut sized brain can't comprehend this? Well allow me to explain: We were born on the same day! All you did in that crib right next to mine was cry, cry, cry, and cry! You drove me insane for reasons nobody knows!"

He then exclaims, "World, I am Broly of the Saiyan Warriors! And I will kill you all!" Suddenly, a cloaked man with absolutely no distinguished feature other than his visible eyes appears and says, "Broly! Don't do something you'll regret." And Broly just tilts his head and says, "Ah...The adopted father appears. Why must you interfere with this battle of destiny? I want my justice!" Broly jumps up in the air and charges at Goku, who barely dodges.

He then charges at Goku, who jumps into the air, with Broly following. Goku lands a kick on Broly, who fires a green energy sphere at Goku, who then manages to dodge it. But Broly absentmindedly lands outside of the ring while Goku lands in the ring. Broly charges at Goku again, who punches him in the face, where the cloaked man then taps Broly on the back of his neck, activating the seal.

At that moment, Broly returns to his original form. Bulma mumbles, "He promised to kill us all." While Oolong mumbled, "I hope that doesn't get undone again." And Puar asks, "What's a Saiyan warrior?" And Launch, in her blonde hair state blurts out, "I'm in love." Broly then goes to the announcer and grabs the microphone and says, "To all who just witnessed what I did, I am sorry." Then he returns to the training room while his father vanishes. When the fights for the semi finals are called up, Goku's tail returns.

The match between Krillin and Jackie Chun begins. Everything Krillin does, whether it be a punch or kick, is dodged by Jackie Chun. But Chun catches one punch and does minute movement that sends Krillin to the only wall that is safe to touch. Krillin gets back up and through some pep talk between Goku and Krillin that Broly couldn't hear from where he was, he charges at Jackie Chun. They fly past each other, but Krillin passes out first.

After Krillin gets back up the announcer asks for a demonstration of what just happened, and it was just strange. Broly saw everything that happened before, but finds it strange in slow motion of the spitting, rock paper scissors, and somersaults. After that, Krillin throws out a pair of panties. When Chun charges at them, Krillin kicks him in the face. But then, Jackie Chun fires a Kamehameha to get back in the ring.

Out of pure desperation, Krillin charges at Jackie Chun, who then makes an afterimage of himself, giving Chun the chance to knock Krillin out cold. After the match, Yamcha tries to rip off Jackie Chun's hair, but it won't come off. The next fight between Goku and Nam then begins. Goku smiles and uses the afterimage technique. But Nam dodged and tried to kick Goku, who dodged that as well.

Nam then releases a barrage of kicks that Goku blocks with one hand. Goku then starts punching with Nam blocking. Nam then chops Goku on the side of the head, making him fall over, but Goku stands back up again. Goku then makes himself spin around like a tornado and pushes Nam nearly out of bounds. Nearly, till he got dizzy. While Goku is down, Nam jumps into the sky. He then flies back down, with his arms making an X, and charges straight for Goku.

As Goku wakes up, Nam's X shaped arms land right on Goku, knocking him out. The announcer starts counting down. But at the last second, Goku just gets back up. Nam then jumps up again, only higher. But then, Goku jumps up following him. Goku goes higher than Nam and then goes back towards Nam to fight each other while falling. Nam throws a punch, but Goku dodges and they both fly closer to the ground.

Goku lands first and then kicks Nam out of bounds. Privately, Jackie Chun approached Nam and handed to him a capsule. Jackie tells him, "That's a storage unit. You can fit things such as food and water inside of that."

Nam asks, "How did you know?"

Jackie answers, "Minds are like books Nam. They're easy to read if you know how." Nam then shouts, "So you are Master Roshi!"

Roshi then shushes, saying, "Be quiet. They can't hear the truth. The ones in orange gi are my students. They each have tremendous talent, one of them even showed he has the power to destroy the planet. I came to make sure that they lost, so that they don't get an inflated ego if they win. So I put on a glued on wig and made up the name Jackie Chun to beat them."

He pauses and asks, "Can you do me a favor and dress like the regular me in the audience to convince them that I'm not Roshi?" And Nam answers with an approving nod. As Nam goes off, Roshi goes off for the final battle. As the match begins, Broly blurts out, "Amazing, it's almost like they're on fire." Jackie Chun charges at Goku, but Goku jumps over him. Jackie Chun then jumps after him, with a kick being prepared.

He kicked Goku in the back as he was falling back to the ground. But just as it seemed like Goku was going to be out of bounds, he used his tail to turn himself into a human helicopter and landed back in the arena. Roshi then prepares the Kamehameha, while he asks, "I understand that you know the Kamehameha wave, I want to see yours against mine." And they both use the Kamehameha, which Broly is amazed by the first ever energy beam struggle.

The impact of the two attacks pushed both fighters to the ground but not out of bounds. The two get up and Jackie makes an afterimage, Goku attacks one of the two, but attacks the wrong one, and Jackie Chun kicks him in the back. Goku is down and the announcer starts counting. But at the last second, Goku stands back up. Goku then copies Jackie Chun's double afterimage, but instead does a triple afterimage.

Goku shouts, "I've got it! I know why you look so much like master Roshi! You're his brother!" Jackie Chun then tells him, "We are family, but we're cousins, not brothers. But now we have a match to finish." Jackie Chun then starts tripping over his feet and acting like a drunk fool. During this time he slaps Goku on the top of his head. Then he kicks Goku in the chin. Yamcha then yells, "Don't be fooled, Goku! He's using the Drunken Boxing Technique! He's pretending!"

Goku tries to attack, but gets hurt anyway. This repeats over and over again. Goku then runs into a corner, and then turns around with a feral look and walking on all four. He lunges at Jackie Chun, lands behind him, and then dodges a punch after Jackie Chun turns around. He keeps dodging the punches, till Goku dodges and sits on his head now. Then he lands behind Jackie again and wraps his tail around Roshi's ankle.

Goku trips Jackie with his tail. Then Goku jumps on Jackie and starts scratching at him. Goku then jumps off, when Jackie stands back up with ruined hair. Goku then shouts, "Crazy Monkey Technique!" Goku then starts to beat up Jackie Chun profusely. Jackie then says, "Don't get cocky. I've already won." He then starts making hand movements and gestures. Jackie then says in a hypnotic way, "You are so sleepy." And suddenly, Goku falls asleep.

The announcer starts counting down, with the entire gang yelling their own forms of wake up. But at the last second, Bulma yells, "GOKU! YOUR DINNER'S READY!" Suddenly, Goku wakes up and is standing tall, with a little saliva being drooled out. He then starts looking around till Bulma promises him food after the fight. Goku charges with the Rock Paper Scissors attack, but Jackie blocks them. Goku tries again, but instead of paper, he uses rock.

He punches Jackie right in the nose. Jackie gets back up and stands tall and tells him, "I'm sorry, but you have lost the match. I'll try to make it quick." He then rolls up his arm sleeves. He continues, "I don't really like using this technique, it's an emergency attack if nothing else works. This is the second time I've used it, the first time was on your grandfather, the great warrior Gohan." He then claps his hands together and concentrate.

Then his hands started to glow with lightning sparks. He stuck his hands forward and then yells, "Lightning Flash Surprise Attack!" And suddenly, Goku is struck by lightning. Yamcha then shouts, "Jackie! That's 20,000 volts of electricity! You'll kill him!" Jackie then screams, "Say that you give up! You'll die if you don't say it!" But Goku stutters, "I'm not quitting!" Broly thinks to himself, poor Goku, he's never lost a fight and doesn't want to start. I kind of admire that sense of pride.

And just as Goku is about to say it, he suddenly saw the full moon. And with his grown back tail, he transformed into a great ape, freeing himself from the lightning attack. Broly sees this at the early stage and yells, "Everyone run! Get out of here now!" Most are confused, but the gang looks to see the full moon. Broly then shouts again, "Quick! You must leave! Goku is transforming into a great ape! He won't control himself and will attack anything and everything!"

Yamcha then yells, "Broly! Try and transform as well!"

He tells him, "I can't anymore! Before my father left he saw my tail growing and removed it permanently!" Goku then starts destroying the buildings surrounding the tournament arena. The audience finally leaves after this. Jackie Chun then removes his black shirt and bulks up, using the powered up Kamehameha. Yamcha yells, "Don't fire! You'll kill him!" But he fires anyway.

The light is gone, and there is no sign of Goku. When the light faded, he heard Bulma instantly crying. He had trouble holding back tears himself. But then, he yells, "Where's Goku!? What have you done!?" He just says, "Calm down. Goku is alive, he's sleeping right here." He points to Goku's tail, and it is moving like a dog's would if it's absently moving. Goku rolls over, and is alive, if naked.

Jackie Chun tells the audience, "Goku wasn't the target. The moon was." Broly then mumbles, "Well if the moon was gonna be destroyed, why did I get my tail removed?" It was obvious he misses his tail now. The announcer then starts saying things we'd miss about the moon, but just as he finally starts counting down, Goku wakes up. But before the fight continues, Krillin lends to Goku his clothes, changing back into his yellow robes.

Both fighters have heavy fatigue, Jackie from destroying the moon, and Goku from hunger. Jackie tried to make a Kamehameha, but it was a sizzle. Goku uses one that Jackie manages to dodge. Goku kicks Jackie as he is returning to the ground from the jump he made. Jackie nearly lands outside the ring, but a kick into the side of the arena saves him. Jackie climbs back into the arena and the fighting continues.

But the fighting is now punches and kicks. By the time they are at their limit, they are heavily bruised and exhausted. Jackie then asks, "What about one final charge?" Goku and Jackie Chun then charge at each other. Then they kick each other in the face. When both fighters fall, the announcer starts counting down. Both struggle to stand up, but neither of them could stand. They both now have to just stand up and declare themselves the winner.

Goku stands up first, but before he can finish his declaration, he falls asleep. Jackie Chun wins the match, fulfilling the purpose Master Roshi asked for. But Goku lost the first match he ever really fought to his full potential. But Broly admires that he didn't get a ring out like he did. And When Goku got up, he was happy, with everyone knowing he did the best he could, and even though he didn't win, he learnt something: He needed to be stronger.

Everyone met up again, with everyone very happy now. Master Roshi arrived last. He then takes everyone to some restaurant to celebrate. Both Broly and Goku were drooling a river for food. When everyone had dinner, Goku and Broly ate the most, with Bulma saying, "Those two ate 57 full course meals. Separately." Then they asked for dessert. And the cashier told Roshi that it would cost him his entire cash prize.

A/N: Ok, so when the Saiyan Saga will begin, Broly will start recruiting allies for the battle with the Saiyans, such as World Martial Arts Tournament fighters Ranfan, King Chappa, and characters that will appear sooner like Hercule. Hell, even Chi Chi will be fighting. Also, I think that due to there being Broly on the planet, Vegeta and Nappa will pick up some extra Saibamen. But instead, they'll be the new colored Saibamen introduced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Also as an explanation, I had Broly release his full potential so that it would be easier to explain how he'd lose.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now boys, I should tell the three of you one thing: You've mastered my teachings for now. You are free to travel the world till the break is over." Master Roshi told his students.

Goku then tells him, "Great! Then I'll go look for my grandfather's Dragon Ball."

Broly said, "You know, my dad left me his flying carpet, so I can now ride with you Goku." Krillin, Roshi, and Launch go back to the Kame House, while Bulma and the others go back to the city.

Goku and Broly then fly off on the Flying Nimbus and the ornate magic carpet with the Dragon Radar in hand. But unbeknownst to them, evil is on the horizon, and they have selfish plans for the planet. The dynamic duo head off obliviously towards the first Dragon Ball, but the darkness was going for the Dragon Ball as well. There were two forces, one is the inept Pilaf and his two lackeys as well as a fleet of jeeps and tanks.

And in fates strange ways, Pilaf made it to the Dragon Ball first, in some dusty town in the middle of nowhere. To be exact, the Dragon Ball is in an antique shop that Pilaf is shopping in, with Goku and Broly flying into town next. But they are too late as the shopkeeper sells to Pilaf the Four Star Dragon Ball. Just as he was leaving, he saw Goku and Broly and ran away with Goku and Broly following.

But then a giant airship made up of metallic spheres and cylinders appeared out of nowhere and started shooting at Goku and Broly. The ship then brings down a robotic arm that pulls Pilaf into the ship. Goku jumps onto the Nimbus and Broly rolls out on the magic carpet and chases after the giant airship. Broly then looks at the Radar and asks, "Goku, why does the radar say that the Dragon Ball hasn't moved?"

Broly, coming to a realization, turns around and yells, "I'm gonna go check that store out, I think the merchant cheated Pilaf!" As he arrives, he sees men in strict military uniform being sold another Four Star Dragon Ball. But the one with red hair and the trench coat throws it to the ground and smashes it. The soldiers then open fired on the merchant, killing him. As Broly watches this, he finds the Six Star Dragon Ball in the bird's nest above the shop.

Broly sees the bird fly off with the Dragon Ball and chases after it, while Goku is going through crazy shenanigans with the blue imp. Broly follows the Dragon Ball all the way to a newly made village run by the Ox King and Chi Chi. But the army, the airship, and Goku soon arrived before Broly could say hello. When Pilaf comes first with Mai and Shu, Broly throws rocks at them while yelling, "That's the worst Goku disguise I've ever seen! I can tell that's a rubber suit!"

They run away fearfully. Broly then just goes and relaxes on the roof of the Ox Kings palace and sees Goku meeting up with Chi Chi. From their body language, Broly thinks aloud, "Ah Goku, you are very lucky. You have a princess who is in love with you. Shame that you and I are too dense to tell right away." He then just shrugs and relaxes some more. But then there's an explosion, and Broly looks to see the same army, led by the same man, Colonel Silver some of the men called him.

The Ox King goes charging, battle axe in hand, towards the many tanks. Broly goes to help him, but they just get shot at. Suddenly, the two are shot at by weapons that blind them and then they are captured in nets. Colonel Silver then smugly tells them, "Never tangle with the Red Ribbon Army." Broly and the Ox King are forced to watch as this army plunder the entire village to get the Dragon Ball.

Before he can think of an escape plan without getting him and the people of the village killed, Broly hears a bunch of punches and kicks and is freed by Goku and Chi Chi, along with the Ox King. Goku and Broly then take off, but before they leave, Goku asks, "Hey Chi Chi, wanna come along?" Chi Chi hops gleefully onto the Flying Nimbus and they fly off to the next Dragon Ball. They find the Dragon Ball in a peaceful colony of monkeys. After a black jungle cat was about to attack, Goku saved them, earning a feast fit for a monkey king.

Suddenly, the Red Ribbon Army tries to burn the forest down, but the gang manages to save the monkey colony. But the Dragon Ball is dropped into a river in the confusion. After that, the Red Ribbon Army send divers into the river to find the Dragon Ball. The gang don't know this and fly off on the Nimbus and magic carpet. They go and find the Dragon Ball, but are surrounded by two Red Ribbon soldiers.

When the two try to attack, Goku and Broly knock them out, and then take off. But one of the soldiers tips off Colonel Silver about the three. And the first second Colonel Silver sees them, he shoots a rocket launcher at the Nimbus, destroying it. But Goku and the others land in front of him unharmed. Chi Chi yells at the Colonel, "You jerk!" And Goku sticks his tongue out at him. The Colonel then removes his trench coat and prepares to fight.

Goku is uninterested by the man's attempts to bait him and walks away, with Broly and Chi Chi following. Colonel Silver tries to attack with their backs turned but the gang steps out of the way with Goku saving Chi Chi. The Colonel charges again, but Broly kicks him in the stomach, knocking him out. After that, the gang then goes rummaging in the base that Colonel Silver had and found a plethora of capsules to use since the carpet Broly had was made to only fit one person as it was an older one then what Mr. Popo used. The first capsule is a purple robot.

Then the gang throws another and a plane pops out. The robot then says "I can fly that plane." So the carpet and plane flies off. But as they fly closer to the next Dragon Ball, the plane crashes because it's so cold for the robot to freeze and Broly falls after them as the cold air made him loose control over the steering. Because of the cold, and the bare minimum the gang is wearing, they can barely stay conscious. Luckily, a red haired girl comes along and helps the gang to her house by dragging Goku along, while a barely conscious Broly drags Chi Chi along.

They eventually find the girls house and the gang are tended to and wake up. When Goku and Chi Chi woke up, they found Broly reading a book from the family's bookshelf and the girl, Suno, and her mother watching them wake up. The mother brings to the two drinks and Broly tells them, "It's something called hot coco, and it's the best thing I've ever tasted." While Goku and Chi Chi finish their cups, Broly introduces themselves.

Broly says, "We're looking for something called a Dragon Ball." At this, Suno screams and runs to hide behind her mother. Then Broly tells them, "If you think we're those guys calling themselves Red Ribbon, we're not them. If anything we're trying to stop them."

Goku then blurts out, "We're only looking for the one my grandfather owned." Chi Chi then goes into the bag and shows the one they collected.

Broly then told everyone, "It's not collected for monetary value if that's what you're thinking. It has great magic in it that grants a wish through the great dragon it summons when all seven are together."

Suno asks, "Where did they come from?"

Broly answers, "I can explain that. A long time ago, a great sage fled from his home when disaster came to him as a mere boy and then traveled to the heavens to be the guardian of the earth and created them to bring peace."

The mother then comments, "Well the one they're forcing the able bodied men to look for isn't bringing peace at all."

Goku asks, "If they're being forced to force them to work, why don't they fight back?"

Suno answers, "They are holding the village chief as a hostage."

Goku smiles at his two companions and says, "Well gang, time to be heroes." The three then head outside, but they immediately become freezing cold. So they change into more warm clothes provided by Suno and her mother and go to Muscle Tower, the base of the Red Ribbon Army.

With the help of Goku's Power Pole, they manage to scale the tower, nearing the top. When they enter, Goku and Broly punch and kick four random guards. They then start climbing up some stairs and come across a giant man with shaggy hair, sunglasses, a lantern jaw, and a sleeveless denim jacket. When Chi Chi sees him, she mumbles, "Wow, he looks bigger than my dad." He swings a punch that the three dodge. Goku and Broly then lands on the brutes shoulders.

They then punch him in the face. But even though the force would have rendered most men out cold, the giant grabs the two fighters with his massive hands and squeezes on them. The two then force their arms and legs apart, freeing them. Goku and Broly then charge forward and kick the monster in the chest. But when he stands back up, Chi Chi throws the fin blade and it just bounces off of him, only tearing at his jacket. The beast then opens his maw and out comes a blast of energy.

But when it got closer to Goku and Broly, they saw that it wasn't energy, it was a missile. The three dodge at the last second and the missile explodes to the wall, leaving a gaping hole. Broly then asks, "That wasn't a move any human could do, what are you?" And the thing tells him, "I am Android 7, project Major Metallitron." The Major then charges at the three, with Goku and Broly preparing the Kamehameha.

The two blasts, one green and the other blue, destroy the jacket and shows the robotic insides, and the head was now missing. Then the robot launches both of his fists at the gang. It punches Goku and Chi Chi, making Broly get angry, his eyes turning white. The two get back up, but then, the stumps that are the machines arms turn into machine guns, firing at the three. The three are running around like scared children. But Goku charges at him and shoves the Power Pole into one of the gun barrels, exploding the arm.

Chi Chi then fires her laser weapon at the chest of Metallitron, forming a gaping hole. It then starts walking towards the three, but then it just falls forward. Broly then just puts a finger to his chin and just says, "It looks like his batteries ran out." The three then go off to the next floor. The next floor is nothing but darkness. But there's something flying around, looking like a glowing crescent moon, which the three manage to dodge, Chi Chi less gracefully.

As Goku's eyes start to adjust to the dark he exclaims, "Woah, it looks like a whole forest in here!" After the three hide behind a few trees after knives start being thrown, the lights come on. A window opens up, letting sunlight in.

Then a voice says, "Welcome to the fourth floor of Muscle Tower, you three are the first and hopefully the last to reach this floor."

Chi Chi shouts, "Who are you and where are you!?"

Shurikens are thrown at the three, and the voice says, "I am a messenger of death. The great ninja Murasaki." Then there's a cackle. The ninja attacks again, but the three dodge. After a moment of pause, Goku throws a rock at a tree, making Murasaki fall out of the tree. When they go to him, they find a picture of women that had fallen out of the ninja's pocket, making Murasaki petrified. Then a man on the intercom shouts, "Murasaki! Are those my sisters!?"

The ninja gets the picture back, then throws a smoke bomb. Murasaki hides, but behind a flag to a tree, so the three can see the idiot easily. Then the man vanishes again. But then they hear heavy breathing and find Murasaki underwater in the pond, having a straw to breathe in. Goku goes into the little hut and gets the cooking tea pot and pours tea into the straw. Murasaki jumped out of the water screaming.

Murasaki runs off with Goku and the others following. But when the three catch up to him, Murasaki throws spikes on the ground to hurt their feet. But Goku runs back to the hut and returns with three pairs of shoes made of tree bark and all three run over the spikes. The chase resumes, but Murasaki soon runs out of breath. Murasaki then charges at the three with Katana in hand. But Goku puts the power pole in the ground and Murasaki falls on it, butt crack first.

After Murasaki runs around for a while screaming like a little girl, Goku pulls the staff out. Outraged, Murasaki charges again with his Katana, but Goku, Broly, and Chi Chi are able to keep on the offensive, with Goku even breaking the blade. Murasaki then throws a crescent moon shaped blade at the three, with Broly just casually raising up his arm, having the blade dig into his arm, only to rip it out, now having a small scar on his left forearm. The three then chase after the ninja, as he throws shurikens the kids easily dodge.

Broly catches one and throws it back at Murasaki, straight to the forehead. And somehow, the moron is still alive. But never the less, they resume the chase they've all been doing. Murasaki throws another smoke bomb, puts on strange shoes, and walks over the pond. He yells, "Good luck! The ponds full of Piranhas!" Goku then asks, "Full of Pajamas?" causing everyone to fall over. Afterwards, Goku and Broly just jump over the pond. Chi Chi uses the Power Pole to vault to the other side.

Murasaki, oddly enough, lets out a whistle. The room turns dark, the air chilly, and Murasaki is glowing. The next thing the three know is that there are now FIVE MURASAKI'S! Each one is attacking the three with a different weapon, confusing the three. After a while, they each then count down, and strike a ridiculous pose and shout out, "We are the Five Murasaki Brothers!" They then charge at the three, but Broly uses the afterimage technique to make a small army.

Soon, all but one of the purple ninjas are beat to a bloody pulp. The last one runs away up a flight of stairs, and goes to a cage and shouts, "Android #8! It's your turn! Wake up!" Murasaki opens the cage, letting a Frankenstein's monster like man step out of it, standing tall. Murasaki tells him, "Now deal with these nuisances."

#8 just says, "I'd rather not. I hate violence." Murasaki starts yelling at him, but Broly just punches him into a wall across the room.

After that, the three introduce themselves to the android. When he says he is Android #8, Goku then asks, "Can I call you Eighter instead?" The now named Eighter happily accepts the nickname and joins them. They find themselves in a maze, but Eighter helps guide them through it. They then go up another flight of stairs into the command center, meeting the commander of the base: General White.

The moment they step into the room, however, White presses a button that drops the four into another part of the tower. When they awake, they find themselves in a dark and creepy dungeon and there is a sudden earthquake. Suddenly, a giant, purple monster with fangs, a beaver like tail, and a long tongue appears. Then General White tells them on a speaker, "Meet the end gang, his name is Buyon, and he'll be the last thing you ever see!"

The monster starts off with using his tail as a weapon. Goku and Broly jump up and punch Buyon in the face. His face at first looked crushed in, but it just popped back out. They keep up the attacks, but are pushed around, almost like Buyon is one big bounce house. Then Buyon fires electricity from his antennas that hits Goku. After the electric shock, Goku is then eaten by Buyon. But then, the monster starts to look sick.

The next thing the gang knows, Goku forces himself out of Buyon's maw. Goku and Broly are forced to dodge the monster, and Goku fires a Kamehameha, but the blast bounces off of Buyon. Buyon then uses his tongue and tries to swallow Eighter, but Broly kicks him out of the tongue. After being bounced around some more, Goku then asks, "Broly, what if he wasn't as flabby?"

Goku goes to a wall and then punches a hole in it. Broly joins in and makes a second hole. The three kids then stuffed themselves inside of Eighter's shirts to not freeze to death. And they all watch as Buyon turns into a blue ice cube. Chi Chi then fires a laser that destroys Buyon into several ice cubes. Goku jumps up and makes a hole in the floor of General White's room. Goku then uses the Power Pole to help the others into the room.

White pulls a revolver on Goku while his back is turned, but the bullet just stings Goku a little. When they corner White, he removes his sweater, revealing that he's a muscular man with a black tank top. The general punches at Goku, who keeps on dodging his attacks. Goku barely kicks his shin, and sends him in pain. While he hops around on one foot, Chi Chi just blurts out, "Wow, he's really out of shape. I bet even I could beat him."

Goku then bows aside and says, "Be our guest." Chi Chi punches White into the roof. But when White lands, he grabs Goku's tail in a vice grip. Before White could capitalize on Goku's momentary weakness, Broly just kicks the sadist in the gut, and then an uppercut into the jaw. White drops Goku and falls to the ground, Broly prepares the finisher, but Eighter stops him. He tells them, "Don't finish this fight. You've already won, all of you. If you finish this, you'll be no different than him."

After that, White then takes the gang to the aged Village Chief. But White puts him in a headlock and holds the revolver to his head. Broly charges at White, but the wolf in sheep's clothing shoots Broly right in the heart. Eighter suddenly stands tall, with a fire of anger in his eyes at seeing one of his new friends hurt. He then charges at White, who foolishly throws the Village Chief aside. He then tries to shoot at Eighter, but he only had one bullet left, and it grazed Eighter on the torso.

Eighter then punches him through a wall. Everyone surrounds Broly, who wakes up, and they all return to the village, but before they left, Eighter punched Muscle Tower into dust. They return to the village, where they spend the night at Suno's house. During this time, Eighter gives to Goku the Dragon Ball everyone's looking for, having hidden it from White to protect the village. Later that night, Eighter sees a genius named Dr. Flappe and has a bomb removed from his body.

But when the gang wakes up, Broly finds that the Dragon Radar is broken, he guesses it had something to do with the time at Muscle Tower. He then goes to Goku and Chi Chi and tells them, "Guys, guess we're gonna go meet Bulma. We're going to the city!"

Goku cheers, "Alright! West City here we come!" While heading out, one of the villagers help Goku get the Flying Nimbus back by calling for it. Broly just blurts out, "Why didn't I think of telling Goku that?"

The three then take off on the Nimbus and flying carpet. They then arrive at West City, and Goku shouts, "Wow, it's like a maze!" They land and Goku lets the Nimbus go off to wherever it goes to, and Broly wraps up the Magic Carpet and ties it to a sash he brought with him. They then wander around, trying to figure out where to go to. They try to pick up a taxi, but are kicked out after telling the driver they have no money on them.

Soon though, they find a street fight people are betting on. The person to fight looks like Bruce Lee, and the cash prize is a hundred thousand zeni. Goku steps up to fight first. Just one punch, one kick, a lot of dodging, making the guy hurt himself by kneeing the concrete sidewalk, and Goku kicking a hole in a brick wall is all it takes for Goku to win the cash prize. Afterwards, two bums try to rob the gang, but the three beat them up.

After wandering around, they find a police officer that helps them out. Goku hands to the blonde girl that pointed out who the officer is all of the cash prize money. The police officer pulls out an iPad like device and finds there's only three Bulma's in the city, so the gang has no problem finding her. The officer yells, "Holy crap! That's the daughter of the Capsule Corporation president!"

The officer then takes the gang to Bulma's house. But the hoverbike is dragging to the ground because there are four people on a two person hoverbike. Before long they come to the giant yellow dome shaped house. They learn on the telecom that Bulma isn't home, so the group learn that Bulma's dad's the one who made the capsules of everything. Eventually, Bulma arrives after playing hooky in class.

Bulma then gives her hellos to each person in the gang, and then Broly asks, "Um, Bulma, the Dragon Radar broke, can you fix it?"

She answers, "Of course." Then the Police Officer asks for help with a problem on his hoverbike as well, so she agrees to help as well. The gang then enters the house full of robot maids, and a national park sized garden of various animals from all over the world, and also dinosaurs.

Then a man with silver hair, a moustache, a lab coat and glasses with a cigarette in his mouth, a black cat on his shoulder arrives riding a bicycle. Bulma waves to him, shouting, "Hey dad, we've got company!" Bulma then takes the gang out of the garden while Dr. Briefs helps the policeman's hoverbike. He then hollers, "No smooching up there!" After fixing the radar, Bulma then tells them, "I'm coming with you guys, it's been boring here anyways."

After everyone gets drinks from Bulma's curly blonde hair mother (Whose eyes are completely shut for some reason), a bunch of girls are at the door asking for Yamcha. Broly then thinks aloud, "How ironic, Yamcha the shy guy becomes popular with the ladies with his own fanclub." Broly then looks over and sees Bulma's face is red and her teeth are somehow like knives now. After that, they head out to the largest mall and check out the sights.

They then find themselves at a park where they meet up with Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar. But then, Bulma dumps Yamcha and leaves to go on the adventure with the guys. Broly looks over and sees Yamcha's now horribly depressed. After that, the four left for the ocean for the next Dragon Ball. But they are unknowingly going to a Red Ribbon base, commanded by the Aryan looking, flamboyant and effeminate General Blue, who executes men that pick their noses.

Anyway, the gang finds the Dragon Ball is deep in the ocean, something not even Broly can reach the bottom of. So they fly to a small island and land. Bulma pulls out a capsule and activates it, only for her to realize, "Wait a minute. Oh oh...This is dad's, I mixed them up." When the smoke clears, dozens of pornography magazines appears. One of which lands on Broly for him to look directly at the picture and asks, "What is this woman doing to the other woman?"

Meanwhile, Goku just said, "How sad, these girls can't afford clothes." Bulma then takes all the magazines and rips them apart, while screaming, "MEN ARE ANIMALS!" After that, Goku strips naked, making Chi Chi blush, and goes off to find the Dragon Ball by diving into the ocean. After that, the rest of the gang go exploring the island off of Bulma believing she saw a boat. The only interesting thing they find however is a red and purple lizard that instantly becomes Broly's new pet.

Suddenly, two men appear on hoverbikes, dressed in Red Ribbon Army clothes. Broly was so preoccupied with his new pet that he barely notices this as the thugs start shooting at the boy and two girls. They stop shooting and land in front of the fleeing gang. The first thing the short and fat one said was, "Sorry about that, ma'am. We thought you three were some people we were told to shoot at." Talking to only Bulma, ignoring Broly and Chi Chi.

Broly then tells them, "We're explorers, hoping to see the underwater sights. But we lost our submarine capsule. Do you know where we can find a store that sells them?" The tall and lanky one answers with a shrug, "There's no store here, no village. It's deserted." They then turn to leave, but then Broly hears, "Hold on, Blue there is under arrest for being too pretty!" Broly remarks, "Is that an order from your boss?" Bulma blushes anyway.

Broly's question is ignored by the two thugs. They just step closer to Bulma, with Chi Chi just muttering, "Uh-oh." When they make their intentions clear by not stepping back, Broly throws sand in their eyes. The three then run off, while the two idiots are too blinded to see themselves fall off a cliff. They are somehow able to run back up the cliff and start to chase the gang in their hoverbikes. While being chased, Bulma keeps screaming Goku's name while Broly is trying to figure out how to take the two jerks out without risking Bulma and Chi Chi getting shot.

Goku does arrive on the Nimbus cloud, making the two soldiers realize that Goku, Broly, and Chi Chi are the punks they're looking for. They then open fire on the gang, but Goku and Broly used their momentary distraction to get close and destroy the vehicles and knock out the two soldiers with one punch and kick, each. After that, Goku finds out they don't have any capsules. "I have an idea! We can go to Master Roshi's house and get one!" Goku told the gang. After that, it is straight to Kame House.

A/N: Now I think the movies will be taking place, but those with conflicting chronology will be remade to make more sense. Also, some of the techniques used in Dragon Ball that had brief appearances will start to appear more, such as Tien's four witches technique or Piccolo's giant form. Also, I plan on doing at least one OC villain saga. And if anyone has any ideas for the series, just send them to me on requests or Private Messaging.

Power Levels

Goku-102 and rising

Broly-101/15,000 (Full Potential) and rising

Krillin-100

Chi Chi-10

Master Roshi-139

Yamcha-94

Bulma-3

Oolong and Puar-4

Launch-5/25

Nam-100

Ranfan-80


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, the gang arrives at Kame House. Meanwhile, the two soldiers are found by a patrol and tell them the gang attacked. Back with the gang, they find Turtle tending to the grass with cutters in his hands, or fins, whichever. Inside the pink house, Roshi is watching a marathon of women in bikini movies. He then gets out of the house and greets the gang. Roshi immediately asks, "So what brings you kids here?"

Broly tells him, "A Dragon Ball is at the bottom of the ocean. Can we borrow a submarine?" Roshi just shrugs, "Sure. Krillin! Launch! Goku and Broly are back! Bring the submarine capsule with you!" Immediately, Krillin and (thank God) sweet Launch exited the house, and while Bulma gets the capsule, Krillin, Goku, and Broly are immediately playing games with each other, with Chi Chi joining in.

Bulma then pulls out a map with a red X on where the Dragon Ball is. When Krillin sees it while playing the games, he goes straight to it. "Interesting. You could find the pirate treasure along with the Dragon Ball." He says. Roshi then explains, "Ah yes, the pirate treasure...Pirates pillaged and plundered here long ago, legend says that there's a hidden underwater vault containing every treasure ever found by the pirates."

As they board the submarine, Krillin joins with them. Also, the submarine can fly as well. Eventually, the gang arrives and dives underwater, unaware General Blue is watching. Once the gang reaches the bottom of the ocean, right where the Dragon Ball is, but after minutes of staring out the window, Goku goes out in a scuba diving suit and looks for it himself. After what seems forever, Goku spots a strange crack on the ocean floor.

Broly then asks, "Krillin, do you think you can find where that crack goes?" Krillin goes to the side of the ocean floor Goku is investigating and finds a cliff, during which Bulma tinkers with the Dragon Radar to find that there is a hidden cave. She also finds a route on an opposite cliff and the gang goes towards it. However, General Blue found them in his submarine and is following them and the moment they go near the cave, Blue starts shooting at them.

However, they only get the stone roof above the gang, who luckily survive. Bulma points to the other submarine and Goku just blurts out, "There's only one group mean enough to do something like this: The Red Ribbon Army." Bulma and Krillin start freaking out, but Broly just booms, "What's happened is happening. I know you guys don't like this, but at this rate we'll be dead. We have to keep going."

Due to this, Krillin manages to get the submarine away from the enemy. After the torpedo launchers failure, Blue orders the fox man's execution. The larger submarine chases after the gang's submarine, and the narrowing tunnel stops the neo Nazis in their tracks, but they just follow in a smaller submarine. This submarine is followed by another, and they both try to ram the gang submarine into the wall.

However, when the subs push the gang into the wall, but a boulder is pushed to hit one of the Red Ribbon Submarine and the gang surface in the cave. They wander the cave for quite a while till Goku touched the wall and turned a light switch that turned on all of the lights on the ceiling. Chi Chi then asks, "Electric lights, how strange?" Meanwhile, Goku and Broly are playing with skulls as masks and scare the rest of the gang.

Broly goes overboard by chanting, "I am the cursed Rattler." And Goku puts on a nearby rotting pirate costume and starts chanting, "Yo ho, yo ho." Krillin then exclaims, "The pirate crest! This is the pirate base with all the treasure!" General Blue hears this and starts to think of how he could use the gold to make amends for incompetent mistakes he made in the past of the Red Ribbon Army.

Both groups go down the long, dark hallway till they come across a hallway with holes and dots in the walls and floor. Krillin steps on one of the dots on the floor and a spear shoots out of one of the holes and luckily misses him. Chi Chi then mutters, "Oh no, it's a booby trap." But Goku and Broly just jump over every spot, almost 50 feet. Krillin tries next, but he skids his face to the ceiling and lands safely with a red marked face.

Goku, Broly, and Krillin then use the Power Pole to help Bulma and Chi Chi crossover. Meanwhile, General Blue sends his men into the booby trapped hallway, and they all die immediately but General Blue finds a secret passage around. Back with the gang, the room becomes suddenly a dark cave. The only light found are coming out of eye sockets in skulls on the ground.

Bulma stands in front of one of the lights, and the floor around her collapses, bringing Chi Chi down with her. Goku rescues Chi Chi, while Broly and Krillin rescue Bulma. Everyone can see molten lava at the bottom of the floor. They save themselves while General Blue fights an eel with his own hands and win. Meanwhile, the gang next finds an enlarged area with a port, ruins, and several ships.

But then, a green robot with a body build similar to the Xenomorph, sword in one hand, and a cannon for another, and finally with a cream skull like head. It swings its sword at them, but the gang dodge. It swings the sword again. They dodge again, but the entire gang is being chased by the robot, swinging its sword around like a madman. After that, the robot then uses its machine gun hand and starts firing around.

Goku jumps up high and then punches the robot in the face, Krillin kicks it, and Broly elbows it, but it doesn't hurt it. The robot just swings its sword just to miss. The kids rush at the monster, dodging gunfire, and Goku and Broly hit it's front, while Krillin leaps around to hit it in the back. They dodge at it again and try to beat it up, during which Krillin destroys the sword. But it just keeps staring at them and shooting at them.

The robot shoots at oil barrels and causes a few small explosions. It chases Goku around shooting at him, but doesn't see the wall in front of it and crashes into it. However, it just gets out of the wall and keeps on shooting. Broly just comments, "That thing's trigger happy." Chi Chi then finally steps up to fight and uses the blade fin on her helmet to cut off the arm that held the blade, making it useless, but it can still fire guns.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Bulma get onto the massive battleship and set up a cannon and fires on the robot, but misses. The robot charges at the ship and lands on the deck, confronting the two. Fearfully, Chi Chi fires the laser on her helmet and burns off the end of the sausage shaped skull. It chases after them again, but then Broly rams a truck into the robot, but as the gang leaves, the robot uses it's tail to drag Goku into the water.

The tail then starts to electrocute Goku, but he breaks free by destroying the tip of the tail and swims back to the surface. Goku gets buried by rocks, just as the robot gets out of the water and starts shooting at the gang, but the damage Chi Chi caused is starting to show, because it's shooting more wildly. The gang runs into one of the buildings and find a room of skeletons, but the robot keeps chasing them through the house of horror.

Unknown to the gang, the egotistic Blue is watching the unconscious Goku wake up. Eventually, they run into a room with a skeleton at a series of screens that show the entire base to them. Broly then whispers, "Bulma, hurry and see if you can turn the robot off." While Bulma's typing away, the robot breaks into the room and turns it's machine gun hand into a flamethrower hand and burns the room. Just then, Goku arrives with the power pole and saves the gang.

Goku then shouts, "You guys go on ahead, I've gotta beat him!" And so they all run off deeper into the lair, with General Blue behind them. Goku then goes to the top of the tower and jumps towards the robot and punches him so hard it breaks in half. The after effect explosion starts causing the entire lair to start caving in on itself. At a T intersection, Krillin writes an arrow with rock to point to Goku where to go, but Blue erases it and sends Goku in the wrong direction.

The gang finds a water well at the end of the hallway and start swimming in it to the other side, eventually making it. In the strange cave, there's a single treasure chest, and inside of it is a lot of jewels and golden trinkets. Back with Goku, he reaches a dead end, and falls through a trap door and lands on a giant octopus, which tries to eat him, but Goku uses the Kamehameha to fry the octopus.

With the gang, Bulma just shouts, "We're rich!" It's at this moment that General Blue finally reveals himself. "Wrong little lady. It belongs to the Red Ribbon Army." He says, getting their attention. Bulma instantly falls in love with him and tries to flirt with him, but he just snorts out "Gross." He keeps on staring at Broly, who just says, "I'm not gay man." Krillin then just pops a few knuckles and shouts, "Broly! Leave him to me!"

Blue just snorts, "Got a death wish, punk?" Krillin instantly gets beaten up, but Broly isn't moving. Chi Chi just screams in his ear, "Why aren't you helping!?" Broly sees stars while sarcastically stating, "Geez, Goku's a lucky guy." He then shakes his head and says, "Don't worry." Instantly Krillin uses the after image technique, and kicks the sadist in the face. At this, all Blue stammers is, "How could you kick something so beautiful!?"

Broly just shrugs with a comment, "No offense man, but there are women who look better than you." Blue then shouts, "Shut up you mongrel! Do you realize I'm bleeding!? Me! It's like putting paint on the Mona Lisa!" Krillin just stammers out, "What a fruitcake." Now, Blue is furious, but Broly sees something glow in his eyes. Broly then asks, "Paralysis? Really?" And Blue kicks Krillin across the room.

Broly then steps up to fight and protects Krillin. Blue then asks, "Why are you protecting this bald freak? As a being of near perfection, you must understand that a man who commits such a sacrilege must die." Broly just answers, "Looks don't make a man above morals, and second, a nosebleed isn't an excuse to be a sadist." Luckily, at that moment, Goku returns to save the day. With his reluctance to fight Broly, Blue charges at Goku, who dodges the kick to him.

The fight between the two start off with a flurry of punches and kicks, and both won't stop dodging each other. But Goku lands a lucky kick to Blue's face and sends him face first in the dirt. Blue then shouts, "You insolent brat! You struck me!?" After that, there's a few more punches and kicks that starts to make Goku win. It is then, Blue just mumbles, "My tooth is loose?...My tooth is loose!?"

Blue then starts glowing, well, blue, along with so many veins bulging on his body. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Broly yell incoherent things that all say the same thing: Don't look in his eyes. But it doesn't work and Goku is paralyzed. Blue kicks Goku once, making Broly charge at Blue. But Goku was kicked so hard he hit the roof and fell right onto Broly. Blue then uses another kick to beat both into the wall.

When it's clear that the room will collapse soon, Blue uses a capsule made shotgun to finish off the gang. Broly runs as fast as he can to save Goku, who's the first to be at the end of the gun barrel. At the last moment mouse runs by and Blue throws the gun away, revealing he has Musophobia. This breaks Blue's concentration, freeing Goku. Blue tries to use the paralysis move, but Goku pokes Blue in the eyes.

While he's hurt, Broly kicks him in the reproductive organs, and Krillin uses a superman punch on Blue, giving him a black eye. Krillin then just whoops, "Yeah! Turtle School Barrage!" But the room starts to collapse some more, and Goku goes into a small pool to get the Dragon Ball on the radar. The gang goes on without him, and go to the port with a red submarine big enough for each one of them, but are covered in bruises.

Luckily, Goku finds the 3 starred Dragon Ball, and when he returns to the surface, he brings with him the mouse that saved him. As they ran down the hallway all the way to the pirate submarine and join the gang and escape, with Bulma having a diamond in tow, heading for Kame House. Somehow, after blonde Launch stole the diamond, the entire gang is tied up by floating rope. The Dragon Ball is knocked over and rolls straight to General Blue.

Blue takes the Dragon Ball and steals the backpack with the other Dragon Balls and then drops a timed bomb. He then gleefully says, "Enjoy death." Soon after though, not blonde Launch returns. She frees Goku with a butter knife and throws the bomb out at the last second. Goku then rides off on the flying nimbus. Launch then asks, "Broly, aren't you going with him?" Then Broly answers, "Goku will handle the general, he's a fruitcake after all. Plus my magic carpet doesn't fly damp from all that swimming."

Chi Chi then asks, "What magic carpet?" Broly just twitches an eye a little and answers, "The one I've had tied to my back since we got in the submarine at this house." Everyone just blurts out, "Ohhh."

After a while, Goku returns, with the bag back. He is screaming, "Guys! You'll never believe this! I went to Penguin Village with a lot of fun people, including a purple haired robot girl named Arale! She beat up General Blue like it was nothing! Arale's maker, Dr. Senbei even made a spare Dragon Radar after the sissy stole the original!"" After that, Goku, Broly, and Chi Chi continue the adventure while Bulma and Krillin stay behind at Kame House.

When they arrive at the next location, where they save a nomad's son from the Red Ribbon Army. The nomad, Bora, tells the gang, "Thank you for saving Upa, my son." As they talked, Goku sees that Bora is holding the four star Dragon Ball. The gang then dances around with the nomads. After explaining the origin, and learn of a mysterious tower. Broly starts off by asking, "That's Korin Tower, isn't it?"

Elsewhere, General Blue returns to the Red Ribbon Army HQ with the Dragon Radar he stole. As he arrives, a man dressed in a pink chang pao with a crest of the ancient Crane school on the breast, and the words KILL YOU written on the back. His face is a very gaunt face with a hook nose and mustache, squinted eyes, and hair in a braided ponytail. This is Mercenary Tao, and he is one of the deadliest men on the planet Earth.

"My going rate is 5 billion a head." This made Officer Black, a dark skinned man in a cheap tuxedo, sweat a little. Commander Red, the short man who looks like a red haired Big Boss from Metal Gear in an equally cheap suit, just chuckles under his breath. Black then asks, "How do we know you are Mercenary Tao?" Tao just scoffs, "Would you like a demonstration?" At that moment, General Blue enters.

Red then barks in a thick accent, "How could you come back here after failing to bring a Dragon Ball!? You've had men executed for something as simple as picking a nose! And now you have the nerve to stand before me!? Don't you dare give any excuse!" Blue then hands Black the Dragon Radar and grovels to them, "This is the boy's Dragon Radar!" Red then screams, "Your damn assignment were the DRAGON BALLS! NOT THE DRAGON RADAR!"

Red then smirks and tells him, "I won't have you executed, on one condition: You defeat your executioner, Mercenary Tao." Tao then shrugs out the words, "This will cost you. And to make things interesting, I'll only use my tongue." The Aryan charges at Tao with a flurry of kicks and punches, but they all are dodged. Blue then tries the paralysis trick, but after the attack is complete, Tao just pops his neck, unharmed.

Blue charges one last time at Tao, who moves out of the way and pokes Blue in the temple with his tongue so fast it was almost like a bullet. This practically destroyed Blue's brain, killing him. After being shown a picture of the kids and shown the Dragon Ball the Red Ribbon Army possesses, Tao then takes off for the kids riding a column he just two taps for the 1400 miles. Tao arrives at Korin Tower and confronts the gang.

Tao then just says, "Please to Kill You. I am Mercenary Tao, I've come to kill you children and take your Dragon Balls for the Red Ribbon Army." Bora then just tells him, "Wait, if you think of fighting these children you must go through me first." Tao just moves impossibly fast and steals the spear from Bora, throwing him in the air, and killing him with Bora's own weapon in front of his son and his friends.

Goku and Broly charge at Tao, who dodges their charge and kicks both in the face. Tao then just remarks, "That's all? Piece of cake." They then get up and charge again. They both miss again, and Tao uses his ponytail as a whip and hits both of them. He continues to dodge each attack till he proceeds to head-butt both boys. But the two get up again, and they both charge up their Kamehameha, Goku's ocean blue, and Broly's forest green.

Tao just puts himself in a blocking position and takes both blasts. Tao survives, but his clothes are burnt into a loin cloth, and has a few burns and cuts on his body. He then just shouts, "You ruined my outfit! DODON RAY!" He sticks his finger out and shoots a beam of gold light straight at Goku. He then repeats, "DODON RAY!" and fires at Broly as well. Tao then takes the backpack with three Dragon Balls in them.

The sadist then leaves for a town to get his clothes recreated in 3 days and relax at a hotel. Meanwhile, Upa has just buried his father, and has started to bury Broly and Goku while Chi Chi mourns Goku. As they are being buried, the Red Ribbon Army arrives to collect the Dragon Ball Tao missed. When they arrive, they find that Grandpa Gohan's Dragon Ball was at the point Tao shot at him.

At that point, Goku wakes up. Everyone stands around Goku, and then Broly wakes up as well. Broly just says, "You know, I'm glad my skins tough." The two then beat up the Red Ribbon Army soldier and then prepares to climb Korin Tower. Goku then tells Upa, "Don't worry about your dad, we'll bring him back." The two climb for such a long time till they reach the top. Crawling through a hole, they find a very quaint little den.

The first thing the two notice are the music of wind chimes, and three water barrels. They look through the water barrel in the middle of the three, seeing Bulma cooking food at the Kame House. They then went to the one on the right of it and see Chi Chi meeting Goku for the first time. And in the final one, it is the strangest thing, a red centipede monster attacking the two. Then they start seeing people they haven't met yet, their friends, and Tao.

They wake up unharmed. Then a somewhat raspy voice booms, "Relax kiddos, you just saw the past, present, and future. Mind blowing isn't it? Anyway, come on up the stairs." They see the stairs he's talking about and go up them. What they see is a small white cat with a cane bigger than his body, and his eyes are shut. He just shrugs, "What's up, Goku and Broly. The name's Korin, keeper of the tower."

Broly was very shocked. True he never met Korin before, but Kami talked very highly of him, but yet is trumped by the fact Korin is shorter than Goku. Goku then asks, "Mr. Korin, can you please help us? We need it to help save our friends." Korin then tells him, "Noble cause, children of the stars. But the tower climb isn't the only test, you must take the sacred water. But I must warn you, I am very fast."

Goku then asks, "Wait? How did you know our names?" Korin just shrugged the answer, "I read minds." Goku and Broly then charge at the water, but Korin just knocks them aside with his cane and grabs the water bottle. They continue this trial for a long time, learning that the one person to drink the sacred water was a 300 year younger Master Roshi, which took 3 years to drink the water.

The first night was a failure, but on the bright side, Goku and Broly got their first senzu bean, a bean that feeds them 10 day's worth of food. The next day, Korin teaches them to focus. Korin also tricks the two back to the bottom of the tower with the Dragon Ball and force them to climb back up. They keep on trying to get the sacred water, listening to Korin's advice of learning from breathing, but fail on the second day.

That night, they figure out how to catch Korin: They mimic him. And so, on the third day, they give Korin a run for his money. Goku tickles Korin to make him lose the grip on the cane with the bottle, and Broly grabs at it. The two then drink the water, but Broly just thinks aloud, "Strange, I don't feel different." Goku then comments, "Me too." Korin then tells them, "Kids, that's tap water. You gained strength from trying to get the bottle."

Back with Tao, he gets his finished outfit on at the tailor. When the Tailor asks for payment, the mercenary kills him with a finger to the forehead. Tao then takes off for Korin Tower, where he finds Upa and Chi Chi. Tao immediately starts picking on the two by holding them both in choke holds. Goku and Broly arrive from the tower and challenge Tao, who drops Upa and Chi Chi.

Tao just says, "I've never fought someone twice." Goku steps forward to fight, telling Broly, "Broly, please leave him to me." Tao just laughs and tells him, "What vivid imaginations, but it's time to stop dreaming!" Tao charges at Goku with a punch, but Goku dodges Matrix style, and then punches Tao in the stomach, and then kicks him into the tower. Goku then cheers, "Alright! Korin's training paid off!"

Tao charges at Goku, who blocks Tao's kicks. The sadist throws a punch and steps back to strategize. Tao charges again and keeps up his barrages, which are all blocked. Then, Tao gets in a few lucky hits, but Goku lands strong enough hits that destroy Tao's outfit, again. The angry man fires the Dodon Ray, but Goku catches it with his bare hands. At this, the coward then uses a capsule generated sword.

Chi Chi tosses Goku his Power Pole. When the weapons clash, the Power Pole destroys the sword. After this, Tao then starts running, and no I am not stuttering, up Korin Tower for a drink of the Sacred Water. Broly just shrugs, "What an idiot." Upa then asks, "Who?" And Broly tells him, "Tao. He honestly thinks that Korin will give him the water. 20 Zeni says that he'll be given tap water with whatever's up Korin's nose in it."

Tao arrives back down the next day on a dark cloud. Broly just starts laughing, "Oh man, the Dark Nimbus. This is gonna be funny!" And just as Broly says that, Tao falls through the cloud. Tao charges at Goku and punches him, then kicks him, then repeats. After a knee to the stomach, Goku gets up unharmed, dusts himself off, and tells him, "You got a little better." Goku then knocks the wind out of Tao.

Goku then starts marking up the bullies face. After Goku gets into a different fighting stance, Tao just kneels and says, "I give up." Everyone are looking to each other to figure out what to do, then Tao laughs and throws a grenade at the gang, but Goku and Broly charge at it and knock it at Tao. The killer stares at the grenade in his face, bug eyed as it explodes. The blast engulfs him, ending the mercenary.

Author Note: School started up for me. I'm a college student so I have summer classes as well. Sorry to the impatient (I swear I didn't mean to sound like an ass).

Power Levels

Goku-102-193 and rising

Broly-102-195 and rising

Krillin-100

Chi Chi-10

Tao-190


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Kame House, Bulma has just built a spy drone to find Goku, Broly, and Chi Chi. They watch as the three enter the Red Ribbon Army HQ unnoticed due to a belief that the Dragon Balls they're carrying is being carried by Tao. However, the spy plane was destroyed the moment it was near the HQ. After that, Yamcha and the animals are called to Kame House to get the gang together to save the kids.

But when the kids went by a scout in a hoverbike, the bike had to be destroyed, and now the Red Ribbon Army knows it isn't Tao. Hundreds of thousands of rockets and lasers were fired at the three, but they managed to dodge real easily. After they passed that trial of fire, another trial was given to them through hundreds of thousands of hoverbikes, and soldiers on the ground with every weapon known to man but a nuclear warhead and a Spartan laser.

They went past them with Goku's Power Pole and landed, fighting every last soldier. When the three show off their skill and power, most of the soldiers flee in fear after 1% of the army is defeated in less than 30 minutes. As these men flee, Commander Red leaves Officer Black to fight the kids all by himself. And the moment Red leaves for an elevator, the kids break through the office window, ready to face Black.

Black fought with great ferocity, turning the office into a college student's bedroom. Broly and Goku are letting Chi Chi have a turn fighting, because Black is just that weak. Broly tells Goku, "20 Zeni says that the guy's name is black." Goku asks, "What makes you say that?" and Broly tells him, "Simple. Commander Red is red headed, General White is white headed, and so on and so on. I'm pretty convinced that Red would be a jerk and give to him an insulting name."

Then, the ceiling changes and starts trying to crush the kids and Black. Chi Chi isn't noticing since she is beating the crap outta the Officer. But the room is crushed anyway, and the four people are nowhere to be found. Red then starts a maniacal laugh, shouting, "At last! I have SIX DRAGON BALLS! Just one more and I will finally be as tall as a mountain! Nobody will ever look down on me! NOBODY!" But then, Black appears behind him and barks, "Commander Red, how could you!? You try to have me killed and everything else was to gain a few inches!?"

Red answers, "You bet! What's wrong with that!?" but Black retorts, "It's a selfish plan that has nothing to do with the Red Ribbon Army!" Red screams, "It has everything to do with the Red Ribbon Army! The Dragon Balls is all we need to make myself and the army huge! It's a sin to underestimate my plan!" Black again barks, "Your plans is getting us all killed!"

Red then hollers, "I AM THE RED RIBBON ARMY! WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME IS GOOD FOR EVERYONE AND I WANT TO BE TALLER! All my life I've gotten the short straw, forced to be content to be a pebble in a mountain range, IT IS THE CURSE OF MY EXISTENCE! You would never understand, a genius trapped in the form of a freak." Black shouts, "I understand you HAVE no loyalty! You sold all of us to hell for your vanity!"

Red then tells him, "What's bothering you is that your name doesn't have COMMANDER in front of it, and there never will! Your small time, content with being a lackey and errand boy! You're pathetic!" And with one bullet to the head, the napoleon is dead, killed by COMMANDER Black.

The two Dragon Balls Red had then rolled to Black, passing from one tyrant to another. But as he picked them up, the ground started shaking. And the next thing that happens is that the three kids then came out of the ground. Broly quickly sees Black with a gun in hand, and Red on the floor. As he turned around, Broly then tapped into his inner power just a little bit, and moved fast enough to break the firearm in two and take the Dragon Balls.

The new commander then prepared a capsule, but Chi Chi vaporized it, and Goku kicks him in the stomach. The three then walk into the sunset away from the ruins. Black is still alive, but the Red Ribbon Army is no more. However, sometimes leaving one man alive is all it takes to destroy all of existence. But back to the kids, as they were leaving, Goku kept pressing the only button on the radar and got a blank screen.

They keep messing with the broken radar even while flying in the sky till they find the others in their plane. After they tell their adventures, everyone's jaw drops. Goku then shows Bulma the broken dragon radar. Bulma does repair it, but then just mumbles, "I don't get it, only six Dragon Balls are shown. Where's the seventh?" Goku then mopes, "So what are we going to do?" But then, Master Roshi puts in, "You could visit Fortuneteller Baba. She'll find it."

He then continues, "She always has the answer to any question." After that, everyone gets on the plane, magic carpet, and Flying Nimbus for Baba's palace. Bulma, Oolong, Launch, Turtle, and Master Roshi choose to stay at Kame House. While waiting at a gas station, Goku and Broly's clothes start tearing at the seams. The first outfits brought out are odd colored golfer clothes. The Tailor then recreates Goku's outfit exactly, but Broly's was different.

Broly's was a white outfit with red-purple accents. On the breast of his shirt, much like the Turtle School, but instead has the Kami symbol, and on the back is the Turtle School symbol. His martial arts shirt is also more like a vest, showing off his semi muscular built abs. While they wait for the outfits to be made, Goku goes off on the Nimbus and picks up Upa to join them. Luckily, Goku returns in time for the new clothes and the departure for Baba's palace.

Goku changed out in public, everyone being shocked, Chi Chi giggling, and Broly giving a haughty laugh, not as maniacal as his transformed state. They do find the palace after that, a series of modest castles around the center of a circular lake with the only connection to land being two bridges. When they land, they find a very long line of people. A pink ghost wearing a straw hat ushers everyone into an orderly line.

In the line there's either a fighter or a billionaire. After a while, the gang is next in line. Baba was an odd woman, being as small as a child and having as many or more wrinkles than an average old person, dressed like a black witch, and sitting on a floating crystal ball. She then boasts, "What is lost, I can find." As she talks, the gang sees she's missing a tooth, probably from age.

As everyone celebrates, Baba then inputs, "Of course there is a fee: 10 million zeni." A lot of the gang is freaking out at this. Baba then exhales and tells them, "Don't fret, there's an alternate way to pay." They then follow Baba to an open area that looks like a clay version of the martial arts tournament arena. Baba then coos, "Who's ready for 1-on-1 fights?" Broly then asks, "How many are there?" Baba holds up five fingers. Krillin then thinks aloud, "Five versus five."

Krillin steps up against the first fighter, a strange man with the teeth of a wild animal, dressed like an American boxer, chalk white and scrawny, and spiked up hair. Fangs the Vampire is what Baba calls him. When Fangs enters, he enters as a bat and transforms into the aforementioned form. But all the guy is doing is moving around weirdly, kind of like the common thought of a "Native American Rain Dance."

When the fight starts, Krillin's too distracted by the weird dance that he doesn't notice the kick to the face. Then Fangs starts punching Krillin in the face. When Krillin tries to kick the man, Fangs turns into a bat again and dodges it. Krillin keeps trying to fight the bat, but keeps missing, making him lose his stamina. And the moment his guard is down, Fangs becomes a human again and bites down on Krillin's scalp.

Once freed from the bite, blood is dripping from the bite marks on Krillin's head, and he passes out afterwards. The ghost attendant then attaches a bag of blood to Krillin to revive him, but all in all Krillin lost when Fangs then kicks him into the water. Puar and Upa step up to fight next, since they're so small and Fangs wants more blood to drink. And when the fight starts, Fangs tries to bite Upa, but Upa breathes his breath on him.

You see, Upa ate garlic before the match and Fangs just breathed in garlic. After a while of being breathed on, Fangs transforms into a bat and tries to flee from the boy. So Fangs goes after Puar, who turns into a porcupine in fear. Fangs then tries to flee, but Puar turns into a giant hand and swats Fangs into the water. The next match is between Yamcha and See Through the Invisible Man.

After being dealt a few hits, Yamcha then starts throwing punches and kicks around like a blind man. So then, Yamcha decides to hear the man out, and manages to land a few lucky hits, but it ends when Baba sings, glass shattering badly. Meanwhile, Krillin whispers to Goku to get the rest of the gang at Kame House. Back with the fighting, Krillin and the rest of the gang roots for the invisible man.

When the see through man's ego is made high, Yamcha is able to put in a few hits. But the trick has been played out and Invisible Man isn't listening anymore. Luckily Goku returns and Krillin puts Bulma and Master Roshi into place. And when the beaten Yamcha gets near them, Krillin removes Bulma's pink top, showing to Roshi her breasts. This caused the biggest nosebleed in existence, spraying the Yellowstone geyser all over the invisible man.

Yamcha then uses the Wolf Fang Fist and beats the invisible man into waving a white flag, winning. While everyone celebrates, Bulma goes to beat up Krillin, and Roshi praises him. After Krillin tells the expanded gang the reason of the fighting, Roshi just thinks aloud, "Yep, my sister's a shrewd business woman." Baba then tells them, "Don't think I'll give a family discount brother, you still owe me 10 zeni with 30 year interest. But anyway, it's time for a change of scenery. Follow me."

They go into a dark place with creepy staircases with skulls carved into the posts of the stairs. Roshi then thinks aloud, "The Devil's Toilet." And after that, the entire place distorts from being made of stone, to being made of bones, and then the inside of a throat. But at some point, Yamcha split off with the others, with them in VIP seating and Yamcha at the battlefield.

Devil's Toilet is an appropriate name, being two demon's made of stone having their tongues be bridges sitting atop a bowl of green bile. Once everyone enters to watch Yamcha fight, Baba then starts chanting a mantra. And as the mantras speed accelerates, a thick fog appears out of nowhere. But as quickly as it appears, the fog vanishes. As it clears, there is a strange sarcophagus opposite of Yamcha in the battlefield.

The sarcophagus opens and a man dressed like a mummy is set free against Yamcha. Roshi then thinks aloud, "What a shame, nobody has beaten that monster yet." Yamcha charges at the mummy, and the mummy charges at Yamcha. The mummy lands behind Yamcha after a jump and charges at him with speed and fury. After a hit to the face, Yamcha slowly goes from being on defense to getting a beat down.

Yamcha is now holding on to the edge of the arena with all his might, trying to survive. But then, the Mummy just tells him, "Get up, we're not through. I've slept too long for a fight and I won't let it end so quickly." And so, Yamcha does get back up. Yamcha then charges at the mummy with the Wolf Fang Fist. However, the mummy dodges the barrage and kicks Yamcha in the legs, making him lose balance.

The mummy then knees Yamcha in the stomach. Yamcha rolls over, forcing the mummy off the bridge. But then the mummy uses his bandages like a grappling hook and swings back into the fight. Yamcha then continues to be beaten, and everything Yamcha does is dodged and blocked. Eventually, Yamcha's in so much pain he can't stand up anymore. When Bandages the mummy starts crushing Yamcha, Puar turns into a bird and pokes Bandages in the face.

This does free Yamcha from the pain, but he still can't fight. So Bandages then throws Yamcha into the Devil's Toilet. Goku then uses the Power Pole to save Yamcha. Goku then steps forward to fight, with Broly wondering if he should use his transformed state. But he shakes it out due to fear. Speaking of fear, Bandages is sweating bullets, and nobody knows why. In fact, Bandages fears Goku's confidence, making Bandages feel like he's fighting Goliath.

But Bandages charges at Goku nonetheless, and punches Goku in the stomach, although Bandages fist is as large as Goku's torso. Then after an uppercut and Goku is sent to the roof. When Goku lands, he gets back up like nothing happened, and says, "Thanks for the warm up." This makes Bandages angry, who charges again, but Goku dodges every attack. Furious, Bandages then uses the bandages on his body as a weapon.

The bandages wrap themselves around Goku almost like he's a mummy himself, and makes the bandages squeeze Goku badly. Goku just jumps off the arena and unwraps himself and swings back into the arena before he's melted by the bile. The same trick is done twice, but Goku dodges effortlessly. With one punch, Goku knocks out Bandages. Baba then shouts, "COME FORTH! SPIKE THE DEVILMAN!" And out comes a man in a blue devil costume.

Spike takes to the air with the wings on his back. Yet Goku kicks him in the stomach, shocking Baba due to Spike being one of her best fighters. Spike charges at Goku with pink nailed claws (Pink nails, really?) and scratches at him. Unfortunately, Goku dodges all attacks and punch Spike in the face. Spike then screams, "YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH! I'VE WON 2 WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENTS!"

He then exhales and tells him, "You won't win. Nobody's survived the Devilmite Beam." He then puts his fingers to his temples. Roshi then shouts, "Goku! Get out of there! He's going to use your thoughts to destroy you! His attack will amplify the evil in humanities heart and will destroy you inside and out!" It is too late, for Spike flings his arms forward firing off a purple beam of energy. The blast does hit Goku, but it does nothing.

It's needless to say everyone was shocked. Spike tries the attack again, but nothing happens. Spike screams, "How can this be!? The Devilmite beam works on everyone with negative thought! The only way he could survive is if he has no negative thought!" Broly lets out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't step up to fight, or else he'd be dead right now. Spike then materializes a devil's pitchfork.

Goku dodges each strike of the trident. But Goku slipped on the last strike and was dangling on the edge. Goku had faked the fall so he could use his tail to swing to the other side of the arena and the two continue the fight around the entire toilet. Then Goku kicks Spike into the roof, waist up, winning the fight. After that, the fifth fighter arrives wearing an odd mask with a halo above his head.

The stranger asks, "Baba, may I ask that we take the fight outside? I think I speak for everyone would be grateful for the fresh air." So the entire gang, Baba, and the stranger step to the arena outside to fight. As they walk, Broly thinks, 'Strange, that man smells like the forest around Goku's house in the mountain. His voice even sounds like an echo from the past.' The fight between the two start with bows of respect.

Goku charges at the Stranger, and both start punching at each other while both dodge effortlessly till the stranger catches Goku's punch. When the hold is broken, both warriors jump away from each other. Goku charges forward, with him attacking the stranger, but each punch is dodged and blocked. This continues till the stranger hits Goku behind his head and starts beating him up, with Goku barely blocking.

Both warriors charge at each other, knocking each other down and then getting back up and charge once again and again, exchanging more blows each time they get back up. While the fighting is going on, everyone can see a similarity of fighting styles. In fact, the stranger stops the fight and tells him, "I think you'll appreciate this." And then he starts charging up a Kamehameha. Yamcha just squeaks, "Impossible!"

The next thing anyone saw was a blinding light. When lights died down, Goku had used the afterimage technique to dodge the attack. Goku then shouts, "YOOHOO!" from high in the sky. But Broly isn't paying attention right now, focusing more on figuring out who the stranger is. He does notice that as Goku semi flies towards the stranger, the stranger prepares a second Kamehameha, while Goku prepares his own.

The shot was off by less than a foot, sparing the stranger. Then once Goku lands, he then jumps up and knees the stranger in the stomach. Goku then asks, "Are you awake? Say something." The stranger then starts chuckling and grabs Goku's tail, knocking him out. Everyone is greatly confused, each one breaking into different conversations. But Broly then asks Master Roshi, "Master, is that who I think it is?" Then suddenly, the stranger starts throwing Goku around.

Master Roshi then says very loudly, "If you and I think alike, Broly, then that can only mean that stranger is only one possible person: Gohan, Goku's long dead grandfather. He is for all intents and purposes dead, the halo above his head is proof. He somehow came back to life for a little bit, and I don't think it was just to fight Goku." Everyone then starts begging Roshi to help Goku, causing the masked ghost to stop throwing him around like a rag doll.

"You're friends are loyal. They care for you. They'd lay down their life for you without question." Spoken by the stranger. But then he continues the beating of Goku till Goku's tail breaks off. Goku then gets back up and prepares to fight the stranger again. Till these words come out of his mouth, "Heh. I surrender. You've grown strong Goku, but you've never mastered your one weakness. How many times have I told you that?"

Goku then stutters out random words till the stranger removes his mask, showing a wrinkled face with a white moustache, a face that belongs to Grandpa Gohan. Goku then runs to his grandpa the happiest he's ever been. The moment they hug, it's the first time anyone's ever seen Goku cry. Baba then appears and tells everyone, "Before anyone starts thinking of future plans, Gohan is still dead. I have the power to bring the dead back to life for one day to do anything."

Broly then asks, "So you if we find the last Dragon Ball today or in the future, would you want to be resurrected?" Gohan tells him, "No way! I love it in other world, there are lots of friends there and lots of brunettes. Sayonara." And then he just vanishes in thin air. Baba then starts her mantra with the crystal ball to show where the final Dragon Ball is. The crystal ball then shines and shows an ordinary car driving down a dirt road.

Goku takes off after the car, leaving everyone behind. Goku eventually returns, "Hey guys! The Dragon Ball was being held by that blue guy we met a while back! He had the Dragon Ball in a safe but I got it anyway! Even when they became robots I still beat them up! It was so much fun!" That's the first thing he says. When he does return, he's now wearing Shu's yellow and purple clothes, nobody really asks why though.

He then tells them, "They destroyed my clothes looking for my tail. Now let's make a wish!" With that, Goku and Upa take off for Bora's grave. While waiting around, Yamcha goes to Master Roshi and asks, "Excuse me, but I'd like to be your student." Bulma comes over and whispers to Roshi, "If you take him as a student, I might come over." Roshi clears his throat and says, "When can we start?"

While waiting, Broly goes to Krillin and tells him, "You know, you might see Upa again soon. He lives next to Korin Tower, and at the top of it is Korin, a martial artist that taught Goku to be as strong as he is. Since you mastered Roshi's training, you might be able to climb it too." But before Krillin can respond, the sky turns dark, making Broly comment, "Ah, Shenron is rising." Broly gets on his magic carpet and watches Shenron rise, even from how far they are.

Broly can see the lightning bolt that swirls and turns into the green scaled dragon that is Shenron. Broly screams, "Hey guys! I can see Shenron from up here!" But as quickly as he appeared, he vanished. Eventually, Goku returns, holding the stone sphere that is the Four Star Dragon Ball. After the congratulations, Broly goes to Goku and tells him, "Goku, I know that my transformed state wants to fight you, so don't stop training for the WMAT."

Goku nods in approval to this. Roshi then goes to Goku and Broly and says, "You both can get stronger, but you won't get stronger being trained by me. Set out on your own and learn from the adventure of life. It has many wonders and can only be experienced in person. And just so you know, the tournament has changed up so that we won't meet again in 3 years due to how many people enter. Train hard my students, and travel without magic, walk the journey."

Goku runs off in one direction, and Broly in the other. Meanwhile the others return to Kame House, with Yamcha being Roshi's newest student and eventually Chi Chi as well. Krillin takes up Broly's suggestion of going to Korin tower to train. Eventually, tournament fighters Nam and Ranfan go to Kame House to train as well, mostly due to the fact that Broly passed by them on the street and mentioned Roshi's training.

3 years later…

Most of the gang, including those that expanded the members in the last 3 years, have arrived at the tournament hall. Nam, Ranfan, Chi Chi, Yamcha, and Krillin are in turtle school uniform. Roshi goes to sign them in and secretly Jackie Chun as well. Then after waiting for Goku and Broly, everyone hears someone say, "Hello." The gang turns around to see three men in green crane school uniforms, one a tall man with a third eye, a short boy with the face of a mime, and an old man with a very worn out face, sunglasses, and a hat that looks like a crane, and each but the mime has an arrogant smile.

This is the Crane school. The elder continues, "Nice to see you out of your shell, Master Roshi. I'm glad to see the rumors of your school in the tournament are true. Anything can happen is the saying. You were privileged by my absence in the last tournament, but now that the Crane School has entered your students will lose. Go home and save yourself from embarrassment when the world sees how inadequate your friends are."

Roshi just tells him, "Glad to see you're still full of hot air." Both then get in each others face and start yelling insults at each other. Eventually, the Crane hermit and his students leave to enter the tournament. Roshi then starts saying, "Master Shen, my old friend, I'm ashamed of you now." At that moment, Goku and Broly run into the gang at the last minute, dressed like cavemen. Both are also taller now, and Goku's tail has returned.

They both sign up quickly and catch up with the gang. When the gang enters the preliminary, they bump into Master Roshi amongst the record high of 200 fighters. Each member of the gang goes through fighter after fighter. Unfortunately, Nam, Chi Chi, and Ranfan didn't make it out of the preliminary due to the Crane students. But beside that, Goku beat up King Chappa, a legend in the WMAT in the preliminaries.

However, Nam had to be sent to the hospital when he had to fight the three eyed Crane warrior. While waiting for the matches to be called, Yamcha and Krillin butt heads with the triclops and mime, Jackie Chun is given the death stare by Manwolf, and Goku and Broly are playing patty cake together. As each person finally pulls out numbers to see who fights who, the mime uses strange powers to rig the names.

In Round one, Yamcha will fight the Triclops Tien. Then Round two is Jackie Chun and the Manwolf, then Round three is Krillin and Chiaotzu the mime. And finally Round four is Goku and Broly. Tien and Yamcha step into the arena to fight first, and Yamcha starts off charging at Tien. Tien blocks Yamcha's kick and they both start throwing punches and kicks that both warriors dodge.

Eventually, both start landing a few lucky punches and kicks. Tien starts getting luckier till he forces Yamcha on the defense. Yamcha then screams, "Wolf Fang Blowing Wind!" And a series of powerful and fast punches are launched, yet Tien is keeping up. Yamcha then jumps into the air and uses a powerful kick and then a series of fast kicks. This puts Tien down on the ground for a few seconds.

Yet, Tien gets up and is chuckling a little bit. Yamcha tries the jump kick move again, but Tien had enhanced his endurance to survive the attack, making him look red as blood. After the kicking stops, both continue the punch barrages. From afar, it looks like both are equals, but up close Tien is getting in more hits on Yamcha. Tien lands a punch in Yamcha's stomach that knocks the wind out of him. Yamcha is then kicked right in the face.

When Yamcha gets back up, he then prepares the Kamehameha. He puts his hands in position and chants, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Tien doesn't even move, and instead makes a hand sign with his index finger that makes him glow a golden color, and the Kamehameha is bounced back towards Yamcha. Luckily Yamcha jumps out of the way, causing a massive explosion. Tien jumped right at Yamcha and kicked him into the arena.

Then in an act of cruelty, Tien lands on Yamcha's leg, breaking it. This means that Tien wins the match. Puar helps get Yamcha to the hospital by transforming into a magic carpet with Bulma and Launch (Not Blonde) right behind them.

Power Levels

Goku-180

Broly-180/Unknown

Krillin-180

Chi Chi-170

Master Roshi/Jackie Chun-139

Yamcha-170

Nam-170

Ranfan-170

Tien-180


	8. Chapter 8

The match between Jackie Chun and Manwolf begins with Manwolf trying to scratch at Jackie who dodges effortlessly. Jackie does manage to land a kick on Manwolf's head, the back of it at least. Manwolf continues trying to claw at Jackie, screaming in mantra, "You'll pay for what you did to me!" Jackie finally asks, "What did I do?" And Manwolf answers, "You destroyed the frickin moon before I could become human once again! I've been stuck as a monster for 3 years!"

This process repeats for several minutes. Eventually, Manwolf pulls out a knife into the fight. Manwolf charges at Jackie, yet Jackie effortlessly catches the knife and throws Manwolf into the wall. Jackie just goes to him and taps him on the forehead. Jackie shouts out, "Krillin, can you come here?" Krillin comes as instructed, and Jackie starts chanting a trick that makes Manwolf see Krillin's bald head as the moon, and turns back into a man.

Manwolf returns home the happiest he's ever been. The fight between Krillin and Chiaotzu starts next. Chiaotzu hovers to Krillin and kicks him across the arena. Before Krillin can land, Chiaotzu plays volleyball by himself and Krillin's the ball. Krillin luckily fixes himself and starts to fight Chiaotzu in the air. The fight eventually starts to go down to the ground, with each fighter equal. Krillin tries to force Chiaotzu out of the ring. Unfortunately, Chiaotzu can fly.

While floating in the air, Chiaotzu sticks out his finger and shouts, "Dodon Ray!" And fires the golden light beam. Krillin dodges the attack, but he prepares another, starting a barrage attack, which Krillin dodges. While watching, Broly asks, "Goku isn't that-" Before he can finish, Goku does, "Tao's attack? It is: The Dodon Ray." Tien immediately comes to them and demands, "What did you say!? Who has the same technique as Chiaotzu!?"

Goku tells him, "Dodon Ray. It was a technique used against the two of us by a man named Mercenary Tao, he's the one who killed the father of our friend before we defeated him." Broly then continues, "The coward tried to use a grenade to kill us, but we kicked it back into his face." Tien immediately tells them, "Liars. Both of you!" Broly just tells him, "I might have anger issues, but I don't lie. Tao died of his own hubris 3 years ago."

Tien doesn't talk anymore and just leaves. Jackie Chun is nearby and asks, "Is what you say true?" And both nod a yes. Jackie continues, "Oh boy. The man known as Tao is Shen's brother." While this is going on, Krillin is still dodging Chiaotzu's attacks. Then Krillin tries an idea, in which he starts moving around so fast and shouting, "LEFT!" or "RIGHT!" Confusing Chiaotzu. While confused, Krillin attacks Chiaotzu and forces him back to the ground.

At this moment, Tien tells Master Shen everything Goku and Broly told him. Then as Chiaotzu charges up the Dodon Ray, Krillin charges the Kamehameha. Jackie sees this and thinks aloud, "Oh no. Shen's out for blood now. If Chiaotzu is given the word, Krillin probably won't last much longer." The Dodon Ray was shot first, so Krillin jumped over it and fires the Kamehameha behind Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu, now dirtied by cuts, bruises, and burns, starts to fall. Chiaotzu saves himself with his flight and telekinetic powers. When Chiaotzu lands, he removes his hat, showing off to the world he has only one strand of hair. Chiaotzu charges at Krillin, spinning himself like a top in the air. He attacks Krillin and repeats, with Krillin trying to copy only to be hit in the head, creating a giant bruise.

Chiaotzu tries the attack from high in the sky, only for Krillin to dodge and Chiaotzu goes through the ground of the arena. Krillin, in a bid of bad luck, sees Chiaotzu climb out of the hole. The moment he steps out, Chiaotzu dusts himself off. The attack continues, but this time Krillin catches Chiaotzu in mid air. Right at the edge, Krillin perfectly stops Chiaotzu from continued movement. Krillin charges at Chiaotzu, and they both start throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Krillin lands a lucky punch here and there, forcing Chiaotzu into defense. Right when Krillin is about to attack again, Chiaotzu just put both of his hands forward. Krillin suddenly collapses, due to Chiaotzu using a strange mental trick. Chiaotzu moves closer to Krillin, and then kicks him in the chin. This continues on and on, kick after kick, till Krillin shouts, "Stop kicking! Are you afraid of getting your hands dirty!?"

At that comment, Krillin, Broly, and everyone figure out Chiaotzu's technique: As long as his hands are in the same place, he can make Krillin feel like he ate puffer fish. Krillin then shouts, "You think you're clever!? What's 3+4?" Chiaotzu loses concentration and starts counting on his fingers. Krillin punches Chiaotzu in the stomach and shouts, "SEVEN!" Chiaotzu uses his powers when Krillin charges again.

Krillin shouts again, "16+27!" Chiaotzu loses concentration, so Krillin continues, "9-1!" So Krillin punches Chiaotzu in the face, out of bounds. Krillin returns to his friends victorious. Then the final match of the day begins between Goku and Broly. When the match starts, Broly asks, "Hey Goku, wanna see some of my new techniques?" So Goku obviously nods yes, and Broly shows the same tattoo he has on the back of his neck.

Broly says, "Okay, I added a few new details to the seal on the back of my neck. Now if you look below the tattoo you'll see another." Broly points to the tattoo below the seal and shows a series of symbols tattooed along his spine as he removes his shirt that goes halfway down his back. He continues by saying, "If I get too out of control, then these tattoos will activate and force me to return to normal, and somewhat keep my mind at the same time."

He then exhales and tells him, "I hope your ready for the storm." And Broly starts his transformation. This time, his eyes start to shine an emerald green as he screams in deafening agony. His hair spikes up and his hair takes on a purple tint. As his head starts thrashing around, his glowing eyes start shooting out laser vision. And the more agony he is in, the more he gets taller and muscular. Eventually, it ends, and all that is heard is heavy breathing.

As the gang watch, Krillin just thinks aloud, "Oh man...He got bigger." Tien overhears this and asks, "Bigger?" And Jackie Chun explains, "I don't know how, but that boy has great power, his father saw it and sealed it away in those tattoos on the back of his neck. Broly's fight in the last tournament was Goku and he decided to debut this transformed state. In this state, he said he'd kill the world."

The heavy breathing of Broly is replaced with an insane cackle, as he stands confident and no longer in pain. Broly says in a new pitch of voice, "Finally! I am free from that stupor! I've wanted to be let loose since my last change 3 years ago! Now I will keep true to my promise Kakarot! I will destroy you for the insanity you caused! Then I will destroy this planet, like I was meant to!" Krillin tries to talk sense out of him, "Broly, you don't really mean that, it's this form!"

Broly just shouts, "Shut up! You've met the illusion, the fake Broly! I am the TRUE BROLY! I AM THE DEVIL INCARNATE!" He charges at Goku while continuing the cackle. Broly punches at Goku, who dodges, making Broly punch through the arena, causing a massive crack. Broly pulls his hand out of a foot of marble and continues charging after Goku in a split second. Broly then screams, "Dodge this! ERASER CANNON!"

Broly fires this new technique at Goku, who dodges it with some effort. After that, Broly starts powering up his energy, almost generating a tornado. Broly charges at Goku and screams, "Die, Kakarot!" Luckily, Goku punches Broly right in the face as he charges, leaving Broly with a bloody nose. He smirks at this and licks the blood. Everyone is sickened by this. Broly powers up again, but as he screams, he almosts choke on pain.

Suddenly, he starts sounding like he's out of breath. He's overpowered, and now he's stumbling around and starts resorting back to his default form. Broly then resumes his composure and charges at Goku, who uses a punch to force Broly out of bounds. Then the match between Jackie Chun and Tien then begins, with Jackie Chun's hands shaking, with him, Goku, and Broly knowing that he's in trouble.

Tien charges at Jackie, who blocks the punch. Jackie then dodges the barrage of punches till he gets on the offensive and forces Tien out of the arena, only to learn Tien can fly. Tien lands back in the arena, charges at Jackie, only for Jackie to jump out of the way. The two then jump high in the air and fight directly under the sun, causing most to not see what's going on. The two do land back in the arena, but are exhausted.

This time, Jackie charges at Tien, and splits into multiple forms. The duplicates circle Tien, only to be hit due to Tien's third eye. Although this happened the second time, because the first time Tien got beaten to a pulp. After the punch to the chin, Jackie removes his black uniform shirt. Jackie then makes his hands move so fast that it looks like he has multiple arms for a brief second, then he bulks up his muscles just a little bit.

The two exchange blows again, till Jackie grabs Tien by both of his wrists. Jackie then kicks Tien in the chin. Tien lands perfectly fine back in the arena. Tien then charges at the shocked Jackie and just knees him in the fast, multiple times. After that both start exchanging blows with each other till both look purple and are on the ground in pain. After getting back up, Tien then jumps in front of the sun.

Tien then charges at Jackie, copying Nam's aerial attack, which Jackie blocks with a kick. The brawl then continues, yet neither can touch one another. This continues till Jackie gets Tien's arms locked. Jackie then says, "Time to teach some manners." And by moving his arms around, he causes Tien great pain. For this, Tien starts headbutting Jackie. After getting a bloodied forehead, Jackie headbutts Tien to get free.

"You are one of the most gifted fighters I've ever faced, yet you ruin yourself with rotten ethics." Those are the words spoken by Jackie Chun. Tien then puts his hands in front of his face and screams, "SOLAR FLARE!" Everyone is instantly blinded by a bright light, but the sounds of pain can be heard. When the light fades, everyone sees Jackie on the ground. Jackie gets lucky and gets back up at the last second of the count down.

"How I am standing now is beyond understanding for you, unless you let go of your evil ways. You wander down a short and destructive path, you bow to a false master. The truth is always upsetting when you live a lie." Tien charges at Jackie for those words and the fight continues, with Jackie on defense. Jackie continues, "All of your values are tainted, jaded even. Not your fault, the Crane Hermit has always excelled at deception."

At those words, Shen recognizes who Jackie Chun really is. Shen immediately tells Tien who Jackie is. Tien immediately asks, "Do you think that wigs fooling anyone?" Roshi then tells him, "My identity doesn't matter. You're young, you don't have to give in to Shen." Tien then starts charging up a Kamehameha, yet he aims at the audience. Roshi bravely jumps in the way and blocks it with the palm of his hands.

"You could use some humility, I can teach you that. Now let that sink in." With those words, Roshi steps out of the ring. Jackie Chun then leaves, never to be seen again. Tien is furious, having been given a victory but with his resolve taken. He goes to Roshi just as he puts his Jackie Chun disguise into a briefcase, never to be seen again. Tien makes his presence known by demanding, "Tell me why you disguised yourself. Why this charade only to quit?"

Roshi tells him, "Awarding the young like Goku, Broly, Krillin, Chi Chi, and every other one of my students the title world's greatest will make them arrogant and apathetic to further training. I created the persona of Jackie Chun three years ago to see if my students could surpass me. But as you and I know, Broly had enough force in his Eraser Cannon that he could have destroyed the planet if he wanted to, something I can't do."

Tien chuckles, "Boring monologue, but good performance. Good thing Chun retired while he still had the choice though." Roshi just counters, "Correct, it is time for Chun to step down, but it had nothing to do with Shen's stunts. The reason is that you're going to take his place. There's a whole new generation coming up. It does need guidance, but I'm too tired to be that guide. I need a replacement, and you fit the bill. The world needs a new hero."

When Roshi looks at Tien, he sees him pondering. Roshi continues, "You just need to find yourself a path you don't question-" "Wrong! I want to be a killer! Your a fool! Everything you say is nonsense! What could you teach me!? How to run!? No, I've made my choice, I'm a killer just like Tao." Roshi just tells him as he walks away, "Your skills in killing are mediocre compared to Tao. You have a consciousness unlike him, after all."

Roshi leaves Tien a man who is now ignoring the questions he has of his teacher's philosophies. Elsewhere the match between Goku and Krillin then begins with Krillin charging at Goku. Both throw punches and kicks at each other and are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku jumps in the air and uses the Kamehameha as a rocket to charge at Krillin. Krillin does get back up and the fighting continues.

Krillin then fires a Kamehameha, which is blocked Goku using only the palm of his hand. Krillin then appeared behind Goku and grabs his new tail. Krillin starts celebrating, "I did it! I got your one weakness!" Goku then collapses, only for Goku to get back up at the last second. "Surprise! I've been working the weakness out." Goku says with a chuckle. Everyone that knows Goku's one weakness is completely shocked.

The fighting then continues with both throwing punches at each other. When Krillin is punched by Goku, Goku suddenly vanishes, then reappears scaring Krillin. Krillin falls out of the arena due to Goku punching Krillin eight times and one kick in one second, losing to Goku. Goku then went to help Krillin up and they got to chatting, proving they are still friends. The next day, the final match between Goku and Tien is about to begin, with Yamcha joining the gang in the audience to watch.

Oolong and Puar, disguised as monsters, got the entire gang front row seats, with Roshi, Krillin, Broly, and Goku outside of the arena itself to watch. When Goku and Tien enter the arena, it looks like steam is coming off of them. Goku charges at Tien first, and lands a punch after dodging a kick. While in the air, Tien fires a Dodon Ray, which hits Goku head on. When he crashes, Goku gets back up.

Goku charges at Tien again, only to be slapped into the wall and uses the machine gun punch, which is a series of punches that punch so fast it looks like a machine gun. Tien then throws Goku in the air and screams, "The Volleyball technique!" Treated like a volleyball, Goku is punched all over the arena till a spike finishes him by putting him into a crater in the arena. Eventually, Goku does get back up.

Goku charges at Tien while telling him, "No holding back!" He moves faster and punches Tien repeatedly in the face, then a kick to the chin. While Tien is in the air, Goku charges a Kamehameha, however he stops when Tien recovers, knowing he would have dodged. Both martial artists then charge at each other. The punches and kicks of both warriors continue. Eventually, Tien uses the Solar Flare.

When the bright light fades, Goku is now wearing Roshi's sunglasses and beat up Tien instead. After that, the fight continues, but now Shen has now resorted to cheating through Chiaotzu's paralysis technique. Goku gets knocked down and gets back up again only to beat down over and over again. The gang recognizes it right away. After Tien beats down Goku once again, Goku grabs onto Tien's pant legs and chokes out, "You cheat me…"

This makes Tien realize he's been cheating without realizing it. Tien telepathically calls, "Chiaotzu, is this your doing?" Chiaotzu doesn't answer. "How dare you! This is my battle, I did not ask, nor do I require your help. Set him free!" Chiaotzu then tells him, "I'm sorry, Tien." Shen then telepathically barks, "Chiaotzu was acting on MY orders, since you seem to be unable to follow yours! Every breath that child takes is an insult to our house! Or have you forgotten your promise to avenge the murder of Tao!?"

"I will never forget Tao, or my duty." Laments Tien, who looks at Goku as dark clouds roll in the sky and thinks, "I could crush you. I-End you right now as you ended Tao. Why should I bestow mercy upon the merciless? You've earned this!" Tien stands over Goku as Shen keeps ordering to kill Goku. At that moment, the dark clouds roll away, revealing the sun. Tien then slumps himself, in a peace of mind.

Shen then screams, "Tien Shinhan-!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" As Tien screams this to the heavens, Goku is healed. Shen demands, "He must die! I am your master! Obey my command!" Tien just responds, "I have done all you've asked. I've defeated your enemies, and defended the honor of our school. The success of this match is mine alone, I do not need assistance." Shen barks, "Prove it! Destroy him at once then annihilate that Broccoli Kid!"

"No. I won't kill them. Doing so for one alone would cost me the match." Is the answer of Tien. Shen just screams, "Never mind the stupid match! Make no mistake, you are a killer! Do you forsake destiny!?" Tien looks away from Shen and tells him, "No master. My destiny is not what you think. I'm no killer." Shen just cries out, "You weak coward! Insolent fool! I made you Tien! All you are came from my generous hands!"

He then stands and continues, "And now, your insubordination has made them into fists! Now you'll pay, Chiaotzu paralyze both of them and Broccoli!" Chiaotzu just stutters, "I'm sorry, master. I will do anything you ask of me. But I cannot hurt Tien." Shen then grabs Chiaotzu by the collar, and is about to attack. At that moment, Roshi fires a Kamehameha that sends Shen far away. Roshi just shrugs, "Don't worry, he's not dead. That crane won't fly for a few days, though."

Tien laments, "I have forsaken my master. All I have left is this fight. Just to be clear, this isn't about the rivalry between Crane and Turtle anymore. Or revenge. I now fight for one purpose: To win. Never again will I be lead astray from my goal!" After that, both fighters charge at each other and Goku lands one punch and kick after another. After Tien gets knocked down, he gets up and mumbles, "Now we're even for Shen's interference."

Roshi and Broly admire Tien's newfound nobility. Tien then outstretches his arms and starts grunting in pain. Tien then suddenly grows an extra pair of arms, very strangely. Chiaotzu hoots, "Alright! The four witches technique!" Tien charges at Goku and holds him down with two arms and starts punching him with his other two. Goku charges at Tien, only to have all of his limbs grabbed and Tien starts head butting Goku.

Goku decides to counter by using his tail as a makeshift whip. This gives Goku back the freedom to use his limbs. Goku then concentrates and with "Tadaa!" He now has eight arms. Broly then squeaks, "Wait. I know that trick. He's mimicking Chappa's technique of moving his arms so fast that it looks like multiple limbs." Goku charges Tien and throws so many punches in so little time. Both then land a punch on each other that knocks them both out.

Luckily both do get back up. The fight continues on with both warrior's landing punches and kicks on each other. When Goku kicks Tien in the back of the knee, he then puts both of Tiens legs into leg locks, forcing Tien to the ground. Tien counters by having his extra arms put Goku in a chokehold, turning him red. Unfortunately for Tien, he proves to be weaker in this contest of will and forces his extra hands back into oblivion.

Tien then forces himself back up by forcing himself up almost like a push up. When they stare each other down, Tien warns, "I no longer wish to kill you. So when the time comes, avoid it." Chiaotzu immediately stutters, "The Tri Beam Cannon? Don't Tien!" Roshi yells as well, "Don't do it, Tien! It's madness!" Broly asks Roshi, "What's a Tri Beam Cannon?" And Roshi exhales and explains.

"The Tri Beam Cannon, a terrible technique with such devastating power it rivals even the Kamehameha Wave. To wield the lethal force is to flirt with annihilation. For the advantages, it demands a mighty toll, leaving the wielder exhausted to the point of death. Even if you survive, your life is shortened with each use." As the explanation ends, Tien then floats up into the air, several stories high.

Tien shouts, "Goku! You cannot escape!" Roshi then screams, "Goku! Get out of the ring!" Tien then forms his hand so that the entire arena is in a circle/square that is made by Tien's hands. He then screams, "TRI BEAM CANNON!" And with a sudden bright flash, the entire arena is now a bottomless hole. Yet the question isn't where's the arena, it's where's Goku. Goku does appear soon, high above Tien.

Goku and Tien then prepare to fight one another as they fall thousands of feet to the floor, with Goku preparing a Kamehameha. Yet instead, Goku uses it as a boost to charge at Tien. With a simple headbutt to the stomach, disorienting Tien. Both then free fall through the sky and can't do anything because they strained themselves too badly with their fight. And as they fall, the entire city follows them on foot, in cars and bikes.

While falling, Goku makes another Kamehameha to slow down, but the puff of smoke he makes does make Tien slowly fall faster than him. Unfortunately, Goku did land first due to having been hit by a car at the last second. When Goku came to, the first people he saw were Krillin and Broly, and an army made up of the audience running to the two fighters. As they are surrounded by fans, they are then hoisted up and the fans practically make themselves into thrones.

As the two fighters bask in the celebration, Yamcha starts up the round of applause, with every man, woman, and child following. A classic movie once said, this is the start of a beautiful friendship. For when the sun starts to set and the sky turns red, the gang and the former crane students are still hanging out. During this time, Yamcha and Tien forgive and forget, starting their friendship.

Tien takes everyone out to eat and requests that he pay the bill. As they enter the restaurant, Goku realizes, "Aw, man. I left my grandpa's Dragon Ball and Power Pole at the arena." Krillin then says, "Don't worry, I'll get it." But Broly just says, "Krillin, you go, I can get there faster." Krillin's about to protest, but realizes Broly is right about being faster and also, Krillin's in a tuxedo he came to the island on, and Broly's still in his custom gi.

While everyone's eating, they're all wondering where Broly is. This is making Goku uncomfortable, since he isn't eating. Then for no reason at all, Goku runs out of the restaurant, straight to the arena. Inside the arena, he finds the announcer and Broly on the ground. Goku runs to Broly and puts his head in his lap. Broly wakes up and says, "Monster...Broke my legs...Took the Dragon Ball…And a list of the fighters..."

A/N: Okay, so I finally got the time to finish this chapter. Enjoy.

Questions to you readers that enjoy this. I have an idea for a Dragon Ball Z/Naruto Crossover. If you or anyone you know is good at those kind of fan fictions, PM me.

Power Levels:

Jackie Chun-139

Jackie Chun (Match with Tien)-180

Man Wolf-40

Krillin-180

Chiaotzu-180

Broly-180

Broly (Transformed)-50,000

Goku-180

Tien-180


	9. Chapter 9

The moment Broly finishes talking before passing out from the pain, the rest of the gang arrives. When they arrive, the tournament announcer that was knocked out as well wakes up and bellows, "It was a monster! A hideous monster! He took a ball with strange stars and a list of the fighters of the tournament!" Goku then runs off with the Dragon Radar to find the monster.

While everyone tries to figure out the next move, Oolong asks, "Hey guys, what do you make of this paper?"

Roshi and Broly look at it, and it's the kanji for devil in a circle. Roshi was so shocked he dropped his cane. Both master and student tremble at this sight, with Roshi muttering, "It's impossible...It can't be true!?"

Broly then answers, "It is-It's the crest of Demon King Piccolo!"

Tien then asks, "Demon King Piccolo...THE Demon King Piccolo!? I thought he was a legend."

Roshi answers, "No, no legend. He lead an army of darkness against the world and set it to the flame."

He continues, "These monsters destroyed one city after another, except for one city. Here, they faced the students of an eager, yet determined school of martial artists. Facing these children alone, many demons fell, till only two students remained: Myself and Crane Hermit. We alone vanquished the horde, until Piccolo himself came to fight us. None of us, not even Master Mutaito couldn't harm him."

He exhales and continues, "Mutaito, my own master, was tossed aside like he was nothing. Of course, he was old and too worn down by age, but so many young warriors fell to just pawns. Thanks to me and Shen, Mutaito made a speedy recovery after that fight, but the shame of dishonor before his students, so he exiled himself. After that, Shen was a casualty, but not in body, but in spirit."

He then chokes up on the memory of him and Shen as young monks and friends. He continues, "Due to the power of the titan, I fled to fight another day. But that day became years, forced to train myself. Till one day, Mutaito returned to me, with a plan. With the new technique called the Evil Containment Wave, Mutaito successfully trapped Piccolo in an electric rice cooker. Piccolo was doomed to this eternity, yet Mutaito sacrificed his right to live to do that."

He remembers this bad memory then continues, "After that, I threw the jar into the sea. But the question now isn't who brought him back, it's now what he wants with the Dragon Ball and the list of fighters?"

Broly, though delirious from both pain and shock, answers, "Upstarts...Reclaimers to his supposed throne…"

Roshi then hollers, "Of course! Piccolo was sealed away by a martial artist. To avoid the Evil Containment Wave, he stole a list of his enemy. It's now a hit list."

Back with Goku, he catches up to the winged, scaly monster with a Dragon Ball in one hand, and the list in another, with Broly's vest under his arm. In an almost whisper like voice, the monster asks, "A child? Explain."

Goku barks, "You! You hurt my friend and took my grandfather's Dragon Ball!"

The monster just asks, "Your point?" making it clear that this is a true monster.

Goku then screams, "He didn't deserve to have his legs broken!"

Goku charges at the monster, who effortlessly dodges and blocks his punches and kicks. The monster then just kicks Goku off of the Nimbus and into the ground. Luckily the Nimbus saves him, yet Goku now realizes just how tired he is from his fight with Tien. Goku charges at the monster, only to be grabbed by his sickly blue/purple tongue. When Goku is thrown back towards his Nimbus, the monster then fired a mouth blast that looked like liquid fire.

And just like that, the Flying Nimbus was destroyed. Goku just falls back towards the earth. After a few more beatings to Goku when he touches down, the monster then takes off for his master. The monster returns to the airship with the throne room that his master, the aged, green skinned, King Piccolo, is sitting on, his beaked assistant beside him, and those three stooges that call themselves the Pilaf Gang cowering in the corner.

The monster gives to his master the Dragon Ball, who states, "Stellar work, Tambourine. It's a lot smaller than I'd thought it'd be."

Tambourine then gives the list of fighters to King Piccolo, telling him, "Master, here's the list of fighter's that could know the attack that put you in the jar. But, there is another matter." He shows to him Broly's white vest, with the Kami symbol on it, continuing, "One of the fighters was wearing this."

Piccolo starts trembling and mumbles, "No, no, no, NO! How could Kami have decided to take on a student!?"

Tambourine answers, "The boy wasn't anything special. I broke both of his legs so that he'd be an easy target in the future. I tried to crush his head in, but it was thicker than the legs." With that, Tambourine, the Pilaf Gang, and the beaked minion started putting up the pictures on a wall and prepared to find each and every one of them.

Immediately after, Tambourine takes off and starts his massacre, starting with King Chappa and Pamput, two participants that lost in the preliminaries of the tournament, laughing with crazed glee during these killings. Almost overnight, hundreds of men and women are killed by Tambourine. Back with King Piccolo, he states, "Tambourine has too many targets. I have no choice but to make another warrior."

The Pilaf Gang make a face similar to one when a durian is first smelled. With a face of contorted pain, Piccolo starts grunting then gagging. Then all of a sudden, his throat just juts out, and then he spits out an egg the size of Pilaf. His beaked assistant asks, "Congratulations, does it have a name?"

Piccolo answers, "His name is Cymbal, Piano, the seeker of Dragon Balls." Then out of the egg hatches a giant dragon monster with green scales.

After looking at a radar for the nearest dragon ball, Cymbal takes off. Elsewhere, Goku wakes up and goes looking for something to eat, just as the gang sets off for more Dragon Balls before King Piccolo can collect them. Goku eventually finds something that smells nice and after running to the source on all fours, he finds a giant fish being cooked by a campfire, seared to perfection. Acting on instinct, Goku devours the entire fish, which is seven times larger than him.

After looking at the radar, Goku finds a Dragon Ball right on top of him. Looking around, a giant boulder nearly runs over Goku. After that, a portly, robe wearing, shaggy haired man appears and demands, "Hey ya jerk, why'd ya eat my food!?" Goku sees that he made a Dragon Ball into a necklace. When Goku sees the Dragon Ball, he charges at the man and gets into a fight with him, thinking he's working with Tambourine.

Elsewhere, the Gang are dropped off at a remote island while Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin go in search of the Dragon Balls. Back with Goku, the stranger asks, "What's ya name weird hair?"

Goku answers, "My name's Goku. You?"

He answers, "I'm Yajirobe."

Goku then shouts, "Hey! I can see your Dragon Ball better now! It's missing three stars! You're not working with that monster! This all a misunderstanding!"

Then at that moment, Cymbal arrives for the Dragon Ball. He demands, "Fatso, give to me that necklace if you want to live." Yajirobe then just tells Goku, "If ya wanna fight him, don't bother. He's mine. He's gonna be my meal." Charging at Cymbal with a samurai sword, he chops Cymbal in half effortlessly, removing his waist from his torso. At that moment, King Piccolo feels Cymbals death.

"Cymbal has failed me!" spat King Piccolo. Back with Goku and Yajirobe, Yajirobe is cooking Cymbal's husk and is making himself a buffet out of his meats. After eating Cymbal to the bone, Goku follows Yajirobe wherever he goes. And after hours of moving around the continent, Tambourine finds Goku and Yajirobe. Goku steps forward and said, "Stay out of this, Yajirobe. He hurt my friend. He's mine."

Goku charges at Tambourine, moving extremely fast. Tambourine is sweating bullets due to the speed. As he slowly gets confused, he is elbowed in the face by Goku. Before Tambourine can even touch the ground, Goku throws a barrage of punches. Then he kicks and knees him in the face repeatedly. After being beaten to the ground, Tambourine slowly gets back up. When he gets up, he screams, "PATHETIC HUMAN!" And fires his mouth blast.

Goku didn't even have a chance to dodge, and Goku is nowhere to be seen. Tambourine cackles like a madman, thinking he'd vaporized the whelp. Then Goku calls to Tambourines side, "You're not very smart, are you? That attack was pretty weak if you ask me." Tambourine decides to flee at this point. Goku uses his Power Pole to follow Tambourine. Goku then prepares the Kamehameha, and the blast incinerates Tambourine, avenging so many that were killed by him.

Elsewhere, King Piccolo, moans, "He's gone. Tambourine is DEAD. PILAF! TAKE ME TO THE DRAGON BALL I'VE LOST TWO OF MY SPAWN TO! I WILL AVENGE THEM MYSELF!" And with that, the Pilaf Airship takes off to face Goku and Yajirobe, eventually appearing right above them. On the ship, the woman on the speaker states, "King Piccolo, we have arrived." However, she clumsily stated it twice, first on the outside speakers, with Yajirobe and Goku hearing.

Upon hearing the name, Yajirobe gives Goku his Dragon Ball and runs away having heard of the Demon King and not wanting to be killed by him. Piccolo jumps out of the ship and lands in front of Goku. Goku asks, "Are you the ruler of Tambourine?" Piccolo nods in approval, and Goku charges at him. He throws punches and kicks on his opponent. Piccolo responds with punches of his own, which are more powerful than Goku's.

As this goes on, Piccolo stops to say compliments as he removes his robes to reveal his gi underneath, "You're good. No wonder why my minions were beaten so easily. You are the reason I exterminate Martial Artists. Anyone with your level of skill deserves to be terminated. You have great strength. I shall do my absolute best to make you try to keep up." As his eyes glow, King Piccolo creates an illusion of Armageddon around him.

King Piccolo then charges at Goku impossibly fast, then kicks him across the field. Piccolo charges at Goku before he even had a chance to touch the ground, and punches him in the same spot where Goku was kicked. When Goku lands into a two foot hole he made, Piccolo picks him up by the shirt collar and starts punching him. Before he can punch again, Goku bites on his thumb. With the pain, King Piccolo throws Goku's body into a pile of rocks.

With that, Goku loses the bite and is thrown to the side. As Piccolo prepares to gloat, he finds his thumb cut, and after sucking on the wound, he grunts, "You'll pay...You lousy human! YOU'LL PAY!" And then he gathers energy in his hand. The energy becomes like lightning. With a flick of his finger, he nearly destroyed Goku, who dodged and heads to hide behind a rock. King Piccolo uses the attack again, making Goku run around, looking for a place to hide.

Goku eventually falls to the ground from pure exhaustion. Goku does get back up and continues fighting, but everything he throws at the Demon King is dodged entirely and he's dealt great injuries in the process. Goku even fires the Kamehameha, and it did absolutely nothing to King Piccolo. The Demon King then starts beating Goku as it starts to rain. Piccolo then tries to fire an energy attack at Goku, who dodges, only to be fired by a second energy attack.

King Piccolo then takes the Dragon Ball from Goku's body and leaves for the other five, which have been collected by Roshi, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu. After King Piccolo leaves, Goku wakes up and Yajirobe helps him into a capsule car and takes him to Korin Tower. The master and students land in a grassy plain, which is in the path of King Piccolo's airship. Chiaotzu shrinks the ship down to capsule size and then they bury the Dragon Balls.

The four then hide behind rocks that jut out of the land, waiting for King Piccolo to arrive. When King Piccolo lands into the battlefield, he swallows the Dragon Balls in front of the hiding warriors. Master Roshi steps up to fight King Piccolo by himself, having drugged Tien with sleeping medicine during the wait. Piccolo simply states, "Die old man." And he fires a shot at Roshi's shoulder.

Roshi stands back up, making King Piccolo holler, "Well, well. Look who wants another dose of pain. Why do you stand in my way? What do you get out of it?"

Roshi states, "You're in my way. If you take over the world, I'd never be able to enjoy my exercise videos." This angered King Piccolo, who forces a gust of wind toward Roshi, sending him into a jutted out rock. King Piccolo barks, "GET UP!" Roshi does just that.

King Piccolo uses lasers coming out of his eyes to make Roshi's ground burst into flame. Roshi's still standing there, making Piccolo think, 'Stupid old man, what does he hope to gain from this passive resistance?'

Roshi then states, "I am no match for you, that's obvious. But I can defeat you. You might not recognize me, but we've met before. I and my master fought you in the heat of battle."

Roshi then asks, "Do you know the name of my master?" he answers his own question, "It was Mutaito." This caused the demon king's death glare to vanish, and not one of his arrogant smirks, but of complete fear, and he's sweating bullets. Roshi then pulls out a capsule that becomes a duplicate of the rice cooker that held King Piccolo years ago. Roshi then charges up to use the Evil Containment Wave.

Piccolo tries to flee, but is captured in the technique. Everything becomes green, nobody can see nothing but green. Then everything went back to normal, but King Piccolo is now where the rice cooker was, and the jar was destroyed. Roshi states, "Damn...I missed...I acted like an amateur...I failed." With that, Master Roshi just died. Satisfied, Piccolo then digs up the Dragon Balls from the identifiable mound and booms, "DRAGON! I SUMMON YOU! I WANT MY YOUTH!"

The sky turns dark, and then Shenron appears. Tien telepathically calls out, 'Chiaotzu, we have to stop him. Wish for the dragon to destroy King Piccolo.' Chiaotzu prepares to make the wish, but Krillin stops him, fearing for his life. Shenron booms, "WHAT IS YOUR WISH? TELL ME WHAT YOU DESIRE?"

King Piccolo demands, "I WISH TO BE MADE YOUNG AGAIN! RESTORE MY YOUTH AND POWER! RETURN TO ME WHAT TIME HAS STOLEN!"

And like that, Piccolo's yellowed muscle tissue turns pink, his dark green skin turns bright green, his wrinkles fade, and he is now beaming a grim smile. To make sure the dragon can't be used against him in the future, he then destroys Shenron. Those three fools with Piano have no idea what they've unleashed, all to be kings and queens. King Piccolo prepares to take over the world. When the airship is flying and Piccolo's on his thrown, he tells Pilaf, "Take me to the king! I want a kingdom in my own image! But before we do anything drastic...Piano, dump these morons out the airlock. They're useless now."

Meanwhile, Goku and Yajirobe have arrived at Korin Tower, and after a buffet prepared by Bora and Upa, Yajirobe climbs Korin's tower with Goku on his back. Meanwhile, King Piccolo attacks the Kingdom of King Furry, and takes over the world overnight, transforming the world into the domain of anarchy. Back with Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu, Tien heads off, with Krillin asking, "Tien, where are you going?"

Tien answers, "If you weren't here, Chiaotzu would be dead. For that I'm grateful. But this is where our journey together ends. I have to...No, I must learn the Evil Containment Wave. It's time I be a hero." As Tien leaves on the jet, the rest of the gang arrives and give a funeral service for Master Roshi.

While everyone grieves, Krillin then blurts out, "Guys, we have some very bad news...Shenron was destroyed by King Piccolo after his wish was made."

Broly, wheelchair bound due to his injury, tells them, "Not for long. They can be remade."

Yamcha asks, "What do you mean?"

Broly answers, "If you find the maker of the Dragon Balls, then he can restore them back to crystal. But you need to be worthy to see him."

Meanwhile, Yajirobe and Goku make it to the top of Korin Tower. When they see Korin, he greets, "Good evening Goku. You know, I must commend your friend for climbing here with you on his back."

Goku starts, "Master Korin, I-" Korin interrupts, "Don't worry, don't worry. I know. You took a beating by King Piccolo. But why did you come here?"

Goku answers, "He's a terrible monster. Someone has to defeat him. I want to continue my training with you." With that, Korin tosses the two a senzu bean, but Yajirobe bellows, "What's this!? One bean!? That's all I get!? No way!" Then he goes to eat multiple senzu beans, then becomes greatly sick.

Korin asks, "Now then, to make sure we're absolutely clear, you want me to train you again?" Goku nods with an upbeat attitude. Korin then whimpers, "Sorry, but I can't. I'm tapped on new info. It wasn't a crash course before. You mastered the master." Goku slouches at this, then Korin thinks aloud, "There might be something...But it's risky. Are you afraid of death?"

Goku answers, "If it means to beat him, then no."

Korin then mumbles, "Well that's good. I think you can take a sip of the Ultra Divine Water." Goku looks at him confused, and Korin explains, "Ultra Divine Water, the stuff that makes the Sacred Water look like an amateur's drink, nothing more than water with a kick. But Ultra Divine Water is packed with mystical properties. But there's a price, if you drink it, there's a possibility you'll die if not worthy." Korin then goes to his kitchen and pulls out the ornate jar and a tea cup.

Korin pours up a cup of the dark liquid and tells him, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Drink up." Goku drinks the water, and chokes on it briefly, then screams in pain. His entire life flashes before his eyes. Then suddenly, he feels no pain, and is now standing tall. He then states, "I know where Piccolo is. I don't know how, but I can sense him." Korin then says, "It's gift time." With that a massive Flying Nimbus cloud appears.

Korin then tells Goku, "It's the exact same crop Roshi got the Nimbus he gave you. Jump in there and pick out a good one, Goku." Goku excitedly jumps into the field of gold and flies off on the Flying Nimbus he pulled and heads for King Piccolo. Tien, having mastered the Evil Containment Wave, arrives first as he finds King Piccolo leaving the King's castle to destroy a city. Tien stares Piccolo and Piano down as Piccolo surprises Tien.

Piccolo asks, "How about a challenger for you?" And he expels another egg. Then suddenly, the egg hatches, revealing a tall, bulky, and wide variant of Tambourine, without wings. Piccolo then tells the creature, "You're name shall be Drum. Your mission is to execute this fool." Tien charges at Drum to get to Piccolo. Tien tries to get around, but is forced to fight him, taking a punch to the face, then kicks him in the face. This goes from a fight to a beating.

Yet as Drum is about to execute Tien, he throws the capsule with the electric jar. As Tien uses the attack, Drum gets in the way. Tien goes along with the attack anyway, only for Piccolo to destroy the jar. As Tien is about to be executed, Drum is knocked to the side by Goku. Drum gets back up and Goku is in the middle of a Mexican standoff. With one kick to Drum's face, his eyeball is shot out of it's socket and falls to the ground dead.

Piccolo angrily charges at Goku with a chop, who effortlessly blocks it. Piano screams, "Impossible!" Then Piccolo uses his other hand to punch, only to be blocked and then thrown across the arena, into a tower that is destroyed on impact. Piccolo stands up and bellows, "You insolent wretch! Now you've really made me angry!" He fires a ki shot from his finger, which Goku dodges. Goku dodges the next attack, and then the next attack.

One of these attacks destroys Drum's corpse. Piccolo then charges at Goku once again, only to miss. King Piccolo then fires a ki blast that Goku blocks. Goku then vanishes and reappears in front of Piccolo and punches him across the arena. Piccolo lands on Piano, crushing him. When Piccolo stands back up, both charge at each other. Piccolo does land a kick, but Goku lands hundreds of punches and kicks.

Piccolo does manage to send Goku into the bottom of a crater, only for Goku to jump out of the crater charging a Kamehameha. He fires at Piccolo, who boasts, "Nice try!" Goku then makes it bend behind King Piccolo and hits him. When Piccolo recovers, they charge at each other again, each now landing punches on each other. It is still clear that Goku has an advantage. During the fight, Piccolo screams, "ENOUGH!" And fires a ki blast at Goku's knee.

Using the Power Pole as a cane, Goku continues the fight. Piccolo then screams, "I'LL! KILL! YOU!" Then he razes the entire arena to ashes. Luckily Tien rescues Goku at the last second. Piccolo tries the attack again, only for Goku being saved by the Flying Nimbus, and his shirt destroyed. Piccolo then rushes at Tien and puts him in a headlock, and he bellows, "Try anything and your friend dies!"

With a rock, King Piccolo smashes one of Goku's hands as he's forced to stand still. Goku blurts out, "I'M SORRY TIEN! BUT I CAN'T LET HIM WIN! I'LL COLLECT THE DRAGON BALLS!" Then King Piccolo laughs, "Fool! I destroyed the Dragon! SHENRON IS DEAD!" Piccolo then picks up another rock and shatters Goku's remaining knee. Goku collapses to the pain. King Piccolo then arrogantly dropped Tien, telling Goku, "You're friends no use now that you're the worm you're meant to be."

Piccolo then flies into the air, preparing to raze the world with Goku at ground zero. He laughs maniacally, "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! NOW BURN IN HELL AS THIS WORLD BECOMES RIGHTFULLY MINE!" He charges at Goku with a high velocity punch.

Goku then screams, "THIS WORLD BELONGS TO NOBODY!" Goku then punches the ground and fires a blast similar to a Kamehameha.

This moment suddenly stopped King Piccolo in his tracks as Goku shot straight at King Piccolo. Piccolo did nothing due to seeing not Goku, but a Great Ape. The moment was like a second sun shining across the world, and Goku shot through Piccolo's chest like a cannonball. Yet nobody saw, not even the falling Goku that King Piccolo expelled a final egg, shot across the world. (A/N: Which is strange given he has a hole in his entire torso. His reproductive organs must be in his neck...Gross, I just gave the world nightmares. LOL.)

He states, "He's won for now...But my legacy on this world will live on...Good luck...My son...Avenge me...Destroy my enemies." Then King Piccolo explodes. As Goku falls, he is saved by Yajirobe. As Tien, Goku, and Yajirobe enjoy their victory, Yajirobe helps Goku to Korin Tower again. Once they arrive, Korin tosses Goku a senzu bean. Elsewhere, King Piccolo's final egg is found by an elderly couple, where it hatches in front of them.

Meanwhile, Goku asks, "Master Korin, what can I do to revive my friends without the Dragon Balls?" Then a voice tells them, "Go to Kami." Everyone turns to see Broly is here as well. Goku asks, "Broly? How'd you get here?" Korin answers, "He crawled here on broken legs hours before you just got here. And it is ideal that we save all that were killed by Piccolo and his spawn, or they'd spend eternity in limbo. But Broly's right: Go see Kami, the creator of the Dragon Balls."

Goku asks, "But whose Kami?" Korin answers, "The guardian of the earth. A god among mortals-" Then Broly finishes, "And my father." Goku then thinks aloud, "Oh...So that's how you're so strong." Korin then continues, "Although Broly has a father-son right to see Kami, others must earn the right to. Which you've done Goku. Now get to the top of this tower and go see him. Oh, wait...Not on top, floating above the tower."

Goku asks, "How do I get up there?" Where Korin answers, "That's easy: Your Power Pole." At first Goku realizes he left the Power Pole behind and goes to get it at the battlefield, where he is greeted by the king. When he can't find it, he eventually finds it at Kame House, where he also finds the stone Dragon Balls were collected by the gang. Goku quickly returns to Korin, Broly, and Yajirobe, and they climb to the very top of the tower.

On the roof, they see a gold pedestal with a hole in it. The Power Pole is inserted into the hole. Goku and Broly grab hold of the Power Pole, as Goku states, "Power Pole extend!" As the Power Pole flies up, Korin tosses Goku a gold bell, "Give that to Kami! He'll know I sent you!"

Eventually, they start to see a dot in the sky, and Broly calls out, "Master Kami! I'm home!"

Goku blurts out, "It's huge!" Then the power pole connects to pedestal at the bottom of a floating Lookout.

The two then start climbing the ladder to the courtyard of the Lookout. Broly exhales, "It's exactly how I left it."

Goku then asks, "So this is what you meant by you live above the mountains." As they wander around, they find Mr. Popo sitting on a carpet, meditating and feeding birds. Broly bows to the genie, "I've returned home, master. King Piccolo was slain."

Goku waves, "Hi."

Mr. Popo waves as well, "Hello."

Goku then asks, "Broly, is this Kami?"

Broly answers, "Oh, no. This is Mr. Popo. You could say he's my uncle."

Mr. Popo asks, "Kami told me so much about you, Son Goku."

Goku asks, "Can I meet him?"

Mr. Popo then asks, "Do you have the bell?"

Goku fishes around in his shirt and pulls out the golden bell. Mr. Popo then asks, "Are the two of you ready for the test?"

Broly asks, "Mr. Popo, are you sure?"

Mr. Popo answers, "Of course. In order to see Kami, you must best me in combat."

Goku and Broly vanish, only to be punched by Mr. Popo, knocking them out. Goku and Broly charge again, but Mr. Popo punches Goku in the face, and Broly crashes into Goku. They continue to try and fight Mr. Popo, who effortlessly dodges the two. And to add salt to wounds, Mr. Popo is the one dealing damage. As Broly struggles back up, he blurts out, "He must've been holding back when I was growing up."

Goku states, "I won't lose. I can't lose! Too many people, our friends included, were killed by Piccolo! They can't rest in peace because he killed them! If we don't restore the Dragon Balls, they will suffer for eternity!" Goku and Broly then charge up their Kamehameha, and fire at Mr. Popo. Yet Mr. Popo swallowed the attacks. As he burps out smoke, Broly trembles, "He never did that before!"

Goku then tries the punch he used to destroy King Piccolo, only for Mr. Popo to dodge. He then states, "Great power, both of you have. Yet you don't know how to control it."


	10. Chapter 10

Goku just states, "I feel pretty weak now. Can we stay stay and train till we're strong enough to beat you?" Mr. Popo answers, "Sure." Goku and Broly then start jogging around, getting tired real quickly. Mr. Popo states, "The air up here is thinner than the surface. You must remove all excess movement. Be more tranquil than the sky, and quicker than lightning. Watch me. Empty your mind of thoughts."

The two watch Mr. Popo as he vanishes then reappears behind them, making them go, "WHAT?!" Mr. Popo explains, "You're only using your eyes, children. Learn to use your other senses to see." He then borrows Goku's bell and attaches it to his sash, and tells them, "Try to hit Mr. Popo one more time." When the two fight him, they can tell the bell's making no noise. Eventually, the two figure out that you only need to move one direction.

Broly then states, "Alright! Let's save some innocent people!" Then a voice calls out, "That's good to hear, Broly." Everyone looks to the temple and sees a shadow at the doorway. Broly blurts out, "Master Kami…" They go to the temple and see Kami, but Goku realizes he looks like King Piccolo. Goku instinctively charges at Kami. Broly asks, "Goku what're you doing?" Goku's about to punch Kami, till he's flicked away effortlessly.

Broly goes to Goku and helps him up, where he asks, "Goku, why are you attacking him?" Goku then tells him, "THAT'S KING PICCOLO! HE KILLED MASTER ROSHI!" Broly tells him, "That isn't Piccolo, it's Kami."

Kami states, "I should've known Korin would pull a stunt like this. There is a good reason why I look like King Piccolo. Ages ago, we two beings were once one. A single coin with two opposing sides. My name is Kami, and I am indeed the guardian. But it wasn't always like that. Guardians are a mortal lot, much like you. There was a guardian before me, and I sensed his end was approaching. I made the same trek you did, both of you did, hoping to become his successor. But he declined my request. I thought I was ready, yet he saw in me something I was too proud to see: A darkness. In order to be guardian, I had to have a pure mind and soul. Eventually, I expelled that evil from myself, much like how I expelled the darkest aspects of Broly from him when he was but a baby, and King Piccolo was created. I still feel guilt for my actions. Both of you have succeeded where I could not, and defeated him, for that I am grateful and will take your requests. But on one condition, you must reside here and train with me until I feel you are ready."

Broly asks him, "Don't you know me better than that?" Kami then answers, "Oh, you wish for Shenron to be restored. Alright, I just need the statue." Broly and Goku then jump around excitedly, glad that Roshi will be resurrected. Mr. Popo goes to fetch a container holding the shattered statue of Shenron and starts glueing it together. After Shenron's statue is restored, Kami fires a white ki from his finger at the dragon.

The statue suddenly vanishes and a star fires right at where the Dragon Balls are: Kame House. Kami tells them, "I know you two want to see your friends again, but you promised to stay here for three years, not till the next tournament. Piccolo will be at the tournament to challenge you." Goku asks, "Piccolo!? What-? How-? Why-?" Kami explains, "Before Piccolo was destroyed, he created one final egg that contained a spawn identical to him."

Goku promises, "Let's train! I'm ready and focused...But where's the bathroom?" The three around him fall over at this. While Goku goes to the bathroom, the rest of the gang resurrects those killed by King Piccolo. Three years later, the gang meets up for the first time in a long time since the battle with King Piccolo, and meet up at the World Martial Arts Tournament. The day was a heavy downpour of rain.

The line of fighters is filled with so many different people. Master Roshi and Launch, looking ever the same, are waiting for the fighters. They are talking about how Ranfan and Nam left Kame House to travel the world together. Eventually, out of a taxi came Oolong and Puar. Then out of the same taxi came Bulma. As the friends reunite, a little girl got her balloon stuck in a tree. However, a man with an umbrella and wearing a turban helped her out.

The stranger and another dressed like him say, "Hey, guys." However, none of them recognize the two. However, when the two's face where looked at, one a big eyed and childish face, the other a sleepy but calm face, they slowly recognized the two. At that moment, the rain lets up and the clouds move away. The two remove the turbans, and with their usual haircuts are shown through, cementing that they are Goku and Broly.

While the two go off to sign up, Roshi blurts out, "I can not only believe how tall Goku's become, but the fact that Broly greatly towers over him." Launch blurts out with a blush, "Isn't he dreamy?" And at the last second, the rest of the fighters arrived. They each look the same, except for Yamcha, who got a few scars on his face. After everyone signs up, everyone goes to relax in the hotel. And when the preliminaries begin, the gang get into tailor made gi's.

While they were goofing off, Goku and Broly had a staring contest with a smirking green skinned man with a turban and cape: Piccolo Jr.. Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Tien tremble a little. Goku thinks, "So, he arrived." After what felt like an eternity, Junior turns and walks away. Tien goes up to Goku and Broly to ask, "Guys, is that-Is it possible one of Piccolo's henchmen survived?" Broly nods, "Yeah, in a manner of speaking."

Tien retorts, "I was afraid of that." Goku tells him, "Only tell those that have actually seen King Piccolo. The other's don't need to worry." Eventually, two people tap Goku's shoulder, catching everyone's attention. One is recognized as Nam, while the other is a woman in a blue dress with a red sash, and if any of the guys could describe her, it was beautiful, although Goku still had no concept of beauty yet.

She coos, "Hi, Goku." He responds, "Hi." Broly pats Goku's shoulder and asks, "Goku, you remember Nam and Chi Chi, right?" Everyone is shocked by how much Chi Chi grew up. Goku perks up at this and asks, "Hi, Chi Chi. So, how've you been?" She looks shocked, and her face contorts into pure rage. She screams like a banshee, "YOU FOOL!" With a scoff, she struts away.

Goku comments, "What a strange girl." Broly tells him, "Goku, she's been waiting a long time for you to...Do something. You do remember, right?" Goku thinks, and shakes his head, "Nope." From the board, everyone can see that there are only 72 participants. In the crowd, Broly can see a disguised Yajirobe. As everyone is drawing numbers, Tien communicates to Chiaotzu and asks, "Chiaotzu, disperse the numbers so we don't fight each other. Place Piccolo's lackey in a totally different block."

After the matches are started, Goku's first opponent is King Chappa, who he wipes the floor with. Everyone starts winning their matches. Krillin and Nam lost to their opponents: Which was Broly due to how few blocks there are. And Tien was forced to help Chiaotzu out of the arena after being beaten by a familiar man: The face was replaced with a dome and binoculars, but it was Mercenary Tao.

He smirks, "We meet again, Tien. And I recognize the two brats that did this to me. The years have been kind to you. My brother has helped the years be kind to me. Now I have the chance at revenge." The gang continues to win fight after fight, till all that's left are Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Broly, Junior, Chi Chi, Tao, and a man that looks like a glasses wearing young Jackie Chun are left.

Everyone draws a card, and the fights are: Tien Vs. Tao, Goku Vs. Chi Chi, Broly Vs. "Junior," and Yamcha Vs. Hero. Broly exhales, "Huh, it's the first time I haven't fought Goku yet, maybe I'll win against...Junior." As the gang heads back to the rest of the gang that'll be spectating, they find Crane Hermit Shen there as well. He smirks, "Hello, children. I can't wait to see my brother kill Tien."

He walks away, leaving a lot of people angry. Before anything else can be done, the fighters are called to the arena. Tien and Tao are the first to step up, due to their fight being first. The only person not watching is Chi Chi, training rigorously for her fight with Goku. Alongside her is the sleeping Hero. The silence of the fight lasts for what feels like an eternity. Broly chuckles, "Hmph, Tien has a perfect defense. He's not leaving any openings."

Tao thinks, "My brother was a little too thorough with his training." The announcer snaps, "Will someone please throw a punch before we all asleep!" Suddenly, Tien is called to telepathically, "Hello Tien, I interrupt this boring excuse of a match to bring you this little news bulletin: You cannot defeat my brother, Tao, because he's the one who taught you defense. A shame all that knowledge was wasted on a loser like you."

This brings back memories for Tien of being beaten by Tao. Shen continues, "How could a failure like you ever hope to best my brother? You were never a match for him, not then and certainly not now." This makes Tien lose his concentration and Tao charges at him. Tien is able to regain his composure and dodge the punch. Tien quickly kicks Tao aside. Tao crashes to the ground, getting up while grumbling, "Lucky shot."

Tao charges at Tien again, uses a roundhouse kick, which Tien blocks, disorienting Tao. Broly asks, "This is one of the most powerful fighters?" Tao prepares to fight again, but Tien states, "Wait a minute. There's something I need to say." This gets everyone's attention. Tao snarls, "It's too late to beg for mercy, weakling!" Delusional to the end. Tien continues, "I'll forgive what you did to Chiaotzu. But stop this madness."

A malicious grin spreads to the triclops words. The mercenary states, "Don't talk like you're in control of the situation. You're just scared." Tien vanishes, with an echoed voice speaking, "Your mistaken." Tien reappears behind Tao, "I've grown stronger than you realize." Tao jumps away in fear. Tao continues to snarl, "Don't talk behind my back, coward! You think you're stronger than me!? I'll enjoy taking you down, Tien."

Tien counters, "Sir, I didn't ask for any of this. I take little pleasure in fighting you." Tao cackles at this, "Very funny, Tien. Hilarious! You're arrogance has just sealed your fate. Now die!" Tao charges at Tien again. Tien blocks each attack effortlessly. The last jab, Tien grabs Tao's wrist.

Tien continues, "Try to understand. What I say to you is out of concern, not disrespect. You and your brother taught me how to fight. I'm grateful your guidance. I do not wish to see you lose. in disgrace. Leave the ring now." Tao screams, "I'll rip your eyes out!" The triclops forces Tao's grabbed hand behind his back and forces him to walk closer to the out of bounds. But at the last second, Tao's hand pops off.

Tao backflips behind Tien. Out of the stump pops a blade. With the blade, he cuts Tien across his chest, creating a scar. The announcer hollers, "Possession of a knife by Mercenary Tao! Tournament rules prohibits use of weapons in the ring! Tao is disqualified! The winner by default is Tien!" Tao snaps, "BE QUIET! I don't care about your match!" Tao laughs maniacally, "As long as I kill Tien!" Shen roots for his brother.

Now Tien is angry. Tien rips off his yellow shirt, and yells, "What respect I had for you is now turned to pity! You have no honor!" The mercenary snorts, "You're mistaken. I have plenty of honor. The honor of killing you." The merc charges the Triclops with the blade. Tien catches the blade with his hand. Tien warns, "I hope you didn't pay a lot for this toothpick." And snaps the blade in half.

While stepping away from the advancing triclops, Tao starts laughing like a madman. He asks, "Did you really think I'd be so easily defeated?" Tien answers, "Admit it Tao, this fight is over." Tao's other hand falls off, revealing a cannon. He chuckles, "I've been dying to use this one all day! Introducing, The Super Dodon Ray! This new version far exceeds the original in it's destructive power. It's lethal force incinerates anything it touches."

The beam starts glowing an amalgamation of crimson and gold. The ray is fired straight at Tien. Tien doesn't even move. There's a bright light, but when it clears, Tien is alive and unharmed. Everyone is speechless. Tien charges at Tao, and with one punch to the gut, the Triclops wins the match. After his victory, Tien drops Tao's unconscious body in front of Shen. He tells the trembling egotist, "He'll be asleep like this for a few days. Please take him home, and never show yourselves around me again."

Shen flies away with Tao, visibly angry. Goku and Chi Chi step up for their match. As the match is about to start, Goku chuckles, "Um...Chi Chi, do you mind telling me why you're upset with me? I'll try to make it up to you." She snorts, "How can you when you being near me is the problem." The drums start to be beat, signifying the match will soon begin. The match starts with her charging at him with a barrage of kicks. Goku is quick to charge when she changes from kicks to swipes.

Goku continues to dodge and blocks a few attacks. During the fight, Goku asks, "Can you tell me what I did? So that I can remember." They stop fighting. She pops a vein, "You're serious!? You really can't remember!? FINE! I'll tell you the promise you broke! YOU SAID THAT I WOULD BE YOUR BRIDE! YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!" Everyone in the crowd stares at them with dropped jaws and bugged out eyes.

Goku takes a few seconds to say, "Oh, that's right! I remember now! It's a buffet...Right?" Every person that just heard him falls over. Krillin hollers, "Goku! How do you not know what marriage is!? It's the end of your life!" Yamcha pushes him aside and explains better, "Goku, a bride is a woman who is about to be married! It's the woman you live with for the rest of your life!" Goku perks up, "Oh...So it's like roommates!"

Broly warns, "Actually, it's more complicated than that...You see, a husband, that will be you, and a wife, that will be her, will do things roommates don't do...Like make babies." Goku says, "Um, Broly. I've gotta finish this match. Maybe you can explain after I win." He prepares a punch, and punches several feet away from her, sending a powerful shockwave that sends her out of bounds. Goku rushes over to apologize for any discomfort.

Elsewhere, Junior is curious, "How strange...His powers are similar to those of my own family." Goku gives an apology, "I'm sorry I didn't know what a bride was back then. I thought that it was some kind of buffet. Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying. But I'm glad my heart does...Will you marry me?" She brightens up, "Yes." The two walk back to the fighter viewing area, Goku confused by her latching onto him.

Everyone wonders if he even knows what love is, but they guess that he is in his own way. Broly is moping, "Man, why does Goku get the pretty girls. When do I get one?" Across the arena, Launch sneezes. Goku goes up to Broly and asks, "So how do me and her make babies?" Broly goes wide eye, and stutters out a lot of sounds. Chi Chi assures him, "Don't worry, I'll explain. Just don't go 'ew'." Goku asks, "Why would I?" Broly tells him, "You will."

Broly steps up for his match with Junior, who floats down to the match like he's the messiah reborn. The demon smirks, "I'm waiting. Attack at your ledger." Broly smirks, "I'll attack...But first, let's change things up." He bulks up his muscles slightly, gains half a foot in height, and his eyes look almost like he has cataract, his eyes looking milky and glassy. Broly bellows in a sinister voice, "Are you ready to face the music?" He charges at Junior, firing off heat seeking ki blasts. Junior dodges with the blasts, and Broly, following.

Junior fires a thin ki blast from his eyes that destroys the ki blasts, but Broly is quick to knock his lights out, briefly. The fighters charge at each other with a barrage of punches. During this time, those that have fought with and alongside Goku and Broly can see their energies. Junior's is a bright blue while Broly's is a neon green. The two stop fighting, and Junior charges an attack that summons a thunderstorm.

Junior stretches his arm and grabs the fleeing Broly by his ankle. He punches Broly in the face, but he doesn't move. In fact, Broly smirks and punches at Junior, who maneuvers under Broly and kicks him in the air. Broly charges up a Kamehameha. He fires the attack on Junior point blank. Junior moved out of the way at the last second, but the attack did graze him. Junior pinches the pressure point of Broly's seal that depowers him.

Broly struggles to get up, while Junior gloats, "How disappointing, and here I was worried you'd be my biggest competition." Broly thinks, 'Shoot! I shouldn't of held back so much. How can he be so strong? Is he even stronger than when Goku fought him?' Broly stands back up, and continues, 'One thing's for sure, I won't be able to power back up with that pressure point attack.' He collapses, "I'm out."

Goku goes to help Broly up. Broly whispers, "Make sure to learn from my mistakes." Goku nods, "Of course." Meanwhile, Junior thinks, 'That freak had more strength. He could've kept on fighting. But he didn't, does he know of my connection to that old fool?' After repairs are done on the arena, Yamcha and Hero step up for the next match. While Yamcha stance is a basic defense, Hero stands on one foot like the crane style from a movie Yamcha watched recently.

He dances around Yamcha hooting like a monkey. He charges Yamcha, who effortlessly dodges. Broly gasps, 'That attack was too precise for an amateur. He delayed himself on purpose.' When the attack missed, Hero accidentally kicks Yamcha. The entire audience collapses into laughter. After regaining composure, Yamcha charges the man, who's cowering position causes Yamcha to get headbutt in the dragon balls. And not the crystal's the gang hunts.

Nobody has ever seen a man's eyes go so bug eyed. After he recovers, Hero asks, "Wanna see me serious?" Yamcha gets into fighting stance, "Show me." Hero bows, "Watch." And vanishes. He punches Yamcha in the face and sends him a couple feet. Yamcha gets back up, bewilderedly asking, "Who are you?" In his eyes, you can see Hero is now serious. He explains, "You were paying so much attention to my theatrics that you never realized the subtle moves I was making. Didn't your master ever teach you to never judge power by appearance?"

Broly's eyes widen with realization. Only two people have ever said that age old quote in that way: Kami and Mr. Popo. Hero continues, "If you take anything from this fight, remember that the golden rule is that perception is a great defense." Yamcha said, "I see what you mean. You're act was very convincing. It fooled me. When it comes to lies, you're a master. I don't believe in using deception as a weapon. I fight my battles the old fashion way!"

Hero exhales, "Poor boy, and I thought I was an optimist." Yamcha charges Hero, only to have his wolf fang fist blocked. Hero even catches Yamcha by surprise by kicking him off his feet. Yamcha charges at Hero with the Wolf Fang Fist, which Hero blocks effortlessly. After the punching becomes repetitive, Hero kicks Yamcha in the leg, ending the punches. Yamcha tries kicking, but even that is blocked by Hero.

Yamcha charges at Hero with a jump kick, only for Hero to flicker away and kicks Yamcha in the back. Hero whispers to Yamcha, "Between you and me, I'm not from around here. I'm not from this world. I'm a visitor." Yamcha chuckles, "Oh, I had no idea aliens looked so human." Hero explains, "Actually, I'm renting this body from one of the inhabitants." Goku blurts out, "He's an alien!?" Krillin asks, "He said that? I can't even hear them."

Yamcha cups his hand into a bowl of sorts and forms a ball of energy. He shouts, "Ready for the Spirit Ball!?" With a flick of his finger, Yamcha is able to control where the Spirit Ball goes, and launches it at Hero. Each time Hero dodges, it moves around like a boomerang back at Hero. However, a timed dodge, caused the Spirit Ball to be disintegrated when it touched the ground. However, this was a trick and the Spirit Ball launches out of the ground and hits Hero in the face.

Hero recovers impossibly quickly and launches at Yamcha, and elbows him out of bounds. Goku goes to Broly and asks, "C...Could Hero be…?" Broly assures, "It is a possibility Kami's here." After Yamcha struggles to get back up, Hero helps him up and they walk back to the other fighters complimenting each other's techniques. The next match begins between Goku and Tien. Goku and Tien quickly charge at each other.

Both warriors launch a barrage of punches and kicks that with each hit sends them higher up in the sky. While in the sky, Tien fires an energy blast at Goku, only for them to swat it towards each other like a volleyball until it's launched to the side. They continue the barrage of punches until they fall back onto the arena. When they land, they fight so fast that they vanish. Only their sounds can be heard.

The fighting slows down, but the aggressive fighting doesn't stop. Although they look like equals, Roshi and Broly can see that Goku's not even out of breath, while Tien is starting to get tired. Both warriors keep charging at each other, one unable to outdo the other, but Goku is putting more hits on Tien than Tien is on Goku. Both proceed to start putting each other in headlocks, with Tien struggling to get out of Goku's.

Tien compliments, "Amazing, you were near perfection before, but now...That word's inadequate." Goku shrugs, "Don't worry about that. You've improved yourself." Tien nods, "Thanks. You are right, there is one area I've improved on: Speed!" He quickly speeds off into the sky with Goku following behind. Who Goku can go no further, he can't find Tien. Suddenly, he feels something off and roundhouse kicks behind him, to find Tien blocking then vanishing.

However, Tien appears and elbows Goku in the back of the neck, sending him plummeting. The two resume the fight in the arena. But now, Goku is now the one being super fast, but is having his feet swept from under him. After a while, Goku shrugs, "Well, time to take the weights off." He removes his blue undershirt, wrist bands, and boots. He gives them to Krillin, Yamcha, and the announcer.

When Yamcha holds the undershirt, he yelps, "Whoa! This is-like-100 kilos!" Krillin blurts out with the rest of the audience, "A HUNDRED KILOS!?" Broly smirks, "Believe it or not, I'm wearing the same thing." He says this to no one in particular, pointing to his matching undershirt. Goku starts to happily jump around, impossibly higher than before, and when he lands, he practices martial arts like he was in the eye of a tornado.

After he finishes, the fight resumes. Tien charges at Goku, only for him to be behind him, with his belt. Tien's pants fall down at this, showing off his boxers to the world. He asks, "Um...Can I have my belt back?" Goku gives it back and Tien proceeds to put it back on before the fight resumes. He states, "Three eyes have failed...Now let's try 12!" Tien starts glowing like he's surrounded by till people start seeing double.

Broly blurts out, "Is it a clone technique?" As Tien screams, there are now three extra Tiens. The four warriors charge at Goku, each one attacking using a different style. Goku is quickly surrounded and starts to be beaten. Yamcha blurts out, "That's no projection. They're real!" The Tien's say in unison, "Correct. It's the Four Forms Technique." Launch blurts out, "Tien's quadruplets!?"

Tien charges at Goku for a second attack. However, during the last punch, Goku vanishes. Goku appears and kicks one of the Tien's into the rest. Tien compliments, "Impressive speed. But you won't be able to escape from 12 eyes." The Tiens run off and take a corner of the ring. They each stick a hand forward, which starts to glow as lightning arcs around them. A ki blast is launched at Goku, who dodges at the last second.

Everyone looks to see where he went. One Tien screams, "I see him!" Before he launches a laser from his third eye. The others follow suit. They go behind a cloud, and the silhouette in the light makes it out to be that Goku was hit. Goku falls from the sky and lands into the arena. However, the gang sees Goku scratching himself before he gets back up. He compliments, "It's a neat trick, but it won't work twice. You see, I found two weaknesses you now have."

Junior smirks, "Goku's won this match." The four repeat the corner stance and fire the attacks. When the blast is launched, Goku vanishes again. The eye blast is launched, but Goku yells, "Solar Flare!" Goku lands back in the arena surrounded by blind Tien's. He states, "Weakness 1-You have too many eyes! You've become dependant on them and have thus lost the rest of your senses. Your second weakness is the most fatal."

When the Tien's get their vision back, they charge at Goku. However, Goku charges at a faster rate and beats them all to the ground out of the ring. Goku explains, "You split your powers in four when you became four people." The four Tien's become one man again. Goku is heading to the finals. As he exits the ring, he goes to meet with Hero, but he's stop halfway by Broly. Broly states, "You're not going to question him alone, friend."

Goku nods and they both head out to meet with him. As they leave, Tien comments, "Funny...When I fought Goku, it seemed like he was holding back. He didn't use the Kamehameha at all." When the three are alone, Goku asks, "Are you Kami?" The man nods, making Broly compliments, "That's an amazing disguise. I couldn't tell at all." He warns, "That's the point." Goku asks, "You came to defeat Junior didn't you?"

He exhales, "Because he must be defeated and you can't do it. Broly's already fought him and was defeated. Junior is a destroyer, and must be stopped. And don't pretend that I don't know that Popo told you that if I or he dies, the other would as well. You both would, and have already, held back to protect me." Broly defends, "He's your caretaker, it's his job to protect you." Goku pipes in, "We can still beat him without destroying you in the process. I know we can!"

Kami nods, "It won't do, your honor would be used against you by him. I appreciate your concern for me, you both have honest hearts. I'll tell you a secret: Death is a scary proposition even for Kami." With that he walks into his fight. Junior snorts, "Y'know, I suggest you lose right now. My opponent is Goku." Hero smirks, "So that's your plan? Destroy Goku and Broly and rule the world? You lack as much vision as your flawed heritage, Piccolo." This earns a gasp.

The gasp originated from Junior himself. Hero continues, "So pathetic. You were always the weaker half." Junior booms, "YOU!?" Kami chuckles, "The one and only." With a flick of his finger, Kami creates a shockwave that sends almost everything into the air. While Piccolo's floating in the air, Kami chases after him. The two exchange blows until Kami is launched back into the arena. Piccolo strikes again, but Kami vanishes and knocks him into the tiled arena.

As the fight goes on, Tien comments, "Unbelievable...It's almost a personal war than a martial arts fight." Kami charges at Piccolo, and when Piccolo throws a punch, Kami fakes and then throws a real punch when Piccolo's wide open. They keep exchanging punches until they start to get exhausted. Kami thinks, 'He's been busy. He's stronger than King Piccolo was even in his prime.' Eventually, everything around Kami and Piccolo seemed to go...green.

Piccolo asks in a strange language, "Did you really think that disguise would fool me?" He screams, "What are you doing here Kami!?" Kami responds, "I think that you should know. But you were always slow." Piccolo snorts, "Our fates are intertwined, you won't do anything to hurt me." Kami warns, "I've come to stop you one way or another." Suddenly, Piccolo starts to cackle like a tyrant, "You're bluffing! There's nothing you can do and you know it!"

Kami chuckles, "It's true that what happens to you happens to me, and I'm fine with that." Piccolo gasps, "You're insane! You'll commit suicide!" Kami continues, "You're concern is touching. But unnecessary. I watched the battles of your father when he returned. I've learnt something new." Kami pulls out a shirt pocket a small bottle made out of some sort of clay. Kami questions, "Ready for your new home?"

Piccolo is in a panic as Kami yells, "Evil Containment Wave!" Yet as the blast is launched, Piccolo is smirking, "You've sealed your fate Kami!" Piccolo reverses the blast and absorbs Kami. At that moment, Kami screams, "I release you!" And Hero drops to the ground passed out as Kami is absorbed. As he vanishes, he screams, "IT'S UP TO YOU GOKU!" Piccolo seals the bottle and leaves Kami his prisoner.


	11. Chapter 11

The match between Junior and Hero ended with a time out, leaving Junior to face Goku all alone. Goku and Broly are beyond angry at what Junior has done to Kami. As Junior waltz out of the arena, Hero wakes up as himself and returns to his everyday life. During the break before the fight, it suddenly starts to rain.

Broly thinks, 'Even the heavens weep for Master.' As Junior rests for his next fight, Broly and Goku approaches him.

Broly demands, "Hand over the bottle. Now!" He can barely contain the rage as his eyes turn gray, almost like he has cataract.

Junior chuckles, "What bottle? Do you mean this little thing?" He sticks the bottle in front of the two, and when they reach to grab it, Junior swallows it. As he walks away, Broly starts to shed tears as it rains.

The entire gang surrounds him and Goku, and Roshi blurts out, "For once, I'm confused. Can you two explain just what's going on?"

Tien adds, "I agree. I know that Junior wants to destroy you two, and I can see that he looks like a Piccolo goon, but I'm still confused."

Broly answers, "Junior...Is Piccolo, reborn."

Tien screams, "That's impossible! Goku destroyed him!"

Goku explains, "I did, but apparently Piccolo spent his last moment laying a final egg with his reincarnated will."

Yamcha asks, "But didn't we see Piccolo in the Evil Containment Wave?"

Broly explains, "This is where things get weird. A long time ago, a man climbed above Korin's tower to the Guardian's Lookout, where the previous Guardian of the Earth resided. He knew the being was dying, and in order to succeed him, he split himself in two. One half became Kami, the guardian of the Earth and creator of the Dragon Balls, the other half Piccolo, the demon king. The being you saw was Kami himself, who came down from the Lookout to stop his counterpart. He knew we wouldn't do it because if Piccolo dies, so does Kami."

Piccolo talks from behind a corner, "Interesting story, boys. Your friends think you have skills, but we both know the truth. You are a little boy who got lucky. Three years is a long time and I've grown stronger." As he talks, almost everyone now pictures the original Piccolo talking instead. He continues with a cackle, "Intermission is over. Time to die, boy." As the fight begins, Junior removes his weighted cape, but leaves the turban on to hide his true face, while stating, "You should feel honored for I am your executioner."

The two charge at each other, and their fists collides with the opponent's fists. The two exchange blows, but keep blocking each other. Junior lands the first punch by hitting Goku in the chin. Goku lands a kick in the exact same area when he recovers. The two charge at each other only to vanish, with only the sounds of the fighting being heard. When the two reappear, Junior stretches his arm out, but Goku dodges and grabs onto the arm, and throws him into the air.

Junior corrects himself as Goku charges at him. Junior fires a ki blast at point blank range. As Goku falls back to the arena, Junior fires a barrage of ki blasts. When the smoke clears, there is now a crater in the arena, and Goku is now badly beaten with his shirt torn to shreds. The announcer starts counting down, with time moving slower with each count. At the last second, Goku recovers with a smile on his face.

He asks, "Did ya miss me?" Goku rips his shirt off, returning to the fight.

Chi Chi starts screaming, "THAT'S IT! TEAR HIM UP! RIP HIM TO PIECES! LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND!"

Broly exhales, "Goku, you're new wife's your number one fan!" The two fighters stare each other down as reality stops. The very presence of their power creates a storm around them, with them at the eye. They collide, launching a barrage of punches at one another.

After dodging a stream of lasers coming out of Junior's eyes, Goku vanishes. The arena goes silent as Goku appears when Junior elbows him. Goku vanishes when he touches the ground, and Junior is suddenly kicked in the side of the face. When he recovers, Goku starts to land a series of punches and kicks on Junior. Junior flees into the air. He seethes, "Enough of this! I'm ending this fight! Explosive Demon Wave!"

Goku jumps into the sky as Junior fires the blast at him. Goku deflects the attack, but he quickly falls to the arena. There's an explosion, and everyone sees that the blast had hit a mountain that now no longer exists. Goku tells him, "I'll admit, that was stronger than I'd thought it would be. So how about I challenge the Explosive Demon Wave with the Super Kamehameha?" Goku charges the attack, and it's clear that it is more powerful than any other Kamehameha.

Roshi is about to speak up, but Broly stops him, "Master, if you're worried about Master Kami, don't. We can save him with the Dragon Balls after the match if he dies." Junior charges another Demon Wave and it collides with the Super Kamehameha. The resulting beam battle lights up the world as the Super Kamehameha envelopes the attack and Junior. When the dust settles, the tournament hall is destroyed and Junior lands with a thud.

One of his pant legs is shredded, his shirt is ruined, and his turban is gone. At long last, the glasses comes off the man and the Superman is seen. Everyone wonders why he looks like King Piccolo. Finally, Piccolo yells, "Have you fools not figured it out yet!? I am King Piccolo! Reincarnated!" Every person that heard those words turned blue and ran as far away from the arena as they could.

He gloats, "Let it be known throughout the world that when I win this tournament against Son Goku, that this world will be mine again!" A maniacal cackle is heard throughout the world at those words. After the entire city is a ghost town with nobody in it except for the gang and Piccolo at the tournament. Piccolo promises, "Time for a show stopper."

Broly asks, "What? Giving the entire world a heart attack isn't enough?"

Everyone ignores his quip as Piccolo powers up. His energy surges as fire, every vein bulges, the earth itself shakes. As he glows blue, he suddenly becomes a giant. Goku asks, "Incredible! How did you make your clothes grow with you?" Everyone thinks that, now glad that they didn't see the giant man naked. Piccolo punches at Goku, and when he dodges Piccolo tries to swat at him like a bug.

Piccolo proceeds to try to crush Goku under him, but the monkey man is just agile enough to avoid all the attacks. Eventually, Goku messes up and is swatted to the ground, knocking him out cold. He's about to be stepped on, until Tien yells, "Goku! Let us help!"

Goku stands back up, causing Piccolo to halt his trek. Goku tells him, "No, don't! I won't forfeit the match!"

Piccolo warns, "You'll do more than forfeit!"

Before he can do anything, Goku has already shot behind him and had knocked him to the ground by knocking on the back of his knees. Goku isn't done, since he grabs Piccolo by one of his fingers and throws the titan around the arena. Piccolo recovers and screams, "You insolent maggot!" He repeats the process of attempting to crush Goku. Goku manages to dodge all these tirades and lands a kick at Piccolo's face.

Piccolo retaliates by firing an eye beam at Goku's left knee. When Goku falls, Piccolo plants his foot right on top of him. As Piccolo cackles at his victory, his foot moves on it's own. Goku raises the foot off of him and forces Piccolo off his feet. Piccolo stands up with a grin, "Did you really think one throw meant you win?"

Goku whimpers, "Why do I get the feeling you're about to get taller?"

Indeed he does become much larger, large enough that the arena itself is cracking under his weight. He bellows, "Where's your confidence now!? My fingernail is bigger than your entire body, give up runt!"

Goku chuckles, "This is the moment I've been waiting for."

Piccolo steps on him as he questions, "Waiting to die!?" However, Goku jumps out of the way, all the way up to Piccolo's head, where he fires a Kamehameha, propelling Goku into his mouth!

Piccolo starts gagging, with Broly chuckling, "Goku, you are one sneaky sonovagun."

Krillin demands, "Are you insane!?"

Broly shrugs, "A little. But think, what reason does Goku have to go down to Piccolo's stomach?" Piccolo starts trashing as Goku starts punching and kicking at his insides. Piccolo eventually hacks out Goku, who tosses to Broly Kami's prison! Broly quickly removes the cork, and in a puff of green smoke, Kami is freed.

Piccolo booms, "You meddlesome twit! You freed him!" With a grunt, Piccolo returns to his original size. Piccolo is so furious he charges at Goku, until the two just suddenly vanish. The only sound heard in the arena is fighting above the arena. The brief moments that they are visible, they exchange increasingly deadly blows. Goku gets dealt more hits and slowly falls to the ground. He manages to save himself with a Kamehameha from his feet that sends him to Piccolo.

The charge allows Goku to land a very powerful punch to Piccolo. As he falls, Piccolo fires an electrical blast from his antenna's at Goku. As they fall, Piccolo charges at Goku. But he is blocked by Kami. Kami warns, "You forget your place, Piccolo. Goku, Broly, join me in stopping this fool!"

Goku shakes his head, "Kami, you can't interfere! Same with Broly!" Kami asks, "What are you saying? Piccolo has to be stopped! Why do you think I allowed Broly to be trained as a warrior?"

Broly asks, "Wait, master, are you saying that I've only been trained to defeat Piccolo? That means killing you as well! I can't do that! You've been the closest being to a father that I've ever had! Even if there are Dragon Balls!"

Goku points out, "The tournament is still going on. Even if Piccolo has to be stopped, if I receive help I'll be cheating!" Goku steps up to Piccolo and tells him, "Hit me. I owe you a free punch for the one Kami just blocked."

Piccolo doesn't hesitate to give Goku a knuckle sandwich. Goku jumps back into the fight, which infuriates Piccolo into sending a ki blast. Goku dodges it, only for it to curve towards him. Goku continues dodging it, only for it to keep curving it's path towards him. Goku decides to make the attack hit Piccolo himself. The arena is engulfed in a cloud of smoke, and when it clears Piccolo is greatly injured with heavy breathing and a limp and bloodied arm.

Suddenly, he rips off the arm and it suddenly regenerates. He screams, "I'm invincible!"

Piccolo starts charging an attack, which makes Goku yell to his friends, "Get out of here!" As Piccolo's veins bulge to the point of rupture and his eyes bloodshot, he starts glowing a bright color. Bright, but sinister color as black tentacles of mist stars swirling around him as lightning arcs across his skin. As this is going on, Goku can feel his energy draining.

Broly realizes, "Goku's right! The closer we are to Junior the stronger he's getting!"

Chi-Chi yells, "I'm not leaving without my fiance!"

Broly tells her, "He's trying to save your life! Do you think he wants your death on his conscious? He may have just learned what love is, but he's still trying to protect you!" Suddenly, debris starts floating in the air. Broken tiles, random rocks, even the dust was floating in the air.

Suddenly, it all stopped, but now Junior was enveloped in sickly golden energy. His screams of agony ends as he starts to cackle. Goku yells, "TAKE COVER!" Tien flies off into the air and fires a Tri-Beam close by and everyone hops into the hole. Broly noted that Launch was dragging Kami into the hole, he had to give her props for being willing to drag god into a hole. He wondered if kicking his butt to the bottom was necessary though.

Goku stands his ground for the fight. Piccolo threatens, "I'll enjoy breaking you." In a bright flash, everything turns black and white. It was like a thousand nuclear bombs went off all on one spot. When the gang look out the hole, the entire island is a barren wasteland as far as the eye can see. They look to see Piccolo, who states with a smile on his face, "I have won."

Suddenly, Krillin looks out the hole and yells, "GOKU!"

The green man turns pale as he finds Goku standing right in front of him as the smoke clears. Goku smirked, "Surprise. You'll need to be stronger than that Junior. Let's finish this!" Goku starts to charge an attack. Goku sprints towards Junior at a blinding speed, and he punches him square in the jaw. Goku proceeds to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks that ends with the wind knocked out of the spawn.

Junior collapses, so Goku jumps into the air and charges, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Junior was unable to move at all, so he was hit directly by the blast. When the light from the Kamehameha fades, Goku lands gracefully. He sees that Piccolo is at the bottom of a crater with all but half of his body buried and his jaw agape with shock and his eyes tightly sealed like he was hit very hard. The announcer, who bless his heart at his dedication at staying, starts counting down.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" Everyone joins in on this. "7, 8, 9-" Piccolo awakens with a ki blast from his mouth aimed at Goku, hitting him in the right side of his chest. Goku falls to the ground, struggling to sit up as he grips his shoulder, coughing up blood and screaming in pain. Piccolo digs his way out of the dirt, walking over to Goku with a chuckle, before becoming a complete cackle. Piccolo snarls as he proceeds to stomp on Goku's wounded shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

He stomps on Goku's shoulder over and over again. Everyone charges to Goku's side, but all are swatted aside by Piccolo. Goku stumbles back up at this point, chuckling, "You missed everything vital." Despite his inability to use his right arm, Goku still manages to land a punch on Piccolo as they charge at one another. Piccolo kicks Goku in the damaged arm and sends him to the floor.

Chi-Chi yells, "Watch out!" Goku looks to her, distracting him long enough for Piccolo to strike.

Piccolo elbows Goku in the other shoulder, breaking the bone. Piccolo jumps into the air and knees Goku in both knees, breaking them as well. After that, he floats into the air, preparing one final attack. As he does this, Kami asks, "Tien, Broly, Yamcha, Krillin...I need you to kill me." Everyone stares at the calm elder, who explains, "If I die now, Piccolo will fade away before he can kill Goku."

Broly stammers, "Master…"

Kami smiles to the son he wish was his, "Don't worry, son. Just remember the Dragon Balls."

Tien rests his hand on Broly's shoulder, "I'll do it, Broly. Just-Just...Krillin, Yamcha, don't let him watch." Kami closes his eyes to not watch.

Tien is about to strike, but Goku yells, "Don't do it! It's unnecessary! I can still win!" Suddenly, Broly starts smirking, remembering the training.

"Let him do it." Everyone turns to Broly, with curiosity. They don't look up to see Piccolo's outstretched hand glowing blue with lightning exploding from the hand. The sky turns blood red at the presence of Piccolo's destructive power. He fires a powerful ki blast at Goku, which vaporizes the arena.

Piccolo floats to what little remains of it and gloats, "It's done! I win! This the beginning of a new age!"

Broly smirked, "Do you not feel him?"

Krillin's eyes widen, looking behind Piccolo, "Up above!" Everyone looks, and Krillin continues, "Is that…?" Everyone's eyes look to see Goku flying. Flying for the first time since the tournament started, straight at Piccolo.

Piccolo turns around screaming with fear as Goku screams, "I TOLD YOU I'D WIN!" Goku headbutts Piccolo out of bounds. Although there wasn't much of a bound to begin with other than elevated rock.

Everyone rushes at Goku to congratulate him. However, Kami stands over the sleeping Piccolo. Yajirobe gives Goku a senzu bean to heal his wounds. Goku celebrates by jumping high in the air and screaming, "I DID IT! I WON! WOOOO!" But he's quick enough to stop Kami from killing Piccolo.

Kami demands, "Get out of my way!"

Broly stands in his way as well. Broly questions, "Are you still adamant in killing Piccolo?"

Kami explains, "You know better than anyone how dangerous he is, Broly."

Goku points out, "But if he dies you'll go with him."

Kami responds, "But we have the Dragon Balls. You can wish me back afterwards." Tien adds, "Kami's right. We can't let Piccolo roam freely."

Goku asks, "Are you capable of telling a lie?"

Everyone blurts out, "What?"

Goku explains, "You created Shenron. And if you die, it dies with you."

Broly recovers, "And if we did bring you back, we'd bring him back."

Kami sweats bullets at his design figured out. Tien stammers, "What?"

Krillin pipes in, "It does make sense."

Kami can't bring himself to face them because of his guilt. He explains, "Sometimes...Even I can make mistakes. I created this monster, plunging the world into chaos. I've lost my power and perspective. I no longer deserve to be Kami."

Roshi asks, "How can you say something like that when you brought peace to our world?" He explains, "If not for your training, Goku and Broly would never have beaten Piccolo. And without the Dragon Balls, none of these mortals before you would have met. I can't begin to count how many people owe their lives to these kids. When the quest began, they were children, but they grew into heroes. When the world needed saving, these kids answered the call. One Dragon Ball, that's how all of this started."

Kami has tears in his eyes, "Goku, Broly, you are both fortunate to have had such an excellent teacher." Kami approaches Goku and restores his clothes. Goku gets a senzu bean, and gives it to Piccolo.

Piccolo demands, "Why?"

Goku shrugs, "My reasons simple: I wanted to make sure Kami would be alright...And I also like the idea of us being rivals."

Piccolo curses, "Mercy's a loathsome trait. I promise that the world will be mine." Piccolo flies away.

Kami approaches Broly and Goku, "Gentlemen. I find you both are capable men. Would either of you like to be the Guardian?"

Both wave him off, "Pass." Goku calls out, "Flying Nimbus!" The golden cloud arrives, and Goku and Chi-Chi take off.

Kami asks, "Where could they go off to?"

Roshi shrugs, "I guess the Ox King's castle to get married."

Kami turns to Broly, who runs off, "I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AT THE WEDDING!"

Everyone takes a second before blurting out, "THE WEDDING!? WE NEED TO GET MOVING!" Everyone rushes to Bulma's capsule plane to get going.

Only Kami stays behind, before smirking to himself, "Mortals. What interesting creatures." He teleports back to the Lookout to resume his duty. His first task is to keep an eye on Piccolo. He finds the green spawn in a desert, training himself to become stronger. Strange, he hasn't attacked anyone yet.

Maybe even God has favorites and bias. Next, Kami looks to the destroyed mountain ruled by the Ox-King. There, he finds that the kingdom's residents have come to the wedding, and Goku's friends are close by to attend the beautiful event. Chi-Chi's father, without a doubt the biggest man at the party, cried the most out of everybody. The wedding was a beautiful event. Shame Kami couldn't go. He wished that he looked more human to go, but duty calls.

During the celebration afterwards, Broly noticed something. Broly saw Chi-Chi, wearing her late

mother's beautiful wedding dress, approach Broly, who is wearing a tuxedo two sizes too small. She asks, "Um, Broly...Can I ask you a question?"

Broly shrugs, "Sure."

She stammers, "What does Goku like...In a woman?"

Broly puts his finger to his chin in thought, "I know he likes two things: A lot of food, and training to become stronger."

Chi-Chi has a complicated look, like a mix of worry and relaxation. She states, "Well, I know how to cook no problem. But martial arts...He didn't even lay a hand on me."

Broly pats her back, causing her to stumble a few steps before saying, "Ask him to train you. He won't mind. He'd take the challenge in stride." Chi-Chi approaches Goku and asks him this in whisper.

Goku hollers, "Are you kidding? That's awesome! Let's get to it!" He quickly takes her by the hand and they fly off on the Nimbus.

Broly looks on with melancholy. Broly thinks to himself aloud, "Be good to her Goku...You're lucky to have a wonderful woman...Shame we'd never learned how that goes...Even if I wanted to tell her…" With that he walks toward the outskirts of the party, when Tien and Yamcha approach him.

Yamcha asks, "Broly, you're not leaving are you?"

Broly waves his hand without looking behind him as he walks, "I have to make sure of something."

Tien asks, "What?"

Broly turns around with a simple smirk, "I want to see how it would've gone differently."

With that, he suddenly flies off into the sky, while Tien thinks, 'He knows how to fly as well.'

Broly flies off to Korin Tower, where he's greeted by the cat and Yajirobe. Yajirobe waves a hand, "Hey man. What's up?"

Broly answers, "I need several senzu beans."

Korin questions, "Is this for what I think it's for?" Broly simply nods and flies off.

He flies high in the sky, looking for the right spot, until he finds what he's looking for...Junior. Broly lands behind Junior, who doesn't even bother to acknowledge when he demands, "What do you want?"

Broly shrugs, "Our fight didn't go as well as I'd hoped. I relied too much on my inner strength and the tournament rules made it difficult to fight properly. What I want is a rematch."

At this Junior, or Piccolo, turns around and charges at Broly, "Well what are we waiting for!?"

Elsewhere…

Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu dig their way out of a sinkhole, with Pilaf bellowing, "You fools! You said that there would be treasure in that cave! You didn't say it would be flooded!"

Shu whines, "It wasn't! It must've happened recently!"

A voice tells them, "It was." They look to see a woman with purple bangs covering her eyes dressed like a flight attendant. She explains, "A few years ago, a battle between the Red Ribbon Army and Son Goku flooded this cave."

A vein pops in Pilaf's forehead, "Goku? GOKU!? That monkey tailed boy!?"

The woman admits, "The same. But you can have your revenge. Allow me to explain, my name is Miss Stormy and I was sent by my superior, Mr. Black, to recruit the three of you specifically for the opportunity of a lifetime. You will get to destroy Son Goku, have a wish granted by the dragon, and allowed to rule the world. So what do you say? Will you join the Black Goliath Army?"

This had to be the easiest ten million zeni ever earned. The target could have avoided this if he hadn't joined the Company owned by Lord Jaguar. The target could have not learned about the inhumane cloning experiments. The target could have taken his wife and children into account before he became a whistleblower. But now he didn't think of that and is now dead, killed by Mercenary Tao.

He speaks into an earpiece, "Mission successful, brother."

Shen speaks, "Yes. This is an easy ten million zeni. Good work, Tao."

Tao demands, "What's the next assignment?"

Shen warns, "Easy, brother. I want revenge as much as the next man, but if you push yourself you could overload your system."

Tao snorts, "Thanks for the concern, but unnecessary. What's the next assignment?"

Suddenly, a voice appears in the transmission, "My name is Miss Friday, and I can help you."

At a cemetery, you'd expect there to be people to mourn their loved ones. But nobody is there during a downpour. Except for one man. A man who still has long white hair, save for the bald spot encompassing the top of his head. A man with a thick white mustache, obscuring much of his extreme age. He stands at the grave of his son, with an umbrella in one hand, and a flask in another.

It's been like this since his son died, more so since the army fell. He had lost so much since that day. Nobody would hire him due to the rap sheet the army created. Nobody to turn to since his son was the last of his family. He was...Alone. A voice calls out, "Nobody should have to mourn alone." He turns to see a dark skinned man in a cheap suit.

He hisses, "You don't deserve to be here, Black."

Black steps closer, "Nobody deserves to be here. Not the last surviving leader of the army, not the father, not even the boy himself, Dr. Gero."

Dr. Gero laughs, "Well, you know what they say, 'Misery loves company.'"

Black states, "I'll cut to the chase. How would you like to avenge your son and the Red Ribbon Army?" This makes Gero start thinking...Payback does sound good. Very Good.

He smirks, "I'm listening."

In a police interrogation room, two teenagers sit around bored out of their minds. The two are twins, both with the same piercing blue eyes, jeans, and simple white shirts, but the boy has black hair and the girl has blonde hair. Suddenly, a detective enters the room, asking, "Do you know what you've been held for?"

The boy snorts, "Like we care."

The detective ignores him as he states, "You, Lapis, and your sister Lazuli are charged with shoplifting and grand theft auto."

Lazuli shrugs, "That store had the nicest jewelry." This makes the detective exhale.

"Shouldn't we be given a lawyer or something like that?" Lapis asks.

The detectives about to speak, when there's a knock on the door. He opens it, a woman with purple bangs covering her eyes enters the room. She explains, "My name is Miss Friday, and I was assigned as their lawyer."

Lapis whistles, "Ah, Mi Amor."

This earns a scoff from his sister, "Men."

In another Universe, on a world with several suns, a yellow skinned, white Mohawk man in a fancy robe greets a similar man who is noticeably younger and has mint skin. The man asks, "You are Zamasu, correct?"

Zamasu bows, "Yes, lord Gowasu. Thank you for choosing me among my peers to become a Supreme Kai."

Gowasu pats him on the shoulder, "Don't get too arrogant, young man. You aren't a Supreme Kai yet. We still have to work on your perspective."

Zamasu looks shocked at this last statement, "M-My perspective?"

Gowasu exhales, "Yes...Over the concept of mortals."

Zamsu's eyes squint at this, "Mortals?"

Gowasu explains, "Correct, I'm given to understand that of the kai's governing the galaxy you've shown high respect for the world and wished for peace...However, I've heard stories of how you detest mortals for war and violence. That, is what we will work on. When you're training is complete, you will be a great Kai."

"No matter how a monkey evolves, it will always be a monkey." Those were the words that awoke the ancient, malformed being with blue skin with green clothes sitting on a purple orb. It hovers out of the darkness before the golden armored child awaiting with a sinister smirk. The being inspects the child, and comes to the conclusion, "You are a Tuffle. An artificial Tuffle, but a Tuffle nonetheless."

The child giggles, "No more than you are nothing more than a solidified hologram, Dr. Raichi."

The doctor gasps, "That voice...You're majesty!"

The boy waves him off as he bows, "I am not your king. Rather, I was created with his DNA and the technology of some backwater planet that found my template. You can call me, Baby. And I have come to aid you in the absolute destruction of the Saiyan Race and the Tuffle Race's magnificent repopulation."

Author's Note: Okay, when Goku was sprinting to punch Piccolo, I really wanted to write "He Decks Him In The Schnozz."

The name Black Goliath Army is a shout out to the superhero Bill Foster, or "Black Goliath" or just "Goliath."

I thought to showcase Zamasu and Gowasu's meeting to show that I will be working with Dragon Ball Super when I finish.

I added the Tuffle meetings as a prelude to my Original Arc. Don't worry, there will be an original arc at some point after the Goku Black Saga, I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Since the defeat of Piccolo, who has entirely discarded Junior from his name, life has gone on for five years. Piccolo continues to reside in isolation, perfecting an attack to destroy Goku. However, Broly continues to visit with him, training alongside him. Krillin remains at the Kame House with Roshi and Turtle, mostly living a bored life unless he chooses to train at his leisure. Yamcha has decided to become an all star baseball player until he would be called up to battle again, but has given Oolong and Puar a home.

Tien and Chiaotzu have begun travelling the world to improve their skills. Yajirobe has not trained at all, deciding instead to bunk with Korin and help the cat grow more senzu beans. Bulma continues to live with her parents working in her father's company, but continues her on-again-off-again relationship with Yamcha. Although some would argue it's better they stayed friends and not force something.

Launch has moved around constantly, moving from town to town, either taking an odd job, or getting into enough trouble to get sent to jail and Broly having to bail her out. Goku and Chichi continue to train with each other, but they did have to take some time off, though. Kami and Mr. Popo continue to observe the Earth from the Lookout with Broly continuing to reside there. While looking over the Earth, Kami's head jerks to the sky, his eyes wide with worry.

Kami questions, "Mr. Popo! Do you feel that? A power stronger than Goku and Broly's sealed state has arrived!" Mr. Popo asks, "What should we do?" Kami returns to being stoic, "For now all we can do is wait. Either this power is humanity's savior...Or it's absolute doom." He turns to Mr. Popo, "We must warn Broly's allies. Where is Broly?" Mr. Popo answers, "He's on the surface sparring with Piccolo." Kami warns, "The second things turn sour, Broly must be warned."

The spherical ship, much like the one that brought Broly to the lookout all those years ago, lands into the frontier of a farmer. Said farmer was curious about what had crashed into his land and goes to investigate. When he exits his truck with rifle in hand, he finds a massive crater, with the mysterious orb inside. The farmer concludes, "That's no meteor...It's made of steel…" Suddenly, it opens.

Out steps a man built with muscles, wearing black armor with brown lined shoulder pads that stick out about a feet. The design is similar in his boots and gauntlets, with the feet brown and lined, as well as his belt, covered in the three foot long pads. He also has a red band around his thigh and bicep. His hair has a prominent widow's peak, with the mane reaching down to his knees. On his face is a scowl with a green eye piece attached to his ear.

The alien effortlessly floats out of the crater before the farmer. The farmer is petrified by the stranger, stepping away fearfully. The alien snarls, "There's still creatures on this planet. Kakarot and Broly have failed!" The farmer trembles, "Y-You're on my...Property…" He pumps his rifle, as the alien presses a button on the eyepiece that makes it light up. He chuckles, "You're power level is puny. It's at five."

The farmer warns, "Don't come any closer! I'll use this!" The alien steps forward, and the farmer shoots at him...Only for it to be caught by the alien. He flicks it back at the farmer at a speed that it goes through his head and his truck. The alien smirks, "What a fragile breed of people." Suddenly, his eye piece lights up and he looks to the side. He thinks aloud, "Now that's a high power level. And it's a pair. That must be Kakarot and Broly."

He flies off in that direction, screaming, "Prepare yourselves!" As the alien flies over a bustling city full of life, he thinks to himself, 'Bah...Miserable vermin.' Meanwhile, with Piccolo and Broly, who are staring each other down before their match in the wasteland, they look behind Piccolo, their eyes widened by the power they sense. Piccolo asks, "What is that?" Broly squints his eyes, "I don't know...But whatever it is...It isn't benevolent."

Suddenly, the alien appears before them. The alien shrugs, "Excuse me for dropping in. I thought you both were someone else." He said this without realising that Broly was one of the people he was looking for, but he's unable to identify him without his tail, that and his average looks. Piccolo snarls, "You thought wrong. Now leave, you're interrupting our match." This makes the alien chuckle.

Broly keeps thinking to himself, 'Why is this guy familiar?' The alien presses the button on the eyepiece, and reads off, "Power level 322 and 400. Definitely not local, but foolish to attack me with such a...Insufficient power." This makes Piccolo snarl, "Now listen here! You came here, I have no intention to fight you, but disrespect me again and I will fight!" Broly adds, "He's right. You're starting to overstay your welcome."

The alien insists, "But I'd like to fight." Piccolo furiously fires a ki blast that engulfs the alien. This earns a smirk from Piccolo...That fades once it's clear that he didn't even get a scratch. The alien cackles, "Impressive! You actually singed some hair." Both fighters are worried, as the alien declares, "But here's something more effective...Keep your eye on the birdie." He raises his hand, but stops when his eye piece lights up.

He fumes, "I guess it's your lucky day. Goodbye." He quickly flies off, with Broly following after. He yells, "Piccolo! Come on!" As they follow the oblivious alien, he rants, "Have you forgotten your pride, you two! Damn it, Broly, Kakarot, we are Saiyans! The mightiest warriors in the universe! I still remember when we sent you to this planet as infants...We had such high hopes...Why has your mission failed? I demand answers! Kakarot! Broly! I'm coming for you!"

Broly is shocked by the Saiyans statement. Broly didn't fall the heavens, he's an alien. And although Broly hasn't said the name in years, Kakarot has something to do with Goku. He concentrated on Goku, and felt like he could see Kame House, as a yellow airship arrives on the island. Out of it stepped the blue haired woman Broly recognizes as Bulma. And from his psychic view, it looks like she cropped her hair.

She calls out, "Good afternoon!" She heads to the open front door to see Krillin, Turtle, Roshi, and purple haired Launch. Roshi gets up from the couch, "It's been too long!" She looks around the house, "The place hasn't changed much." Launch smiles, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Roshi points out, "I say it's about time you people come over. I haven't seen Goku since his wedding and Broly went off to spar with Piccolo."

Bulma produces a box and tells them, "I did bring snacks, though." While Bulma and Roshi get into the same banter about Roshi attempting to cop a feel, Goku starts to arrive at the island on his Nimbus...But why did he have a child with him? Anyway, Krillin asks, "So how's Yamcha?" This makes Bulma tremble with rage, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JERK!" After that bellow, she started to rant about something that probably wasn't really his fault.

As he can feel the Saiyan get closer and closer to Kame House, Broly telepathically calls out, "Tien! Yamcha! Get to Kame House NOW!" Across the world, Yamcha questions, "What? Broly? But why?" Broly responds, "We've got an unwanted guest! He's after Goku and me! I'm going there with Piccolo and we couldn't stop him! Now stop asking questions and MOVE!" Tien nods from where he is, "You got it." Tien and Yamcha fly off from where they are, Tien being followed by Chiaotzu.

Broly focuses back on Kame House, and sees that Goku and the child have arrived. Goku hollers, "Hey everyone!" The partygoers go out to greet him. Everyone goes from elation to confusion as Bulma asks, "Goku...Who's that kid you have?" Krillin asks, "Have you and Chichi become babysitters?" Goku nods, "Nope. He's my son." Everyone's jaw drops open, even Broly's somewhat. Broly thinks aloud, "Goku...And Chichi...How?"

Piccolo notices, "What is it?" Broly answers, "Goku...He's a parent now." Piccolo grunts, "Great. More enemies." Broly focuses back on as Goku introduces the boy dressed like a chinese prince with a monkey tail. The boy respectfully bows, "Good afternoon." Goku introduces, "His name is Gohan." Roshi addresses, "Your grandfather must be very proud, Goku." Bulma kneels beside the shy boy, "Gohan, how old are you?"

He holds up four fingers, "This many!" Launch giggles, "My, how polite!" Goku explains, "Chichi was very picky about that." Bulma asks, "Gohan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Gohan answers, "I want to be a teacher!" Bulma questions, "A teacher?" Goku explains, "Chichi wants him to be smart when he grows up...I'm just glad she agreed to let me train him when he's older. Although she also insisted she'd help since she's stronger now."

Roshi asks, "Goku...About that tail...Has your son seen the full moon?" Goku shrugs, "I don't think so. He goes to bed pretty early." Bulma next asks, "Hey Goku, on the top of his red hat, is that the Four Star Dragon Ball?" Goku answers, "Yep! It goes from one Gohan to another! I also found two others, just to pass the time." Krillin grabs an ideal rock and uses it to skip along the water. Goku grabs a similar rock...And throws it in the horizon.

After admiring his handiwork, Goku tenses up. Broly whispers, "Oh no...The Saiyan...He's at Kame House!" He focuses again and sees Goku say, "Something's coming...And it's being followed...By Piccolo and Broly...Compared to the two...It's incredibly powerful...And incredibly evil…" Eventually, the Saiyan lands in front of the Party with the beach at his back, Broly and Piccolo float away from his view.

The Saiyan has a smug look to his face, like he's found something that he's proud of. Goku starts to sweat from the tension this stranger is giving him. The man states, "It's about time I found you Kakarot. I must say you look just like your father, it's uncanny. But I was hoping I'd find Broly alongside you." Goku asks, "Kakarot? Father? Broly?" The stranger demands, "Why is there still lifeforms on this planet? Why did you and Broly fail!?"

He points an accusing finger at Goku, expecting him to react beyond his confused expression. Krillin steps up to him, "Listen man, I don't know who you are or what you're rambling about. But it's pretty clear you hit the bar before happy hour. So why don't you leave us alone." As he gets within the personal space, something knocks Krillin right into Kame House's side. Goku prepares to fight, but stops when he sees what Krillin was hit with...The monkey like tail of the stranger.

The man chuckles, "Have you figured it out yet...We're the same people." Goku demands, "Enough cryptic speeches! Who are you!?" The man asks, "What, you don't recognize me, Kakarot?" Goku retorts, "My name's not Ka-carrot. It's Goku." The man hollers, "What is this? Did you get hit in the head or something?" Goku answers, "Yeah, I did. But I was a baby then. I don't remember much about that time but I still have the scar under my hair."

The man laments, "So you've really forgotten everything. How tragic." Roshi speaks up, "Goku! Long ago, probably the last time I ever spoke to your grandfather, he told me something important. Deep in a valley, he found something spherical, like an egg or a capsule, had fallen from the heavens, and inside of it was a baby boy with a tail. He took the child home to raise him like the son he never had. But he was unruly and ravid until he fell into a ravine and hit his head so hard he was at Death's Door...But somehow he survived, and became a happy and joyful child...That child was you, Goku."

Launch is petrified, "So that means...Goku's a-a-an alien!?" Goku points at the stranger, "Enough of this! Tell me the truth! Tell me everything!" The stranger shrugs, "Alright, I'll explain." Everyone stops talking because Krillin has finally dragged himself out of the Kame House. The stranger continues, "It is true. You are not from this world, you were born on Planet Vegeta, you are a Saiyan, the most powerful race in the Universe!"

The Saiyan relishes the shock on everyone's face before continuing, "And I am Raditz...You're big brother." This...This is the moment when everyone is shocked the most. Confusion, shock, and terror filled the faces of all those that heard this. Krillin blurts out, "Bull! If he's an alien then why's he here!?" Raditz admits, "Oh, that's easy...He was sent here to kill all of you and sell the planet for a price."

He explains, "We are a powerful race! Civilizations hire us to find new habitable planets because terraforming a planet is far too taxing on resources. So we find planets that are worthy of these civilizations and if there's any life, we eliminate competition for the planet. Makes the planet more profitable. Adults take on dangerous worlds, while newborns are sent to planets that are at the bottom of the foodchain."

Krillin chokes out, "That's sick! Not even Piccolo would do that!" Bulma snaps, "How dare you!? Why would you send children off to be butchers!" Raditz admits, "Because that's all it takes. One full moon and the entire population would be extinct in at most a decade." He starts staring at Gohan's tail. Goku tells him, "The last time I looked at the full moon, I didn't feel like being a monster. I haven't blacked out since my tail was removed."

Raditz snarls, "You disgraceful fool! You've severed yourself from true strength!" Goku shouts, "Enough! I don't care if I'm Ka-carrot! I don't care if I'm a Saiyan! My name is Goku and this is my home! You are no brother of mine! Now get off my planet!" Raditz chuckles, "You know, I might have been intimidated by that speech, except that now you're an endangered species." Goku confusedly asks, "Endangered?" 

Raditz explains, "Yes. You see, after you left Planet Vegeta...It was destroyed. A meteor struck the planet on the same day most of the species was on the planet. Now, there's at least five Saiyan's left in the galaxy. Not even our parents are left. You would've loved mother...She was weak just like you. And father...Always was a foolish man, just like you."

Raditz adds, "And not too long ago, we decided to sell a planet. But it's population would be difficult for three saiyans. But then I remembered my little brother and his podmate, Broly. If four could get the job done, five would be a field day!" He invades Goku's personal space, "What do you say, Brother?" Goku snarls, "Get off of my planet...Now! You've lost all rights here! I'd sooner die than join you!"

Raditz questions, "What about your son?" Everyone stands to defend Gohan as he explains, "I see the tail he has, and he looks so much like you. So I've decided, either kill the entire population or your son will come with us instead and I'll kill you and every earthling." Goku prepares to fight Raditz, only for Raditz to vanish and defeat Goku with a kick. When Gohan runs to his father, Raditz grabs him by the collar and flies off, "You have one hour, Kakarot!"

Once he's gone, Goku screams, "Nimbus!" Roshi warns as the golden cloud appears, "Don't go Goku! You need to use your head!" Goku points out, "I am...We've got company." Since he's looking up, the islanders look up to see Yamcha, Tien, Broly...And Piccolo. Everyone but Goku is freaking out. Broly waves a hand, "Don't worry guys. For now Piccolo's on our side. While we were sparring, Raditz confronted us but didn't know that I was Broly."

Bulma confronts Yamcha, "What are YOU doing here!?" Yamcha stammers, "Broly...H-he called me and Yamcha to join the fight!" Bulma points an accusing finger, "Well what makes you think I want to see you so suddenly!?" She storms into the house while Yamcha slouches, "Man, dating sucks." Piccolo speaks up, "Make no mistake. After we defeat this alien, we're enemies again."

Goku explains, "With all six of us, we'll be able to grab his tail without problem. That tail is his weakness." Krillin asks, "Wait, the six of us? Does that mean I'm going!? I was useless!" Broly points out, "Many hands makes life easy. Besides, we can find him with the dragon ball he took with him. Speaking of which, I'm sorry we didn't get here on time, Goku." Tien enters Kami house, hollering, "Bulma. We need the Dragon Radar."

Goku hops on the flying nimbus, "Here we go guys. A six man race to Raditz and Gohan!" Krillin mumbles, "And last place gets to fight last. I'd like that a lot...But why do we have to have bleeding hearts…" With that, the six take off for flight. As they fly, Goku shouts, "Hey guys, when we get there we need a strategy!" Piccolo warns, "It's pointless, that eyepiece of his can sense energy. He probably knows we're heading for him anyway!"

They land in near a crater, with Raditz standing nearby. Broly thinks to himself, 'Strange...He's perplexed by a problem...Does it have to do with Gohan?' They land in front of the invader, who smirks, "Well, well, well. Look who dropped by? And with friends no less. I'm going to wager that one of you is Broly, since Kakarot is already here." Broly steps up, "We've met already, but you didn't bother asking my name."

The smirk on Raditz' face grows, "Oh, have you come to join?" Broly nods, "Not a chance. I've come to save the four year old you kidnapped." Raditz questions, "Brother, can you knock some sense into your fellow podling and join with what's left of the Saiyans? You'd both be welcomed." Goku snaps, "You don't have the right to call me brother! As far as I can tell I'm standing with my brothers, with my people, on my home planet! Now you've overstayed your welcome and it's time for you to leave!"

Piccolo throws his cape off, "Let's cut the chit-chat and get to fighting!" The cape lands with a thud, Goku questions, "Weighted clothing? Not bad." Piccolo removes his turban, while Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin remove the blue clothing in their orange gi. Tien removes the jacket he's wearing and the black cap while Broly removes gold bracelets and boots. Raditz questions, "What is going on? How does extra weight increase your power level?"

Yamcha snorts, "Up yours, that's how." Raditz smirked, "But it is good that you've done this, because that means I get to invite company." Krillin deadpans, "Company?" Raditz pulls out a vial with a green seed, plants it, drizzles a bottle of green liquid on top, and the ground bursted open, revealing a green monster with an enlarged cranium and red eyes. Raditz cackles, "Allow me to introduce you to the Saibaman! The personal footsoldiers of the Saiyan army!"

Tien gets wide eyed, "What in the world? He can grow something as powerful as himself?" Krillin adds, "It's an ugly little thing that's for sure." Raditz snaps, "You know, for you two to be surrounded by fools, you're worthless to the Saiyans. You are a disgrace Broly! And just like father and mother you are a disgrace Kakarot! Prepare to die!" The Saibaman and Raditz vanishes as they both suddenly knock all six to the ground in an instant.

Broly snarls, "Damn! Should we try ganging up on one of them?" Raditz chuckles, "You're more than welcome to try, tailless. Although, now that I think about it, it's not so bad. You're all welcome to fight the Saibaman. Just know that the second you decide to attack me while watching this spectacle, I will join in." Yamcha questions, "And if we beat it?" Raditz cackles, "Oh that's hilarious earthling. You should've been a standup."

Piccolo grumbles, "Arrogant Prick," as Raditz takes a seat on a rock formation while the Fighters face the Saibaman. Goku questions, "Before we start, I gotta ask. Where's my son?" Raditz chuckles, "That's not too hard. He's in my ship at the bottom of that crater." The six charge at the Saibaman after this, but the slit in it's head opens up and a liquid shoots forward that they barely dodge. When the steam vanishes, the earth has a great gash.

Broly stammers, "That's acid." Tien points out, "Alright, we'll need to throw everything at that monster." The turtle students charge up a kamehameha that the Saibaman dodges each blast, before it spots Piccolo firing the Masenko at it. It dodges again, but bumps into Tien, who charges up a Tri-Beam cannon. The Saibaman couldn't dodge as the attack engulfed him. All that's left is the massive crater.

Krillin steps close to it and asks, "Did we win?" The Saibaman jumps out of the shadow of the hole and latches onto Krillin. He struggles to break free, screaming for help. A bright light envelopes the two, and when the dust settles, all that's left is Krillin's charred corpse. Yamcha stammers, "No...Krillin…" Raditz chuckles, "Well, I'd say you people could do with one less bald man. Let alone one so short."

The death of Krillin made the victory over the Saibaman a hollow victory. The remaining five went off to charge at Raditz. All five threw punches that Raditz effortlessly dodged. The five had surrounded him and Raditz still managed to take them all down with a kick. He flies into the air and fires two ki blasts to the ground. Goku, Broly, Yamcha, and Tien dodged perfectly, but the stump that was Piccolo's arm proved his wasn't so successful.

Raditz jokes, "Oh that's rich! Has anyone seen my arm? It's green!" His laughter fills the arena. Piccolo points out, "If any of you have any new techniques, now's the time." Broly and Yamcha speak in unison, "We do." Broly speaks first, "I call it the Eraser Cannon. I don't know how it'll do against him." Yamcha adds, "I have something called the Spirit Ball. It's energy that I can change the flow." Piccolo chuckles, "Perfect, now we have three techniques."

Tien asks, "Three? Piccolo, you have a new trick too?" Piccolo smirked, "Yeah, even with one arm I can still use it, save for the charge up. Truthfully, I've been saving it for all of you." Goku chuckles, "Well, let's find out if we should be disappointed." Goku, Broly, and Tien charge at Raditz, while Yamcha makes a sphere of energy and launches it at Raditz. Goku and and Tien start punching at him while Broly forms a sphere of green ki and yells, "Goku! Tien! Doge!"

And waves the green ki at Raditz, and the two maneuver out of the way while Raditz dodges at the last second as a second crater is made next to the one created by Raditz. Raditz thinks aloud, "That crater's twice the size of the other. I should be more careful." He dodges the spirit ball made by Yamcha. He snorts, "Ha! You missed!" Yamcha retorts, "You wish!" Raditz sees what he meant and turns around, seeing that Yamcha's steering the ball with the movement of his hands.

The blast hit Raditz square in the back, and lands on his hands and knees. But he gets up with a vein popping across his face, "Damn mongrels!" He charges at all four and proceeds to beat them severely while Piccolo continues to charge his attack. Yamcha screams, "Piccolo! What the hell are you waiting for!? You singing some jingle in your head or something!?" At that moment, everyone sees lightning sparking around Piccolo as what can only be described as a star is at the tip of his fingers.

Broly yells, "We gotta keep this up! Kamehameha and Dodon Ray the hell out of this guy!" From land or air, from all four directions, a Kamehameha was fired by the last of the turtle school and the Dodon Ray was launched at Raditz. Raditz groans, "Great, their power levels are rising again like when they last launched these attacks against the Saibaman!"

Author's Note: Okay, so there was a question on Review that I got on my Email, but for some reason could not see in the reviews asking if Broly was an insert character. During Dragon Ball, he was at first. But now, in Dragon Ball Z, he's the guy that thinks the ideas that in canon they did not think of. Like how none of them think of stopping Frieza's men from destroying Kami's ship.

Also, I might be making a TV tropes page for this story. I just hope that somebody will put this under a fanfic rec since I can't recommend my own story, and get this story enough followers to put down tropes in the page alongside me.

Sorry for just dropping a bridge on this chapter, but I moved, I'm getting more shifts at my job because it's summer, and I literally just lost my laptop charger. I'm planning on going to buy a new one soon.


	13. Author's Brief Note

Author's Note: Good news! I found my charger. I just left it at school by mistake. So I want to apologize to Mellra, since he's usually the one who grammar checks my work and I didn't run the last chapter by him.


End file.
